Children of the Revolution
by Rosecrystals
Summary: Anakin's disappointment with the Jedi Council's treatment of him leads him to make a series of decisions that will affect everyone around him, namely his relationships with his Master Obi-Wan and lover, Padme. (AOTC AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Light Itself

Without evil there can be no good. Without pain there can be no pleasure. And without struggle there can be no triumph.

Time and time again many turn a blind eye to these bits of wisdom. Complacency, routine instead take their place. The unknown, the unsettling, and the unique are regarded upon with fear and mistrust, with heartlessness.

Anakin Skywalker had never been complacent about anything in his life. Complacency was boring. It was easy. Humans were given short lives and he couldn't fathom why they would choose to fill their short lives with complacency.

He had always dreamed of reaching the stars and as he sat behind the glass of his starship he was among the stars. They surrounded him.

But even the stars seemed complacent, glimmering dimly millions of parsecs away. Of course Anakin knew that stars burned like lava, brilliant churning heat until they collapsed into themselves.

In that way, Anakin was like a star. Like the stars he shined with the gifts of the Jedi, but one only needed to become familiar with him to realize the error of their ways. Inside he burned with the light of a thousand suns.

He was light itself.

He became aware of his surroundings, easing out of his meditative trance. His eyes opened, bright and piercing blue marked with the horizontal lines of stars in hyperspace.

He spoke. "Obi-wan."

The older Jedi finished sipping his steaming beverage and draped himself on his seat. "Yes, Padawan."

"I think the wisest course of action would be to take a day's rest after we reach the capitol. I think we deserve it after that disaster on Ansion."

"What disaster, Anakin?" Obi-wan quipped, his wit still intact.

'The…"

'Oh yes, _that_ disaster. The disaster where you crashed your speeder into the dignitary's living room. Yes and then the subsequent disaster where in the midst of our escape from his guards we fell into that nest of gundarks. Oh yes. I _remember_."

Anakin smiled wryly at Obi-wan. "If your senses were as attuned as you say, you would have seen that crater before we reached it, master."

"Arguing with me will not save you from your fate. We will attend the council meeting as soon as we land."

Anakin's eyes were full of mischief. 'Well, you're just going to have to tell them that I have fallen ill with some foreign disease and will be unable to attend."

Obi-wan's tone was no longer playful. "You're going to the meeting, Anakin."

Anakin turned his back and imitated Obi-wan's smug expression.

Obi-wan was of course aware of the mockery. "Your obvious exhaustion will save you this time. But do it again and you'll have an extended training session…with Master Windu."

"I don't know how you put up with that pompous…"

"You're focusing on the negative. Fortunately for you, we will have the entire day to ourselves after the meeting is adjourned."

"You mean, as in no training?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"Yes. I think we deserve some rest and relaxation."

Anakin was ecstatic, he seemed almost lit up with happiness. "Thank you, Master!" he said with boyish glee.

Obi-wan smiled.

The Council meeting took a torturous hour. Anakin informed the Council of their findings and then retired to their quarters.

'Master, I realize you have done me a great service by allowing me a day of respite from training…"

"Out with it." Obi-wan smirked.

"I was wondering if I could go out into city?"

Obi-wan stared up at the heavens as if asking the force for help. "I know I'm going to regret this. But…yes."

Anakin smiled so wide it looked like his face would break. He threw his arms around Obi-wan cheerily.

"Anakin…"

"I know, I know. No attachments." He was earnest suddenly. "But you're like my father, Obi-wan. I love you."

The sentiment was unexpected and Obi-wan found himself overcome with a certain sense of affection. He would never admit it openly. But he loved Anakin like a son.

He smiled instead. "Thank you."

* * *

Coruscant hummed with the dull roar of speeders engines. Anakin didn't even know if she'd be there.

As expected 500 Republica was guarded like a fort. He was about to use a Jedi mind trick on one of the guards when a handmaiden walked out of the apartment

'Is Senator Amidala busy at the moment?"

She looked at him with an air of disapproval, a certain sense of protectiveness over Padmé. "May I ask who wishes to see her?"

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. We were childhood friends."

Her eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh yes! The little boy who stopped the Trade Federation. Pardon my reaction, but you look so different."

He smiled. "A decade does that to a person."

She laughed. "I will inform Padmé that you're here."

"Thank you."

He followed her inside and sat down on the couch in Padmé's spacious living room. He looked at the Coruscant skyline. There was a rustling of skirts and he looked up.

Their eyes locked. She was wearing a simple dress, a deep maroon and her chocolate curls spilled over her shoulders. She smiled, her eyes alive with childlike thrill.

"Ani!"

It was like a dream. She was so beautiful. Even more beautiful than when he first met her and he couldn't breathe for a moment. He stood. "Hello, Padmé."

She craned her neck to look up at him. "My goodness, you've grown. I can't believe you were once little Ani."

He smiled bashfully and looked at her with a soft gaze. "I missed you."

She was a silent for a moment. "I missed you too."

He wanted to hold her, feel her soft brown curls brush his cheek, her body melt into his. It was a thought he pushed aside. As a boy, the embrace would have been sweet. But he was a man now and the connotations of such a gesture wouldn't be so innocent anymore.

She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "You should stay for tea and tell me about your life as a Jedi Knight."

His previous decision seemed to evade him at the moment, the feeling of her hand over his was euphoric and he threaded his fingers through hers.

Her eyes widened and she looked vaguely uncomfortable. She pulled her hand away and asked her handmaiden to prepare some tea.

Padmé settled on her couch, the smile returning to her face. "So…"

He smiled back. "So?"

"Tell me about your adventures with Obi-wan."

"There are too many to count. I'll tell you about the mission we just got back from."

She was very attentive and eager.

"We were on Ansion to settle a border dispute. We were invited to a dignitary's home. You know how I love for racing…"

"Oh heavens, Anakin. What did you do?"

"He had this speeder. Beautiful piece of machinery. It was bright red with silver trimmed lights."

Padmé started giggling. The sound made him warm and he wanted to stop talking just to hear her voice.

He continued. "So I thought…you know a little spin wouldn't hurt. So I flew it around the area. Of course his security guards saw and started pursuing me. I got out of their sight for a bit, but ended up crashing into his living room."

Padmé was laughing hysterically at that moment. "Oh no, Ani."

"It's not funny." He joked. "I have a warrant for my arrest."

She laughed harder.

"I'm not done."

She tried to stifle her laughter with her palm.

"So at this point I was a bit nervous about the situation."

Padmé smiled mischievously. "You mean scared."

"No. I mean nervous."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Obi-wan was in the living room. And he gave me the most horrified expression. He told me to get out of the driver's seat because apparently my flying skills aren't up to par. Three speeders started after us. The great pilot he is ,he ended up spinning out of control. I tried to fly it back to normal, but we ended up in a nest of Gundarks. And we would have been able to escape had Obi-wan not screamed like a little girl."

Padmé's eyes were lit up with mirth. "He did not do such a thing."

"Oh yes he did…like a girl. One of the Gundarks noticed. I don't know how we made it out alive, but we did. The authorities had been notified and we were basically fugitives at this point. We hid in a cave for an entire day."

'You're crazy, Ani. The things you do for fun."

He smiled. "So, tell me how your life in politics has been."

"Not quite as glamorous as a Jedi's."

"It's not glamorous at all." He was suddenly serious. 'I've never seen so much death."

"You mean fellow Jedi?"

"That and civilian casualties on war torn planets."

"I don't know if you've heard, but I'm trying to oppose the Military Creation Act in the senate."

He looked at her inquisitively.

"It would basically encourage us to look for war. A planet should strengthen its defense, but building a military to patrol other systems. It's going to push us into war. Like you, I've seen enough death. I don't want to see anymore."

"This conversation was not the one I intended to have when I decided to visit you."

"Sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay." He paused, unsure about what he wanted to say. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He blushed furiously. "No, no. Not at all."

She laughed. 'I'm teasing you."

"Oh." He laughed

'I have some paperwork to do. But after that we can explore the deep dark trenches of the city."She stood and ruffled his cropped sandy blond hair. He looked up at her with a gentle gaze.

She was quiet, enthralled by his beauty. He had grown into a very handsome young man. Eyes burning with such intensity, long lashes. He had the lanky, slight build of a teenager, but the life of a Jedi had made him lithe, his muscles taut. His lips were so full and her heart fluttered as her eyes settled on them. Her fingers brushed his cheek and he shut his eyes, reveling in the touch.

When he opened his eyes she wasn't there anymore. Her touch still burned on his cheek.

After a tiring hour of work Padmé returned to the living room. Anakin was on the floor, facing her apartment window. He was meditating. "Ani."

Saturated blue eyes locked with hers. He was on his feet in an instant. "Yes?"

"I'm all done." She smirked. 'So where do you want to take me, you evil young man?"

He looked at her with a wicked little grin. "You'll see."

A half an hour later they stood at the entrance of a bar.

"A bar, Anakin. How incredibly original."

'Oh where would you propose we go, your highness? The public gardens. Or oooh I know. The history museum."

"Shut up!"

The guard at the entrance was very insistent that they not go inside. "Name." he said more than asked with not an ounce of personality.

Anakin smiled mischievously at Padmé before waving his hand before the guard's face. "You will not need my name. You will let us inside."

The guard seemed frozen in a stupor. "I will not need your name. I will let you inside."

Anakin smiled wickedly. "You are a dumb waste of human."

"I am a dumb waste of human."

Padmé slapped him on the arm. "Anakin!"

They walked in and Anakin laughed boyishly.

"So what are we going to do? Dancing is out of the question."

"Oh, that would be most improper, milady." Anakin said with mock prudence.

"I'm not drinking either."

He waved his hand in her face mockingly. 'You will drink."

"Stop it."

His smile was impish. She looked at him with a contended calm. There was a certain sense of love in her eyes. Not the kind he felt for her, but love nonetheless.

"Where do you wanna go, Padmé?"

She looked at him devilishly.

Some minutes later they soared through the Coruscant skyline, in and out of traffic. Padmé was screaming.

'Slow down. I'm gonna vomit!"

"You wanted this!"

"I regret my decision!'

He laughed.

"Please, Anakin."

He softened at her plea. "Okay."

He flew back to her apartment, landing on the hanger. She hopped out and he walked over to her.

"You know my com link address. We should keep in touch." She was silent for a moment. "It's good to have a true friend."

He looked at her, his expression was caring. "You don't have any true friends?"

"My handmaidens are bound to me by duty. And most want to befriend me for political gain. I don't have genuine friends."

He smiled softly. "You have a friend in me."

"Thank you for tonight, Ani."

"Anything for you."

She looked at him with uncertainty. Then she hugged him. He was surprised and he had trouble catching his breath for a moment. He shut his eyes and hugged her back, pressing his cheek into her curls. Her hair ticked the corner of his eyelid. She smelled like flowers and he was overcome with the feeling of her body pressed against his.

He touched her hair, taking a curl between his fingers. "I like your hair like this."

She looked up at him breathlessly. A blush rose into her fair cheeks as she became aware of the physical contact of their bodies.

He cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her soft skin.

"Ani, stop."

"You touched my face this morning."

"It meant something different to you than it did to me." She was serious. "I think I should go inside now. Good-bye, Anakin."

He looked at her affectionately. "Good-bye." He said softly.


	2. Danger

Chapter Two

Danger

Anakin sauntered into his and Obi-wan's living quarters sometime later. Predictably the Jedi Master was awake.

"Where in the blazes have you been, Anakin?"

"You said I could go out. You never said when I had to be back."

'Alright. You win. THIS time."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get some rest. We have training early tomorrow morning."

Of course as punishment the morning's lightsaber practice was especially brutal. Normally Anakin was up for the challenge. But his thoughts were elsewhere.

Padmé's face filled his vision, her beautiful face when they were standing outside her apartment, her brown eyes locked with his. He could almost smell her. He forgot to parry Obi-wan's strike and was pushed back.

"That was sloppy, Anakin." Obi-wan commented.

"I'm not feeling like myself today, Obi-wan. Forgive me."

"Staying up late will do that to you."

Anakin gave Obi-wan a sarcastic smile.

They continued sparring. Anakin was holding his own and began to advance on Obi-wan, the speed and precision of his strikes driving Obi-wan backwards. He would have won the session except his mind was overtaken with a vision.

Fire, bursts of fire filled his sight. Her face in the midst of it, hair blowing back behind from the sheer force of the explosion before her. Her eyes looked terror stricken and he could see the flames reflection in them.

Obi-wan took the opportunity to knock Anakin onto the ground.

"You have to learn to focus, Anakin."

Anakin seemed to be in a trance, his blue eyes unblinking. "Padmé." He said softly.

"What is it?"

"The senator is in trouble. We have to go to her apartment. NOW."

Obi-wan gave his padawan a worried look. "Alright."

If there ever was a day when Obi-wan would truly in every sense of the world absolutely DESPISE flying, today had to be it.

Anakin flew erratically, making sharp turns at high speeds. Obi-wan wondered if his breakfast would revisit him.

As 500 Republica came into view Anakin's vision had been proven right. The landing pad was covered with the twisted metal remains of one of Padmé's handmaiden's dead body was sprawled out on the ground. Padmé was nowhere to be found.

Anakin's heart was in his throat and he feared the worst. He jumped out of the speeder, running towards the wreckage.

"Padmé!" he almost screamed.

And then…"Ani!"

She was kneeling beside one of her guards. Her face caked with ash, her tears like rivers flowing down her cheeks.

"Padmé!"

She got up and threw her arms around him. "Anakin."

"What happened?" He asked.

She hiccupped. "I was scheduled for a meeting. We were on our way to the transport and…it just exploded."

Obi-wan's presence brought Anakin to his senses. He pulled out of the embrace.

"It seems, senator, that you were the target of an assassination attempt."

Anakin looked at her wordlessly and for the first time he saw fear in her eyes.

He was sure she could see the fear in his.

An hour later Padmé had bathed and changed into fresh clothing. Captain Typho and what remained of her guards were crowded around her. The diminutive Yoda and Mace Windu were there as well.

"Troubling this development is." Yoda spoke.

"It's clear that what happened earlier was an assassination attempt." Mace said. "Especially considering how close the senate is to the vote on the Military Creation Act."

"Someone wanted to make sure I'd never get to speak to the senate." Padmé said seriously.

"The only question is what to do about the situation." Obi-wan added.

"Meditate on this I will." Yoda said solemnly.

Their meeting was over and Mace and Yoda left.

Anakin looked at Padmé. "I would suggest you double your security team."

"Oh, not more security. I feel like a child who cannot function without someone to help me. I am tired of being coddled and protected like I'm helpless. I'm not!"

Anakin locked eyes with her. "I know you're not helpless, Padmé. You're the strongest person I know. But you need to accept help when you need it."

'Anakin, you're four years younger than me. Don't tell me what I should and should not do."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help." She replied bitterly.

"Padmé…" He seemed hurt by her coldness.

She realized her error. "I'm sorry, Ani. You didn't deserve that. It's just…I'm really stressed out right now."

He almost smiled. "Naturally. I mean I'd be stressed out too if someone was trying to kill me."

Her face took on a goofy expression. 'Well…_yeah_." She may have had a few years on him, but at that moment she seemed all of sixteen.

He was warmed by it, how informal and regular she seemed to act at the particular moment. It was nice to see her just be herself. Not the former queen, not a senator. Just Padmé.

Out of all the titles bestowed upon her he liked Padmé the best.

They smiled at each other.

* * *

A formal meeting was held in Chancellor Palpatine's office the next morning.

The chancellor's words were calculated, rehearsed. But still, no one suspected anything behind his seemingly kind words.

'I am deeply saddened by this course of events. Senator Amidala has served alongside me for more than a decade. She is like family to me." He looked at Padmé like a grandfather would look at his granddaughter.

Obi-wan addressed the chancellor. "The Council has been deliberating about what to do. A more extensive security force would be helpful."

Anakin was young, and not viewed by the council as someone who had the proper knowledge for most situations, regardless of his gifts in the force. He knew this. But he still felt compelled to say something.

"With all due respect a better security team will not solve the problem. It will only shield her from harm. The assassin will still be after her and once he or she spots a weakness they'll exploit it."

Obi-wan looked at his padawan warily. Anakin smiled at him softly.

Yoda turned his focus away from the Chancellor to Anakin. "Suggesting what, you are?"

"I think someone should be assigned to finding the identity and whereabouts of the assassin. Once they are in custody then Senator Amidala will be safe."

Mace Windu interjected. "That sounds plausible. But you have to remember, Anakin, that the senator has many enemies. If this particular assassin is caught that doesn't mean she won't be the target of other assassination attempts."

"No, you're right. But it would keep her safe for now."

"And allow me to vote on the Military Creation Act." Padmé added.

Chancellor Palpatine was irritated by her words, but hid his displeasure. "Even so, the senator is still in danger."

"What do you think would be the wisest course of action?" Obi-wan asked.

The chancellor answered. "Whoever has been trying to murder the senator is on Coruscant. The only way for her to be truly safe is to leave."

Padmé was upset by this. "Leave? Then I won't be able to vote in the Senate. That's what this whole thing is about. The Creation Act. I didn't leave home for a vacation, chancellor. I HAVE to vote."

He smiled warmly. "And you will, senator. But you cannot vote if you are injured…or worse. I suggest you leave the planet for the time being. I will ask the senate to delay the vote until you assassin is caught. Then you can return safely and vote."

Mace Windu spoke. 'Whoever wants her dead is keeping a close eye on her. She's going to need protection when she is leaving Coruscant and also wherever she will go."

"A body guard?" Padmé asked. "I don't really…"

The Chancellor interrupted her. "It is intrusive. I know. But your safety is our number one priority at the moment."

'Who should be assigned to protect her, then?" Obi-wan asked.

The Chancellor smiled and looked at Anakin almost proudly. "He is right in this very room."

The Council looked at the Chancellor expectantly.

"Why, young Anakin Skywalker." He said.

Anakin blushed immediately.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin with concern and then back at the Chancellor. His brows furrowed. "I think that would be very unwise."

Mace Windu commented. 'Anakin is too reckless and inexperienced to be allowed on an assignment on his own."

Anakin looked at Mace Windu incredulously. The anger bloomed across his handsome features. He held his tongue, though.

Chancellor Palpatine spoke. "The Council should have more faith in young Skywalker. He is the Chosen one, is he not?"

That's beside the point." Mace retorted.

"I understand your apprehension, Master Jedi. But Anakin is very gifted. And he knows the senator. They are comfortable with each other. A certain level of trust would be necessary in this situation. He is the perfect candidate."

Obi-wan wanted to say their comfort with one another was precisely what worried him. Anakin was too close to the senator. It would cloud his judgment. His feelings would get in the way of actually protecting her.

"I think this meeting should be adjourned. The Council needs some time to decide." The Chancellor said.

All stood and filed out. Anakin stayed seated, his eyes glued to the ground. He was trying with much difficulty not to throw something or bash mace Windu's skull in. From day one has an intruder to the council. An inconvenience, a burden. He had such big dreams. Through the eyes of a nine year old child a life lived as a Jedi seemed wonderful. Ten years later his opinion had changed considerably.

They didn't trust him. They had no faith in his abilities. He wondered sometimes why they decided he should be trained because their actions and words since then convinced him they thought otherwise. It made him wonder if they regretted their decision.

Obi-wan looked at his padawan. "Anakin…"

"I don't want to talk, Master." The rejection was still very raw and it strained his voice.

"Okay." He walked out to join the Council at the Temple for further deliberation.

Padmé was aware of Anakin's distress.

"Just so you know, I think you'd make a great protector."

He looked up, staring at her. He was suddenly warm and a smile blossomed on his face. "Thank you."

"I think you deserve a break from all this. Come to my apartment. We can have some steamed Jawa Juice and discuss more interplanetary adventures."

He smirked. "Or misadventures."

She laughed softly.

And at that moment she had never looked so beautiful to him. Once again she was his angel, saving him from his pain.


	3. Not Ready

**A/N: First off I would like to wish all American readers a Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you fall pleasantly into food induced comas tonight, lmao. Secondly, thanks 'guest' and YBRHorse for reviewing and everyone who has favorited this story. Onto the story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Not Ready**

Padmé sipped her steamed beverage, the picture of relaxation. She didn't look like a politician at that moment. Her posture was loose and almost sloppy. It was a side of her that people rarely saw. Anakin was glad he was one of the few who were given that privilege.

"You didn't answer my question." Anakin stated.

"What question?" She asked, grinning.

"I asked you about your life. I've spilled my guts and you're sitting there completely silent."

Her grin grew wider. "What can I say? My lips are sealed."

"Seriously, though."

"Okay, okay." She laughed.

He looked at her eagerly.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"I don't know." Then his eyes lit up. "The most embarrassing moment of your life."

"Anakin!" Her eyes seemed to glow with humor.

"What?" He feigned innocence. "What did I say?"

She giggled. "You're bad."

He stared at her quietly.

"Alright. Force, Ani. You are a very intrusive person."

He smiled impishly.

"Hmmm. Most embarrassing moment." She was pensive. "There are so many."

"Oh, good."

"Taking pleasure in my pain, Ani. That's not very nice."

He waggled his eyebrows goofily.

She laughed. She hadn't felt so at peace in years. There was her family. Her adorable little nieces. But with non-family, no.

Anakin was good company. She felt happy when he was around her. Her life had forced her to grow up too fast. But as she sat across from him she felt like the young girl she always yearned to be.

"There was the one time I chased my sister Sola into a tree and then fell and broke my arm. But that isn't the most humiliating experience of my life."

"I was in the Legislative Youth Program before I was Queen. I had a political theory class. We had to make presentations. Anyway, the day of the presentation arrived. I was a perfectionist. Still am. So I was nervous about doing well. I wanted to get the highest grade in the class."

Anakin smirked. "Such an over-achiever."

"I was so anxious about presenting that when my professor called my named I ran to the front of the classroom. In my haste, I failed to see the stray chair. I tripped and fell on my face. When I got up my nose was gushing blood down my face. It was all over my dress."

Anakin was laughing hysterically.

"I'm not done. I was so mortified by the whole thing, by my classmates laughing at me, that I started throwing up."

"That's hilarious."

"You're so mean, Ani."

His laughing quieted. "Alright. Next."

"You're not finished torturing me!?" She asked.

"Not even close." He smiled.

"Fine. Give me a topic."

"Most awkward moment."

"Isn't that the same as embarrassing?" She laughed.

"There are slight nuances of difference."

"Like what?"

"Well, what I'm saying specifically is that you are the witness of someone else's most embarrassing moment. In that way, it's awkward for you."

"You really like making fun of others, don't you?"

"It's one of the only ways to have fun living such a strict life."

"No, that's just you. Being a jerk."

"I never said I was a nice person."

"Well, clearly you're not."

He smiled roguishly, a playful look on his face. "That's why you love me."

She didn't why that statement made her heart race and the blood rush to her face. She was at a loss for words.

Anakin noticed. "Are you okay?"

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"I said are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine."

"You look a little flushed. Like you're gonna be sick or something."

"I'm fine. Really."

Her apartment chime sounded. Thank the force. "I have a visitor."

"Probably Obi-wan. Stopping by to stop my fun. Like he always does."

Padmé laughed. "Full of compliments today, aren't you?"

His lips curled. "It's my specialty."

She answered the door. Obi-wan stood in the threshold.

"What did I say." Anakin exclaimed.

Padmé smiled at him and then turned her attention over to the elder Jedi.

"Hello, Obi-wan."

"Hello, senator." He glanced over her shoulder at Anakin seated in her living room. They were spending too much time together. His childlike infatuation with her was turning into something more…dangerous.

"What brings you here?"

"The Council has decided." He answered.

"What are they going to do with me, then?"

He paused, troubled by what he was about to say. "Anakin will escort you to your home planet."

Anakin tried to contain his joy. It was a battle that would not be won.

"Well, that's good news." Padmé replied.

"Yes." Obi-wan said politely, masking his true feelings. "I would like to have a word with him. If you don't mind."

"Of course." She turned to face Anakin. "Obi-wan wishes to see you, Ani."

He stood reluctantly and walked over to them.

"It was nice seeing you, Anakin." She said.

"You as well, Senator." Anakin replied formally. He winked at her devilishly.

She shut her door gently and Anakin followed Obi-wan back to their speeder.

"What's wrong, Obi-wan?" Anakin asked.

"I don't think you're ready to be given this assignment."

"Thanks for believing in me, Obi-wan. Really, I appreciate it." He responded sarcastically.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan sighed. "You are a very gifted Jedi. Possibly the most gifted we've ever seen."

"But?" Anakin waited for the criticism.

"You don't think before you do things. You fall into these dangerous situations. I fear you'll make a decision that will end up jeopardizing the senator's life."

"I'm ready for this assignment, Obi-wan." Anakin said firmly.

"Your feelings for Senator Amidala worry me."

"Worry you? Why does that worry you?"

"Because…Jedi are forbidden to have attachments. You're not allowed to love, Anakin. And you _love_ her."

"Why do the Jedi have such an aversion to love? Love is a great thing. Many things in this world would not be possible without the love that people hold in their hearts."

"And many bad things have happened as a result of love. The way you feel about Padmé is going to make it difficult to protect her. Emotion hinders your ability to think clearly, to make the right decisions. When one is truly calm, then they can fight against obstacles."

"Regardless, the Council has decided."

"But…"

"You've made your feelings about this situation very clear, Obi-wan." Anakin snapped. "I've had enough criticism today."

"Anakin…"

"Just leave me alone, okay? I'm going somewhere where I won't be made to feel bad about myself."

"The senator's…"

"It's none of your business whether or not I go to the senator's apartment!" Anakin's voice rose.

"Yes it is. I'm your Master. I am responsible for you."

"I'm not a child anymore. I can make decisions on my own."

"Just listen to me."

"No, I'm tired of listening to you. Please, for your own good leave me be."

Obi-wan relented finally, watching Anakin storm off angrily. He closed his eyes and kneaded his forehead, stressed out. He looked at his Padawan's shrinking shadow moving further away. "You have much to learn, Anakin."

He got into his speeder and flew to the Temple.


	4. Never Let Her Go

**A/N: I know this story is getting all cutesy with the Ani/padme romance, but they're my OTP so that's bound to happen. But Star Wars isn't Star Wars without the action. Next chapter will be a bit more bad-ass. I promise. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Never Let Her Go**

Padmé was working on some documents in her office when the door chimed rather persistently. "That must be Anakin." She walked over and opened it.

He looked upset, running his fingers through his cropped hair.

"Ani."

"I need someone to talk to."

"Of course." She motioned for him to come in.

He walked past her and looked at the skyline out her window, speeders dotting it.

"What is it?"

"I am so tired of the Council, of Obi-wan putting me down. They treat me like I'm nothing."

"You are not nothing, Ani."

"That's the way they make me feel!"

She walked over and touched his arm comfortingly. "People can't make you feel bad without your consent."

He calmed instantly at her touch, turning to face her. "I'm going to prove them wrong."

She smiled. "No doubt. I believe in you, my jedi protector."

His features warmed into a smile as well. "I'll always protect you, Padmé. Assignment or not. Nothing would make me happier than to make sure you're safe."

She looked up at him silently, taking in his features. He was beautiful, she realized. Especially, when he looked at her like that. It should have troubled her. Jedi weren't allowed to love. And she feared it. _Love_. It was a scary thing.

There was nothing she wanted more than to fall in love. To get married and settle down and raise her own children.

That was precisely what scared her. Her desires. They would get in the way of her career. She wanted love, but she didn't want to be reduced to a housewife. She was too smart and too fiery to be subjected to such a life. And she didn't want to let down all the people who were depending on her. Naboo needed a voice and she was that voice. Love would complicate that.

But still. At that moment she didn't scold Anakin. She enjoyed him gazing at her.

His tilted his head slightly, a soft smile on his face. "What?"

She stared at him dreamily. "Nothing."

His hand was on her face suddenly. His eyes burned with longing. He stroked her face, bending his neck to kiss her. His breath was hot on her face and her heart raced in anticipation.

"You're beautiful." He said softly.

His voice snapped her out of her reverie. The dream was over and everything was real. She stepped back.

"No, Anakin."

He seemed to come to his senses and the faraway look on his face faded slowly. "I…I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, Ani." She said with discomfort. "Just don't do it again."

"As you wish milady." The walls of formality were in place again. He regretted trying to kiss her. Now all she would do was be polite and awkward around him. He sighed in disappointment.

"I think you should go, Anakin." She said emotionlessly.

And with that he walked out wondering how many silent moments would pass between them when they reached Naboo. It was enough that she would never love him they way he loved her. But now…she was never going to be his friend either.

This day had been going pretty badly and at the current moment he didn't think it could get any worse. The Council hated him and now Padmé did too.

He just had to mess everything up, didn't he?

As he left her apartment he wondered where he would go. All doors seemed to shut, all faces seemed to disapprove, and just like always he didn't belong.

* * *

Night found the young Padawan at a bar in the outskirts of the city. He knew his distinctive garb and padawan braid probably gave away his identity, but he didn't care.

An attractive and scantily clad bartender with reddish brown hair and bright green eyes stood behind the counter where Anakin was seated. She walked over to him, a devilish smile spreading across her face.

"What can I get ya, honey?" She made sure she leaned over the counter just enough to allow her cleavage to be visible.

He returned her gaze and smiled equally as wickedly. It was empty, though. She was very beautiful. In any other situation he would probably enjoy spending the night with her. But the only woman he could ever see in his bed was Padmé.

"Your strongest drink, please."

"Tough guy, huh?"

He smirked. "Bad day."

"Sorry to hear that, love."

She returned with a crimson colored beverage. "There you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you, miss." As the glass touched his lips his mind was elsewhere. Padme's chocolate brown hair on his skin. Her topaz eyes looking up at his sweetly.

He didn't notice the bartender was lingering around him. "Trouble with a lady?"

He stopped daydreaming. "How did you know?"

"You have that look on your face. Believe me, I've had my heart broken enough times to know that look. It stares back at me in the mirror very often."

He smiled slightly. "You? A man would be crazy not to be fall in love with you."

"They fall in love very easily. It's the staying in love that's the problem."

There was a pause. "If I didn't have my sights set on someone else you'd be the first woman I'd go for."

She smiled, tapping him on the nose sweetly. "You're cute."

"You're not so bad yourself." He echoed.

She almost laughed. _Almost._

Kind words seemed to not have much of an effect on her. She seemed numb, pretending to be happy on the surface. But her words were empty.

She took his braid in her hand, pulling his face towards her own. He was sure she was going to kiss him. Instead her lips pressed against his cheek softly.

"If you love her, never let her go." She whispered. She seemed to be talking to all the men who had left her behind.

She was gone in an instant. He watched her roam about the bar, resuming her role as the perfect woman. To most the charade seemed real. But he knew better.

Anakin wished he could help her. He knew he couldn't. His heart belonged to someone else.

The voice played in his mind over and over again. _"If you love her, never let her go."_

He answered it quietly. "I'm not the one who's letting go."

And with that he drank the rest of the night away.


	5. Chasing Glory

**A/N: Now, let's make this clear. I'm a girl. And I don't typically like to watch action movies, Star Wars being the exception, but the films are so much more than that. Anyway, what I'm getting at is that writing action scenes in new to me, so forgive me if I'm not a pro at it. That being said, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Chasing Glory**

All the world was asleep when Anakin stumbled drunkenly into the Jedi Temple. He didn't know if it was his anger with Obi-wan that stopped him from going home or his lack of balance, but he ended up lying down on a stone bench in a corridor and falling into a heavy sleep.

Early in the morning Obi-wan left his apartment and started for the council meeting. On his way he spotted Anakin sleeping in the hallway, the boy's knees huddled up to his chest much like a child.

Anakin could never sprawl out when he slept. He was too tall for most anything he lay down on. His bed at home was almost too small for him.

Obi-wan kneeled beside the bench, shaking Anakin's shoulder gently.

The Padawan's eyes opened sleepily, dark circles under exhausted blue irises.

"You look terrible." Obi-wan noted.

"Good morning to you as well." Anakin replied sarcastically.

"We have a morning meeting to attend, Padawan."

Anakin rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I should've found a better hiding place."

"Drinking clouds good judgment." Obi-wan said wryly.

"I'm not in the mood to be lectured by the council. I'm sure they have many things they feel compelled to share with me. I'm sure they have a list of inadequacies prepared."

"Anakin. You usually handle criticism well. In fact, your blind faith in yourself shields you."

"I thought arrogance was a bad trait for a Jedi." Anakin answered.

"You don't seem like yourself. Where's the smug smile of yours? I'm beginning to miss it."

"Everything is going wrong."Anakin said in frustration.

"No. You have been given your first assignment."

"That you disagree with."

"Since when have you needed my approval?"

"It would be nice to have _one_ supporter."

"Just because I don't agree with the Council's decision does not mean I don't support you. I will _always_ support you, Anakin."

It seemed on that morning that Obi-wan had forgiven Anakin for his outburst the day before. He had nothing but smiles and kind words and Anakin began to feel a little better about everything. Padmé still didn't want to talk to him. But at least his friendship with Obi-wan seemed to be intact.

* * *

Padmé was packing for the trip to Naboo when the apartment's chime sounded. She patted down the silk garment in her suitcase to make room for more clothing. A girl could never have too many outfits. Then she walked to her door, pressing the button beside it. It slid open and Anakin was in the hallway, his eyes cast to the floor ashamedly.

"I'm sorry, Padmé."

She looked at him silently, a frown appearing on her face. "Don't do that, Anakin."

"What?"

"Don't be defeated."

"You hate me."

"Gods, Anakin. I could never hate you."

He looked up hopefully.

"I care about you, more than I'd like to admit. But I'm not ready for a relationship. And neither are you. Besides, the Jedi code forbids it."

"Always by the book, aren't you?"

"I know that my personal decisions can have damaging results on my professional career. You need to learn that."

He rolled his eyes. "I just came by to tell you that the transport to the refugee ship is scheduled to arrive in an hour."

"Don't be such a child, Ani. It doesn't suit you."

"Sorry." He looked around awkwardly. "Alright, I guess I should be going."

She laughed. "Oh for goodness sake, come inside. I'm not angry with you."

He smiled. "So are you gonna tell me the rest of that story?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice."

He chuckled. "Nope."

"Well, then. Where do I begin?"

* * *

A group of politicians and Jedi were crowded on the temple's hangar bay. Anakin and Padmé were among them, dressed in peasant clothing. Padmé's handmaiden Dorme, Obi-wan, and Captain Typho were there as well. They boarded the transport.

Anakin scurried over to Padmé, making sure he got a seat next to her. Obi-wan shook his head disapprovingly as he sat in front of them.

"Your suitcases weigh as much as a Bantha. What do you have in there? A dead body?"

She giggled. "Ani!"

"No, I'm kidding. I know you have a thousand outfits crammed in there."

"Rude boy."

"Someone was beautiful as you doesn't need so much embellishment." He had that look on his face again, his features laced with the slightest desire.

She could hear Obi-wan sigh in frustration at Anakin's words.

She was about to answer Anakin when the ship roared and then lurched. Screams filled the air. Their heads whipped around and a gaping hole appeared where the back of the ship used to be. A ring of fire lined the torn metal and smoke billowed inside.

A smaller ship flew parallel to the transport, and blaster shots pebbled the transport windows, glass shattering. The passengers screamed.

"Down!" Anakin yelled.

Everyone flung themselves onto the carpeted floor of the transport. Anakin and Padmé ran out into the aisle and crouched down. People continued to scream.

"The pilot's been shot!" one cried. "We're going to die!"

"Not if I can help it." Anakin said under his breath. He was on his feet, running for the cockpit, stumbling on the way. He pulled the dead pilot's body out of the seat and took his place, manning the controls. He took the microphone off its holder.

"Everyone just remain calm, we will down to safety in no time!"

People continued to panic. Captain Typho had his blaster aimed for the other ship and he began firing.

But Anakin knew that the assassin most likely had another bomb in his ship and the second strike would definitely kill them all.

"Captain Typho!" he yelled over the intercom.

"Yes, Skywalker!"

"I want you fly this ship. Can you do that for me?"

Typho began running, firing his blaster all the way up to the cockpit. He looked at Anakin with a frantic look on his face.

"I need you to fly up to that ship. This assassin obviously won't back off. I'll get onto the ship and take care of him."

Typho nodded, and Anakin went for what remained of the transport's windows.

"Anakin!" Padmé screamed.

He looked at her and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "You'll die!"

"To die for you would be an honor." He yelled over the roar of the transport. And indeed it was. To die for the woman he loved seemed to be a good way to go.

A blaster shot missed his shoulder by an inch. As he was told, Typho maneuvered the transport to the assassin's ship and Anakin leapt onto the hull, crawling to a window, light-saber ignited. The blade broke the glass and he kicked the rest of it in, jumping inside.

Although the pilot's suit concealed almost every part of their body, it was clear by the kohl rimmed eyes staring back at him that this assassin was no man, but a woman.

She reached for her utility pack and pulled out her blaster, aiming it right between Anakin's eyes. In one swift and graceful motion, he knocked it out of her hand with his blue blade. She looked at him indignantly, pressing the ship auto-pilot setting and lunged at him.

She poised a dagger at his throat, sneering. "It will be so nice to watch you bleed, Jedi. Your severed head would make a fine addition to my collection, especially with that pretty face of yours."

He closed his hands around her throat and squeezed. "Not if I kill you first, witch."

Her eyes glazed over and he took the opportunity to kick her off him. She raised her dagger and ran for him, determination furrowing her brows.

He swung his light-saber and the dagger fell away from them. She went to get another weapon but a blaster shot buzzed by Anakin and into her shoulder. Mouth gaping, she clutched for the wound and fell to the ground. Anakin took the ship's controls and flew back over to the transport, ready to return. He heard pounding footsteps and knew the injured assassin was coming for him. He set the controls to land the ship and faced her. His mouth was set in a thin line, eyes burning with rage.

She was ready to strike.

He clipped his light-saber onto his belt. "Let's do this the old fashioned way." He said arrogantly.

He grabbed her wrist, bending it at a painful angle. She screamed. He whipped her around so her back was to him. After little struggle, he knocked it out of her hand. When she tried to go for it again, he whipped her around so she was facing him, head-butting her. Her eyes rolled back and she fell limp to the ground.

The ship landed and he walked out nonchalantly. The whole event had been child's-play to him and he smiled smugly back at Obi-wan who was waiting for him on land.

"Always need to go for the glory, don't you?" Obi-wan yelled.

Anakin grinned. "Always."


	6. To Be With You

**A/N: fair warning, this chapter's basically all lovey-dovey romantic mush. Thanks YBRHorse and Guest for reviewing again! Here comes the bad news. This story has about a thousand hits and only four reviews. You guys don't review, I won't update. Simple as that. I don't care if it makes me look like an a-hole. So again, YBR Horse and Guest, thanks for stepping up. Onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**To Be With You**

Two destroyed ships lay side by side in the industrial area of the city and passengers disembarked.

Padmé carried her bags out. Once her feet landed on the duracreet pavement she let the bags fall.

Anakin was standing a few feet away, perfectly healthy and alive, smiling as if he didn't almost die. Tears spilled over her lashes and splashed onto her cheeks. All sense of propriety seemed to vanish and she crashed into his arms.

He was stunned for a moment, then his arms closed around her hesitantly.

She rejoiced at the beat of his heart against her cheek. "You're okay." Her voice cracked.

He stroked her curls and laid his cheek upon her head, closing his eyes. "Padmé." He whispered, rocking her in his arms comfortingly.

"Don't you ever do that again." She said.

He cupped her face in his hands and gazed down at her. "That has been my life almost every day for ten years."

"As a padawan?"

"Of course. But I'm the Chosen One, remember? Nothing can hurt me."

She took his hands and feathered kisses onto each gracefully long finger, her tears spilling onto them.

He wanted to wipe away her tears, make her stop crying. But most of all he wanted to kiss her. he had never wanted to kiss her more than he did now.

There were so many witnesses. Obi-wan was nearby. But they both just survived certain death. The council never approved of him anyway and they probably never would.

He held her chin and brought her face up to his so he could look into her eyes.

'Stop it." He said softly, wiping away her tears. "Stop."

Her eyes were downcast, long, dark lashes fanning out over creamy skin.

"Look at me." His voice was soft. "Look at me."

She looked up at him, her eyes locking with his and she seemed to calm.

Gods, she looked so beautiful. Her make-up was washed away, eyes glimmering with tears like sunlit amber. He didn't think. He just covered her mouth with his.

He fully expected her to pull away and yell at him, but she relaxed against him. Her arms wound around his neck, fingers digging themselves into his hair. His hands settled on her waist, then sprawled out onto her back. He moved his lips across her slowly, gentle little caresses until she sighed and opened her mouth. His tongue skimmed over her bottom lip and past her teeth, their kiss feverish and hot.

When his heart hammered behind his ribs and the light-headed feeling threatened to take over, Anakin finally pulled away. Padmé looked up at him, lips red and swollen, cheeks pink, and eyes half-lidded.

Her voice was barely even a whisper. "Ani…"

He wanted to tell her he loved her. Gods, did he love her. But she was frightened. Padmé always looked brave but when he looked into her eyes, when he felt her presence in the force, all he saw was fear.

She felt no fear when people tried to kill her. No, it was in her personal life that she felt the most fear.

And he knew that. So instead of telling her just how much he loved her, he kissed her forehead tenderly. He held her tightly against himself and laid his cheek atop her head.

He knew that someday he would need to tell her he loved her. And he knew that he would need her to tell him she loved him too. But today was not that day and their kiss was more than enough.

* * *

The city's law enforcement officers were quick to report to the scene. People were flown out to various locations.

Padmé's would-be assassin was restrained.

Obi-wan and Anakin stood before her.

"Who hired you?" Obi-wan asked.

"It was just a job." She said in exhaustion.

Anakin attempted, trying to break through the walls of her mind with the force.

"Who hired you? Tell us."

She looked at him hatefully. She said nothing.

Anakin smiled, his lips curling not with humor but immense anger. He looked away and laughed. When he looked back at her his eyes seemed on fire with rage, teeth clenched and brows furrowed.

"Tell us now!" He roared.

Obi-wan was startled, stepping back slightly.

For the first time the assassin looked genuinely frightened. She looked up at Anakin with fear and went to answer. The poison dart whistled as it cut through the wind, lodging itself in her carotid artery. Her eyes widened, blood gushed from her nostrils, her mouth, her eyes. She collapsed.

Obi-wan looked up in time to see a figure in Mandalorian armor. The figure ran as soon as it was seen.

There was no time to think. Obi-wan and Anakin ran after it. Anakin was gaining on the mysterious figure when he turned, a club of some sort in his hand. Anakin reached for his light-saber, but the killer was too quick. He swung his club, striking Anakin on the head.

The world blurred and blackened and he could feel the duracreet of the city rise up to meet him. Everything stopped

* * *

When Anakin's eyes opened, the bright fluorescent lighting of the med-center hurt. He winced and when his vision adjusted itself from blurry blobs of color to actual objects he could see that Padmé was looking down at him.

Her eyes were sad, almost mournful. She smiled gently. "You're okay."

He sat up gingerly. "It was just a bump on the head." He touched the stricken area hesitantly. His face twisted in pain as soon as he did so.

"There's a lot of bruising." Padmé said. "The doctors think you have a concussion. They want you to stay the night for observation."

"What about the mission?"

"Forget the mission, Anakin. You cheated death twice today. I don't think you should try a third time. You won't be so lucky."

"Don't be so sure." He argued, grinning.

She was silent, her eyes distant.

"What's wrong? You look so sad?"

She didn't speak for some time and when she grasped for the words her voice was soft.

"You're special, Ani. I think you know that. I think the people you meet know that too."

He looked at her quietly.

"You mean a lot to me. More than anyone I've ever known and probably will know. You're my best friend."

His gaze was soft, eyes falling into hers. "I love you."

She didn't speak. He knew she wasn't ready to say those three words. And she wasn't.

But he felt no fear from her anymore.

She sat down beside him, the bed sinking slightly. Her hands were on his. She brought one up to her face, his palm pressed against her cheek. She looked moments away from crying. Her face turned and she pressed a kiss against his palm.

"I'm going to lose you." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can feel it in my heart."

"That's ridiculous, Padmé. I'm right here and always will be."

"The Gods always take the good ones first. My mother always used to tell me. And I feel that when I look at you."

"You're being so dramatic right now." He smiled. "I feel like laughing at you."

She smiled back. "Maybe I am being a little silly."

"You're being absolutely ridiculous. I always thought you were the rationale one out of the two of us. I guess not."

Her eyes lit up playfully. "Hey!"

"I'm kidding."

"I know."

He touched her face.

She smiled.

There was nothing in the world he loved as much as making her smile. No battle victory, fencing match, or Jedi talent could never match the feeling he would get inside when she smiled because of something he did.

Well of course there was one thing that he would love more than to see her smile.

_He often wondered what it would be like to make love to her, how it must feel to be inside her. _

_How soft her skin would be underneath his and how quickly her heart would beat against his own. _

_He wondered how long he would kiss her in the afterglow before she finally drifted off into sleep._

She touched his brows, tracing a line down to his temples and then over his closed eyelids. He felt her kiss over his eyes and his lips parted in a sigh.

Her hand delved underneath his leather tabards until only his thin tunic remained. She opened up her hand, fingers sprawled out over the feverish beating of his heart.

He covered her hand with his, moaning softly.

And then she kissed him. A sweet, gentle kiss.

She kissed the edge of his mouth and then his cheek, his jaw-line, down his neck.

"Padmé…"

She stopped, melting into him. Her cheek pressed against his and he rubbed her back lovingly.

"Lie with me." He pleaded, whispering.

"Anakin…" Her voice was cautious.

"I won't touch you…like that. I promise."

"Obi-wan will be here to check up on you."

"I don't care if he sees. I love you, Padmé."

"I don't think I could ever jeopardize my career for you. You would do that for me?"

"Yes."

She was moved by his confession. He wasn't even twenty. Young men did not _love_ women. They loved sleeping with them, but they did not love women themselves.

She saw that in his eyes when he looked at her, that sort of desire. But she also saw devotion and love.

She conceded. "Alright."

When he lay back down on his bed, she did as well. Her arm draped over his waist, her cheek on his chest.

The feeling was indescribable, feeling the line of her body against his. He buried his hands in her hair, fingers brushing though her curls.

"Do you think you'll marry someday?"

She was slightly alarmed by the question. There was nothing she wanted more. But with him? It was forbidden. And she didn't know that she even loved him.

'I don't know, Ani."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes. More than anything. I want a house by the meadows. And lots of children."

"You'd be an amazing mother."

She wanted to argue with him. Tell him she would never marry him. That she would never have his children. But she couldn't.

She knew it would be a lie.

She knew she wanted all of that when he opened his blue eyes moments ago.

It was silly and incredibly stupid to feel the way she did. Four days together and already she _loved_ him.

She had fallen in love before and she knew she would fall in love again. He would be a passing dream. Perfect, but temporary.

She had meant what she said. Anakin was special. He had the sun inside him. When he held her and kissed her, when he looked into her eyes she felt his sun warm every part of her. Her whole body hummed with his heat,

Light breaking through the clouds, the yellowed grasses of winter like jewels, wildflowers rising from the ground like the beating of her heart. Everything dead was suddenly alive when they were together.

But she knew that he would die in a battle, that his gifts would not save him every time. And she would not cry for herself, for what she would lose. She would cry for the pain she knew he would feel in his heart as he died. Not physical pain. No.

She would cry knowing that all he would be thinking was that he could never touch her again. Could never kiss her or wrap his arms around her. That he could never tell her he loved her.

The horrified look in his blue eyes as he would finally fall.

And he would fall. He'd fall.

And how she would _miss_ him.

How she would go blind with grief, falling to pieces like a forgotten children's toy.

How she would _ache_ for him.


	7. The Truth

**Alrightly, new chapter. It's going to be **_**hurt/comfort**_**. And on that note, Sodorland, I totally see your point. Padme is going to be a bit emotional this chapter, but it's a momentary lapse. She's scared of her feelings for Anakin and once she's reassured about everything she'll be right back to the tough and independent Padme we all know and love. Just bear with me, lol. While I enjoy Padme's tough bitch attitude I kinda want to her to seem more vulnerable and human than in the movies. But thank you for the constructive criticism. I appreciate the review. And next chappie will be action-packed, so yay. **

**And Ms. Skywalker 1005. Thanks for your kind words!**

**The chapter's rated M for some serious lemon. Don't like that stuff, don't read it. **

**Onto the story…**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Truth**

You could not save people.

The child Queen didn't believe this. The adult senator did.

Thousands died in war. Thousands died of disease.

Padme had watched refugees from destroyed planets die. Two children died in her teenaged arms. They weren't humans. No, they were beautiful little creatures, angelic with huge eyes. Dolls eyes. Black and shiny like an affectionate cat's.

They looked up into her eyes. They weren't scared. They smiled weakly at her, the innocence broke her heart.

They called her 'little mother'. Theirs had died weeks ago.

She bent her neck, her face just inches away from theirs, her tears falling on their bluish tinted skin.

Their chubby hands were on her face. "Little mother." They said over and over. Each time a bit more quietly.

When she blinked her tears away they were silent. Eyes were shut.

She cried for days. She slept for a week. Was mute for a month.

And as she lay in Anakin's warm embrace that was all she could think about. Death.

Her whole body started to tremble and she began sobbing. He held her tightly to him.

"What's wrong with you today?" his question was little more than a whisper.

She disentangled from him, sitting up. He was behind her, arms around her waist. His kisses were soft against her neck.

She stood up and turned to face him. "Stop." She was sobbing so violently.

"What did I do?" he was alarmed…and hurt.

"Just…I can't, Anakin. I can't do this with you."

"You're so afraid of your own feelings. Just breathe."

"I can't. You don't understand. I've loved many people. I made many friends in refugee camps. I loved them like my own blood. And they all died before my eyes."

He was silent for a moment, the realization dawning on his face. "You love me?"

Padme didn't answer him. She ran through the halls of the med-center. She couldn't breathe she was crying so hard.

A week ago she had been as tough as metal.

He had warmed the cold inside her. He had found her heart. And she _hated_ it.

She was strong and he had made her weak.

* * *

The trip to Naboo was uneventful. Anakin didn't speak much.

In her moment of selfishness she hadn't realized that her heart was not the only one that broke.

She had given a glimmer of hope and then snatched it away. The rejection hurt and humiliated him.

She tried to make conversation.

"So…I'd love to hear one of your stories."

He looked up from his barely eaten food. His eyes usually glowed with energy. She saw nothing in them now.

He walked away from the table. She followed. He stopped at a window. He wasn't looking at the stars. He was lost inside his own mind as he stared ahead.

"Ani." She said softly.

He looked down at her for a moment. His sight was set back on the darkness of space.

Her hand brushed his, her small fingers twining with his long ones. He pulled his hand away as soon as she did so.

"Ani."

There was a pause.

"Don't call me that."

"What…"

"We should be strictly professional. "

"That's not necessary."

"I'll be out of your life as soon as the mission is over. I didn't know I was a burden. Forgive me." He was mocking her.

"You're being very mean."

"I'm telling you the truth. I thought you were brave and could handle anything. But my feelings for you blinded me. You're a scared little girl."

"That's real rich coming from someone as stupid as you."

His brows furrowed and she could see the fire in his eyes. "I was stupid. You're right. But I know that now. But you? You'll always be stupid. You can fix other people's lives but you have no idea what to do with your own."

His words stung. Because they were true.

The trip to her stateroom was missing from her memory.

* * *

She woke hours later. Her eyes instantly darted for his bed. He was sleeping on his side, the leather tabards and tunic gone. Only a thin gauzy shirt remained. He still had his boots on, though.

Even in her distress she thought that was cute.

Padme was hesitant. But eventually she walked over to his bed, sitting down on the edge.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

And then she laid her head on his chest, her palm over his heart. He shifted, his arm snaking its way underneath her and over her back. The other stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't be. You don't have to love me. I don't want you to lie and say you do. And I want you to be happy. Obviously, you're not happy with me."

She didn't say anything. The fabric of his shirt was wet suddenly.

He sat up and her face was buried in his chest, he could feel her tremble. He cupped her face.

"What?"

"I am happy with you." She looked up into his eyes. "I…I love you."

He was calm. "Don't lie to me. "

"I'm not lying. I'm not trying to comfort you." She touched his face.

"I want you to do what you want. Your happiness is more important to me than your love."

"That's not true."

He cupped her face. There was a sad smile on his face. "I'm such a fool to love you."

"But you don't understand! I love you! I'm in love with you. I want you. You make me happier than anyone else has."

His lips crashed onto hers. She kissed him back desperately. She climbed onto him, legs on either side of him. He pressed open mouth kisses onto her neck and she rose slightly so he could have full access to her throat. His lips brushed her collarbone. He cupped her breast and she laid her head over his, closing her eyes. His lips feathered a trail of kisses along her jaw. She moaned, rocking her hips into his,

She yelped as he pinned her onto the bed. Then she laughed. And then she was silent.

"I've never done this before."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm too old not to, right?"

His voice was soft. "No. It makes me happy that I'm your first."

"You say that as if you won't be my last."

"I would give anything to be your last."

She looked up at him silently.

"You won't always love me, Padme. You change your mind every day."

"No, no. I will always love you. I want you to be my last."

He smiled,his face in the hollow of her neck. A quiet laugh.

At first he had seemed so reckless and wicked. Dangerous. But as she could feel the tickle of his lashes on her skin and the stillness of his body upon hers and his gentle laugh all she could think was that he was not any of those things. He was good…and innocent. Pure.

He looked down at her.

"What?" She laughed.

"You know what happens when…"

She interrupted him, laughing. "I'm not an idiot. You'll be inside me."

He was silent, blushing.

"Shy all of a sudden?" She asked playfully.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She stroked his face. "It hurts a woman the first time."

He kissed her cheeks.

''I don't want it to."

"Ani. "

"What?"

"Just take it slow, I'll be okay." She smiled. "I want this."

His eyes were still, falling into her golden brown ones.

She touched his face reassuringly. "It's okay."

_He had more experience than her, but that wasn't saying much. He'd only ever been with another woman. He was seventeen and lonely. She was a Padawan learner like him, with hair the color of wheat that reached her waist and eyes like violets. Her name was Lina. She was a trouble maker like him, defying and questioning the council constantly. They were friends first, sparring partners and sometimes she would defeat him. Of course he would argue that she had broken a rule or cheated. Their disputes were always settled with some good old rough housing. _

_A kick between his legs. Green hair color in her in her room. She almost broke her leg because of him._

_One afternoon she hid in the training room while he practiced light-saber techniques. The look on his face after she began pelting him with home-made missiles. Old com links, rocks, the crèche learners toys._

_He was furious and it was so difficult not to laugh hysterically at his face._

"_Who is it?! Show yourself!"_

_He heard her giggle._

"_Lina, I swear…"_

_She hopped out from her hiding place, pointing at him and laughing._

_He lunged for her, crashing into her. They wrestled, and after he pinned her there was no question that they were attracted to each other. They slept together a few times. She died three months later from a blaster shot to the heart._

Padme broke his thoughts. "Ani."

"I just don't know about this."

"Anakin!" She smiled in disbelief. "You're a man! I would think you would take full advantage of the fact that I want it!"

He laughed. "I'm not that experienced. I mean there were a couple of times two years ago."

"I don't care, Anakin. We have two days before we get to Naboo. I think that's plenty of time to get it right."

He gazed at her wordlessly. Her hair was pooled out on the pillow like waterfalls. He dug his fingers in her lush curls, his mouth on hers.

Her small hands eased up his shirt. He was on his elbows and she pulled it over his head. His fingers untied the threads of her blue blouse. Her chest was covered in a thin strap of black cloth. Her breasts were too small to require heavy undergarments. She lifted her back, pressing into him seductively.

His eyes dilated measurably, lips parting breathlessly.

His lips were on her brow, the bridge of her nose. And then on her mouth again. She fumbled with the tie, laughing into his kiss.

His hands skimmed her back before reaching their destination, untying the knot.

He cupped both breasts and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her hips into his harder.

His moan was sharp against her lips and the nerve endings all over her hummed with pleasure.

A few desperate kisses later and they writhed together, bodies completely bare.

His lips lingered over hers, barely touching.

"Now." She whispered.

He nuzzled her, pressing sweet kisses against her cheek. She trailed a path down his spine. He rose up on his hands, fisting the linens and he rocked his hips against her.

She cried out in pain and then was silent, her nails digging into the flesh of his arms.

His face was millimeters above hers, eyes half-lidded and brows furrowed. He breathed deeply and arched back, his restraint cracking.

"I'm okay." She said softly. "Just be gentle."

She could feel his arms surround her head, his palm settling over her skull, fingers tangling themselves in her hair.

His nose brushed hers, he eased into her slowly until he was he was as deep inside her as he could go.

Her eyes fluttered shut, she was so full of him it made her feel heavy.

His face was in her hair, and he began to move inside her. Slow at first.

He threaded his fingers through hers, their twined hands in her curls.

He moaned raggedly, slipping in and out of her desperately.

She ran her fingers over his back. "Deeper."

He twined his legs with hers retreating and then pushing forward. Her eyes opened and she could see that his were shut, thick brown lashes casting shadows over his flushed face.

"Like that?"

She sighed in response.

He picked up his rhythm slowly and she began to laugh.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I don't know." Her laughing faded slowly, and she moaned as the walls of her and her womb contracted over and over again.

He gasped, rocking against her clumsily, spilling into her finally.

He sunk into her arms and she heard him exhale.

She ran her fingers through his damp hair. His breathing slowed.

"I love you, Anakin."

He smiled, exhausted. "I love you too."


	8. Home Again

**A/N: To Guest, Sodorland, and Angie: Thanks so much for reviewing! Thanks for enjoying my story. To be honest I never really thought I had the imagination needed to write a decent Star Wars fanfiction. I wanted to for years, but I guess a person just has to be confident in their abilities. And growing up a bit helps too. Thank God I didn't decide to post a fic when I was fourteen. That would have been hilarious for readers, but embarrassing for me, lol. But enough rambling. New chapter, yay!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Home Again**

No one knew that the beautiful, outspoken Senator from Naboo had ever left.

A pretty brunette walked out onto 500 Republica's landing pad, her blue jewel encrusted gown rustling in the wind.

Whoever was watching her was not close enough to realize that the features of her face were slightly different than Padmé Amidala's.

They only saw the ethereal beauty taking in the morning air.

And that's when he aimed his poison dart for her throat.

At the last minute a bearded Jedi with reddish brown hair stepped outside. She moved slightly to acknowledge him.

It was too late to re-aim, the poison dart cut through the air.

Obi-wan Kenobi's blue-green eyes widened and then his saber flew up to meet his waiting hands.

He deflected the dart so fast that one wouldn't realize what just happened if they weren't already watching him.

The Jedi Master ran towards his speeder and with surprising speed started to pursue Jango Fett through Coruscant traffic.

Jango was much smarter than his now dead apprentice, Zam Wessell.

A missile fired from the back of his speeder, breaking through Obi-wan's windshield and tearing off the head-rest on the passenger's side seat. The leather was blackened and wisps of smoke filled the air like gray ribbons.

Jango's speeder shot up above Obi-wan and then it was beside him. He rammed into the right side, crushing the metal inward. Obi-wan lost control, careening towards oncoming traffic.

He hated to say it. But he really wished Anakin was with him.

Anakin would have had the upper hand in this situation. He had defeated the ruthless Sebulba in the Boonta Eve Classic. Obi-wan was not there to witness it, but Qui-Gon Jinn had told him with unexpected wonder that Anakin had done quite a remarkable and impossible thing.

And over the years, it was in fact the reckless Anakin who had saved them both from certain death.

Obi-wan pulled up in time, but Jango managed once again to escape.

Obi-wan sighed in frustration, but he reminded himself of the mantra he often preached to Anakin. _Patience._

* * *

The spaceport on Theed was bustling with traffic and crowds.

Anakin and Padmé walked off the ship.

Padmé turned her face to the bright summer sun. "Finally."

Anakin looked at her contented face and smiled. "You've missed your home."

"More than anything." She said longingly.

"What's our first order of business?"

"Queen Jamillia wishes to see me. The Trade Federation is threatening an attack."

"Again? What sore losers."

"The greedy never quit, Anakin." Padmé said emotionlessly.

His mind was suddenly on Tatooine. Being a slave.

He smirked bitterly. "No, they don't."

But he knew that as long they both were alive that both he and Padmé would not quit either.

* * *

The meeting was short and Padmé took Anakin to a small eatery by the river.

"I've spent so much time on Coruscant that I've forgotten what trees look like." Anakin joked.

"Tell me about it. It's awful. All I stare at when I look out the windows of my apartment is metal and more metal. And fog. Coruscant looks beautiful all lit up at night, but so filthy and soulless during the day."

"It's a bit cold here, though." Anakin added.

"Everywhere's a bit cold for you, desert boy."

He laughed. He looked like a little boy, innocent. He had the warmest smile she had ever seen. Genuine and true. A person could smile a thousand different ways. There were sad smiles, angry smiles, bitter smiles.

And then there was _his_ smile. He had the sun inside him and whenever he smiled he seemed to radiate it.

She reached her hand out over the table. He echoed her movement, taking her small hand in his big one.

"What are going to do about the council?"

He traced imaginary lines over her knuckles. "You mean once they find out?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Will they expel you?"

"I'm breaking one of the biggest laws of theirs."

"Would you be sad if they did?"

He stroked the bony joint of her wrist. "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize. When I was little being a Jedi was my biggest dream. It was the most important thing in my life. But I'm not a child anymore and my life has changed. You're the most important thing to me now."

"What would you do if you weren't a Jedi? Besides be with me."

"Maybe we could work together in the senate. I always wanted to free all the slaves on Tatooine. We could start some sort of refugee movement."

She laughed. "After the scandal would become public? I'd be out of a job, but I definitely think we could work something out at a grassroots level."

"Tell me…" His tone was suggestive. "What are we going to do with all the time we have at The Lake Country?"

She grinned wickedly. "I think you know."

* * *

It was raining with such severity that it drummed on the durasteel hull of the Theed City Transport. When Padmé turned her sight away from the window to look at Anakin he wasn't there.

She rose from her seat and walked down the transport's narrow aisle-way. Anakin was walking towards the back of the transport.

"Ani." She called out.

He turned around slightly, looking at her with his impish smile. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

He didn't answer her, which she thought was strange. His smile remained, except that his beautiful blue eyes yellowed like a reptile's and his smile twisted into something ugly and monstrous.

The entire transport burst into flames. He walked through the flames, skin charred and burnt down to muscle. He had no hair and he couldn't speak. Instead he made an indistinguishable sound, at least for a human. A sort of roar and she could hear herself scream.

The transport exploded.

Padmé awoke, hyperventilating.

Anakin's hand was on hers. She looked up at him and she was relieved to see blue eyes staring back at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I…I had a really bad dream."

His brows furrowed slightly. "About what?"

"You."

"I'd think you'd be happier if that was the case."

"You were a monster." She said quietly.

He smiled. "That's hilarious."

"It's not funny, Anakin. I thought it was real."

He raised his brow amusedly. "In what world could that possibly be real?"

"I don't know."

"Are you…scared of me?" He asked playfully.

"Stop it, Anakin."

She turned away from him and looked at the rolling hills of Naboo's country side.

He touched her face lovingly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She shifted in her seat so she was facing him. "My sister Sola's picking us up."

"We're going to your parent's house first?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked with the authoritative attitude he was used to seeing.

He grinned. "No, milady. I don't."

* * *

The couple walked out into the drop off area. Sola's speeder was in plain view, a deep metallic navy. She was leaning against it, her arms crossed and a knowing look on her face.

"You know how bad the traffic was getting here? You just had to choose a holiday week to visit?"

Padmé smiled. "Isn't that what holidays are for? Family?"

"Don't play that tender role around me. I know what a little wretch you are normally."

Padmé stuck her tongue out at Sola playfully.

Sola gave Anakin an up and down look. "Well…who is this fine specimen?"

He laughed, surprised by her lack of disclosure.

"Sola! Where are your manners? He's a bodyguard."

She smirked. "Can he be my bodyguard?"

"You're married!"

Sola sighed in mock disappointment. "Oh…yeah. Forgot about that."

Anakin was trying to stifle his laugh. "I'm Anakin."

"He's the little boy who defeated the Trade federation ten years ago." Padme added.

"What wonders a decade can do." Sola said.

Anakin raised his brows and smiled.

"Oh stop it with that reaction. You know you're attractive."

"No comment." He replied.

"You're false modesty is so convincing." Sola said sarcastically.

"You're nothing like your sister," he told sola.

"No. she's a little stuck up, isn't she?"

Padmé's eyes widened incredulously. She slapped Sola on the arm.

"Okay, okay. In the speeder, both of you. Mom's made some amazing lunch."

The couple did as they were told and Anakin mentally prepared himself to meet the family. If Sola was the way she was, then he couldn't wait to see what the rest of Padmé's family were like.

* * *

Nestled in a flowery, cobble stoned neighborhood was Padmé's home. It was a decent size. It was obvious that Padmé grew up comfortably. Her family had the wealth Anakin had always lacked.

_How nice it must have been to live here,_ he thought. With freedom and luxury and love.

He missed his mother suddenly. He always did, but it was a pang in his heart at the moment.

Padmé noticed that his energy was significantly lower.

"Are you alright, Ani?"

He locked eyes with her. "I'm great. Just tired from the trip."

"Anakin Skywalker? Tired. I wasn't even aware you slept. I always thought you had enough energy to fight off a battalion."

He laughed softly. "I forgot. I don't sleep actually. But that's fine because I can watch _you_ sleep."

She smiled, not playful like before. She took his hand in hers, her cheek pressed against his upper arm as they walked the vine covered alleyway to her front yard.


	9. Missing

**A/N: Okay, so I apologize about this being a shorter chapter. I'm dealing with what you guys in the Star Wars fandom call Darth Real-Life, lmao. The holidays are here and I have to pick up extra hours at work, blah…blah…blah. I don't know if I can update as quickly, but I will do my best. Thanks to Guest and DragonBall256 for reviewing! With that said, time for a new chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Missing**

Obi-wan realized after he had given an analysis droid the two poison darts he had collected that he missed his Padawan's presence.

Yes, it was true that on most occasions that the Master and Padawan were just shy of death, evading it by a hairs-breadth. Obi-wan had considered taking medications to regulate his blood pressure. He would tell Anakin that a stressful situation could easily be solved by meditating or trusting the force. What he didn't tell Anakin was that you still felt immeasurable fear when you were…say the potential prey of ravenous Gundarks.

He laughed at the memory like he did at most of their escapades.

But then the memory was gone and he watched the darts roll back and forth over the steel table he was seated at. They would roll away from him and then back to his fingers and he would push them back away. To most it would seem like a nervous habit or tick, but he was establishing some sort of calming rhythm, akin to meditation. The particularly difficult answers always came to him with the repeated scratching of his copper beard or other seemingly strange rituals.

Anakin was too young and headstrong to engage in any such calming techniques. Act now and think later was his motto.

Obi-wan had to admit that his Padawan's hare-brained ideas didn't always end in trouble. They often yielded good results. What was the old adage? Oh yes. Low risk, low return.

It was after much thought that Obi-wan had an idea. Something Anakin would probably have approved of had he been here.

Dex's Diner was next on Obi-wan's list. He hoped to find the right answers there.

* * *

Complete and whole families were something Anakin had never known. His free, but poor friends from Mos Espa had little to their names. But they had families. As a small child the life of back-breaking work had become routine. He had accepted that. But he would never accept the fact that he had no father, no family besides his mother.

Shmi was a wonderful mother. Probably better than most mothers. The anger would rise up inside him when he would look at her working herself to the edge for Watto. There was no one there to protect her. She had to protect herself every moment of her life. At random points in his childhood he had seen the spark in her kind brown eyes. She had once had the wanderlust, free-spirit of his.

But then she became a slave.

Most children would beg for attention and praise if they knew they had Anakin's gifts. He was glad he could use them to distract Watto from barking orders at Shmi after she had worked herself to near death.

He missed her terribly at that moment. He wondered how she was without him to protect her. If she had been sold off to some tyrant somewhere on Tatooine. How often they beat her. If she was even still alive.

Padmé was far ahead of him at that point, in a verbal competition of wits with her sister, Sola.

She looked back at him with concern, noticing the far-away look on his face.

"Anakin!" She motioned for him to catch up.

A woman in her fifties opened the door. She was beautiful like Padmé, but in a motherly way.

This is what Shmi would have looked like had she had a normal life. The lines of pain and hardship would not be etched into her face.

Padmé's mother looked healthy. Her skin was warm and alive, cheeks red. She had the roundness of a content housewife. She wasn't overweight, but she looked soft. She was dressed very conservatively with many vulominous layers, but he knew that under all those petticoats and long sleeves that her bones didn't press into hollow skin awkwardly the way Shmi's did when he hugged her. Her cheeks were full with the comfort of an easy life.

"This is my mother, Jobal." Padmé introduced her to him.

Her eyes were incredibly kind. And unlike Shmi their kindness was not laced with weariness, with spiritual defeat.

There was love and nothing else. Jobal smiled.

"Hello."

"Mother, this is Anakin."

"Hello, Anakin." Her voice sounded almost like a song.

"It's nice to meet you, Jobal." He said. The smile on his face was genuine. The love that seemed to glow from the household had found its way into his features.

"You must have some of the lunch I prepared. It's delicious If I say so myself. And you look like you could use some real food. You're a bit slender for someone your age."

Padmé's mouth opened in shock, her eyes wide. "Mom!"

Anakin was grinning from ear to ear. "It's fine. I'd love the opportunity to eat myself into oblivion. We don't get that at the Jedi Temple very often."

He looked at Padmé's uncomfortable demeanor. "That is if you don't mind, Padmé."

She looked like she was going to retort some curt response. But then she burst into laughter.


	10. Belonging

**Thanks to DragonBall256, Sodorland, and Guest for reviewing. Soderland: lol about going beyond his handsome surface. A lot of fanfics here are such Mary-sues with Padmé swooning over his looks. I dislike reading those. I mean, the guy is attractive. But that has little to do with why he's such an interesting character. One of the reasons I like the prequels is that they're so emotional. I want to explore that. **

**This entire chapter is basically introducing Padmé's family. Comedic relief, you know? So no fight scenes or anything. Sorry, not sorry. Thanks to everyone who has faved this story as well. Not many of you, but every follow and favorite means something to me. Alrightly, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Belonging**

The easy part was over, unfortunately.

Ladies were always pleased by a polite and attractive young man.

But men saw that as a cover concealing some…unsavory intentions.

Anakin knew that as soon as Padmé's father walked in he would have to be on his best behavior.

Not that her parents were going to be let in on Anakin and Padmé's secret relationship and that he would have to prove himself a worthy suitor.

He wanted to make an impression, though. There was very little in the world worse than angering a girl's father.

Ruwee introduced himself. Anakin expected some gruff and over-serious man. Padmé had to get her fiery strength from _someone_.

But like Jobal, there was a warmth to Ruwee. Whatever aggressive or hyper-masculine traits this man may have had seemed to have been tamed with age. He was what Anakin would have heard his female peers in the temple call a "cute old man".

He was stocky with round cheeks. Food seemed to be in strong supply at the Naberrie household, Anakin mused with a smile tugging at his lips.

"So, what brings you here to Naboo with my lovely daughter?"

His words seemed completely non-threatening, but Anakin could read the man's mind. Ruwee was good at seeming soft-spoken, but there was no fooling a Jedi. Anakin knew that if he did the slightest thing to hurt Padmé, intentional or unintentional that this man would not hesitate to break bones. But what father wouldn't? Especially for such a special girl as Padmé?

"Professional business actually."

Jobal seemed slightly disappointed.

Sola was shamelessly honest as usual. "Yeah, he's not her boyfriend! What a pity."

There was an awkward silence and Anakin wished Obi-wan was there to keep him on his best behavior. It was exceedingly difficult not laugh at that moment.

"Don't harass the boy, Sola." Jobal scolded.

Ruwee continued his…interrogation. "What kind of business?"

"There were precautions the senate wanted to take."

"Precautions for what?" Jobal asked, her features filled with worry.

"Your daughter has been the target of two assassination attempts. I'm sorry to have to tell you on such a happy occasion."

Padme shot him a glare. "Anakin." She mouthed with irritation.

"You told us everything was settled." Ruwee frowned.

"She lied." Sola interrupted. "As usual."

"You don't have to worry about me. Anakin is one of the Jedi's best warriors. His intelligence and bravery defeated an entire fleet of Battle droids during the Trade Federation's invasion a decade ago."

Ruwee's demeanor softened somewhat. "That's impressive, son."

"Enough chatter!" Jobal yelled over the. "My food is getting cold."

Ruwee smiled jokingly at his wife. "That would be quite a shame, wouldn't it?"

"You shut your mouth." Jobal answered playfully.

No one hesitated to sit down at the table. As he had promised, Anakin ate until he felt like he was suffocating with food. He leaned back in his chair with slight discomfort.

Sola observed him. "He's gorged himself." She laughed.

"Are you alright, Anakin?" Jobal asked.

"Uh, yeah. Your food is just overwhelmingly delicious."

"_Over-whelmingly delicious_? That is the worst lie ever. You look you're going to pass out." Padme teased.

"The food was just so good I couldn't stop."

"My wife's cooking is very dangerous." Ruwee boasted.

"Only the wisest can resist its charms."

Anakin was about to speak. And then the barriers of politeness were broken.

He belched…loudly.

The laughter was deafening. There were few sounds as horrifying as the hysterical laughter of a group of women and Anakin wanted to flee. Not only was his hearing going to be potentially damaged at that point, but he was embarrassed.

"Um…pardon me." Anakin said sheepishly.

"It's okay, son. The sign of a real man is his aversion to pretense. Let's not all act like we don't burp." Ruwee looked at Sola. "We all know you're very good at that."

"Dad!" Sola whined.

"Someone needed to put you in your place." Padmé said with matter of fact earnestness.

Anakin laughed. "Maybe Sola and I should have a competition."

Sola crossed her arms and raised an eye-brow, a smirk on her face. "You don't know what trouble you're getting yourself into, Jedi boy."

Anakin was unrelenting. "I think I'm up for the challenge."

* * *

The belching match lasted an hour. Ruwee and Jobal kept score. It ended after five rounds with the competitors at a tie.

"Tie-breaker!" Sola shouted.

Padmé's patience had worn thin. "Mom, this was supposed to be a short visit. And I think Anakin is exhausted."

Anakin looked at her playfully. "Speak for yourself."

"Anakin." She said firmly.

"Fine, fine." He backed down. "We're going."

Sola stood up like a spoilt child. "What? There has to be a tie-breaker. We're at a stalemate!"

"It's just a game." Jobal said. "Let the poor children go."

Their home's alert system sounded with a prolonged chirp.

"The kids are home!" Sola said with excitement.

"Kids?" Anakin asked. "Whose kids?"

"Mine, silly."

"You're a parent?" he asked in mock skepticism.

She made a crude gesture at him and went over to answer the door. Two little girls, both under seven years old waited at the door .One had straight hair like Sola and the other had Padme's curls.

"Mommy, mommy!" Their voices were a high pitched duet.

"Hello babies!" Sola kneeled and her arms opened, each child latching to an awaiting arm. She stood and their stubby little legs hanging in the air. She swung them back and forth. After a minute of heart-warming affection she set them back down on the ground.

"Ryoo, Pooja." She walked them over to Anakin. "This is Padme's friend, Anakin."

They struggled to pronounce his name. Anakin laughed.

"Just call him Ani." Padme intervened,

He looked at Padme. "That's a child's name." he whispered.

Pooja, the four year old with light brown curls came up with her own nick-name.

"Kin-kins."

Anakin smiled. "Works for me." He kneeled and Sola ushered them forward. Pooja was not shy.

"What's your name?" He asked, making eye contact.

"Pooja." She said proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Pooja."

She looked back at her mother for some sort of permission. Sola nodded.

"Kin-kins?"

"Yes, Pooja?"

She pointed to his braid.

"Oh this?" The smile on his face was growing wider and wider by the minute.

"This is my padawan braid."

"Pada-wan. What's that?"

Sola walked up to the little girl. "You know the Knights in your fairy stories?"

Pooja nodded. "Well, kin-kins here is one of them."

She smiled so wide it seemed her face would break. "Really?!"

"Kin-kins."

He chuckled. "Yes, pooja."

Sola giggled. "Let her play with your braid. She's very curious about it."

"Um, okay."

She wrapped her chubby little fingers over the small piece of blond hair. She ran her thumbs over the uneven texture, the bands that held the hair together.

She caught him off guard when she yanked it.

"Gods, owww!"

Pooja laughed. Sola picked her up, saving Anakin from a painful fate.

"So you must be Ryoo." Anakin looked at the older seven year old girl.

"Yes. Hello Mister Anakin."

He held his hand out. She was hesitant, but then she shook his hand.

"Will you come back, kin-kins?" Pooja asked, still in her mother's arms.

He grinned. "For you? Of course."

She giggled happily.

Jobal spoke up. "Alright, I think we should let them go."

Ruwee and Anakin exchanged a hand-shake.

"You keep my little princess safe."

"Queen, dad. I was a _Queen._"

"You'll always be a princess to me, honey."

Padmé looked irritated.

Jobal threw her arms around Anakin. "It was great to meet you. Visit us again soon."

Anakin thought with much wistfulness that he would feel very comfortable living with Padmé's family. There was a sense of belonging he felt around them; he had never felt that anywhere else. With Padmé he felt like he belonged. But there was a togetherness at her home.

And then he remembered that he was not a regular person. Jedi's were not allowed to marry. He would never be part of their family. The dream was over. And suddenly he felt very lonely.


	11. Now I am Found

**A/N: Alrighty. Lusitana (formally Guest) I'm glad I can finally thank you properly now that you have username. Thanks for being a loyal reviewer. Kalibex and June, welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! On with the chapter, then.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Now I am Found**

Obi-wan had learned thanks to his trusty friend Dex that the poison darts he had collected were Kamino Saber darts. The archives showed no record of the planet ever existing. But Ob-wan knew the degree of human error. Just because something wasn't recorded didn't necessarily mean it didn't exist. And since humans encoded information into the archives, there wasn't 100 % certainty that they were correct. Some liked to believe so. Obi-wan was not one of them.

Jocasta Nu, one of the Jedi Order's elder veterans was outright offended that Obi-wan would question the archive-s accuracy. Obi-wan had approached Yoda. Yoda had given him the answers he was looking for.

The star systems were clustered tightly around the coordinates Obi-wan had set which meant some gravitational pull had to be keeping them there.

He had all the information he needed.

The Temple's landing platform which was previously retracted, opened up. Obi-wan's red accented delta-wing fighter sat proudly on the platform and he heard the chirping of the R4 unit installed on the starship's left wing. He sat quietly in the cock-pit, his face turned to the heavens. The high winds of the city washing over his face. It ruffled his long copper hair and gave him the clarity he was looking for. The force spoke to him.

And with that he set the coordinates for the mysterious Kamino. His delta-wing fighter shot into the sky like a bolt of lightning, gone in a millisecond.

* * *

Anakin had only seen Naboo's swampy forest and rolling hills. The secluded lake country was another thing entirely.

Mountains rose into the blue sky, casting a violet and green reflection over the water of the giant, sprawling lake. It was a paradise hidden away from politics and crowds. The only sounds were those of Naboo's native fowl, singing songs to their mates and settling with soft splashes on the surface of the lake.

Padmé was sitting beside him on the water speeder they were using to get the Lake Retreat. Her thigh was pressed up against his, her cheek on his shoulder. Her small hand was still inside his. He could barely feel his own breath in his lungs. He felt transcendent, detached from everything else around him in the most incredible way possible.

The speeder's old pilot, Paddy Accu, glanced over at them from time to time. He smiled in a wistful way, reminded of his youth with his own wife. She had died five years ago and he took vicarious pleasure in watching the young couple on his speeder so content with love.

The speeder pulled up finally to the docks of the Lake retreat. Paddy stood in unison with Anakin and Padmé. He grinned.

"Well, here you are. Varykino."

"Thank you." Padmé smiled, her hand on his arm affectionately.

"What it must be like to stay there. I can only imagine."

"Paddy. You can stay anytime you like."

"With the credits I make. Never." He laughed.

"I have it rented out for the entire summer. Stay with us."

"I wouldn't want to impose." He said.

"Well then, we're returning to Coruscant in the next couple of weeks for the senate vote. You can stay here."

"Your offer is very kind, Padmé. But even so, I can't account for my lost wages."

Padmé looked at him silently. He had been very kind to her over the years. A friend she could confide in when her school friends were annoying. A friend she could confide in about anything, really.

"I'll compensate you for your lost wages. You deserve a vacation."

He hugged her. "You are a Saint, Padmé. Naboo needs more politicians like you in the senate. The whole galaxy needs more people like you."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I hope to see you again very soon. You've been a great confidante."

Varkino's staff waited dutifully at the dock, taking Anakin and Padmé's belongings up to their rooms. Padmé had gone ahead of Anakin.

Paddy looked at Anakin with a knowing smile.

"She's a very special lady." He said.

Anakin smiled in return. "Yes she is."

"Don't let her out of your reach. Marry that girl."

Anakin looked at his scuffed Jedi boots with mute sadness.

"I can't. Jedi aren't allowed to."

"She deserves a full life, son."

Anakin looked over Paddy's shoulder at the mountains breaking up the horizon.

He looked over at the old man and answered finally. "Yes. She does."

* * *

Anakin watched Padmé. The worry of her profession was nowhere on her face. She seemed like a young woman enjoying the beautiful scenery. This was the way he always wanted to see her. All Padmé had ever done in her life was fight. And he didn't want her to.

He spoke finally, remorseful for interrupting her peace. But he needed to say it.

"What would you say if I said I was leaving the Order to be with you?"

She looked over at him earnestly. "I would say you were being stupid. The Republic needs your gifts, Anakin."

"And when exactly would I be able to put those gifts to the test? The Council doesn't think I'm ready for the trials and I don't think they ever will."

"That's nonsense. If you would just be patient and listen to Obi-wan then I think they'd change their minds."

He sighed in frustration. "You don't think you deserve a normal life? A life where you could scream from the mountain tops in front of you that you were happy and in love? Just like everybody else does when they've found somebody?"

"My selfish desires are preceded by the needs of our Republic, Ani. Something is about to happen and I fear the change will not be for the better."

"There are always going to be problems in our society, Padmé. The world isn't perfect and it never will be. If you think that putting your personal life behind the needs of the senate is going to save Naboo and the Republic, then I think you're lying to yourself. _**You **_have to be happy first. Then you could be an even better leader than you already are."

"You sound like Sola." She said emotionlessly.

"She's always telling me to settle down. Maybe I don't want to. I think I have a lot of strength in me, Anakin. Living a calm life is not going to fulfill me the way I need. I don't know if I could be the housewife my mother is. I'd be too bored."

He touched her hand, pulling her to face him slightly.

"You wouldn't have to change yourself for me, Padmé. And if you know me the way you say you do you would know that you'd never live a day of calm if you were with me."

She looked away from him.

"I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. The diplomatic speech you just gave me won't convince me. Maybe the senate believes your pretty words, but I'm not the senate."

She looked at him with the slightest burning in her eyes. "You told me you were going to prove the Jedi Council wrong. Do everything they didn't think you were capable of doing. You can't do that if you leave the Order."

"I don't want to prove anyone wrong any more. Their opinions don't matter to me. Fine titles and awards and respect mean nothing if you aren't fulfilled in your own life, it isn't the same."

"Anakin…"

His features softened. "What?"

"You're ruining it."

"What?"

"The view. Us together…alone. Just enjoy the moment."

He sighed in defeat. "Okay."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and he draped his arm across her back likewise. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. The hum of the summer breeze and her breathing were the only sounds he could hear. And all he could feel was love at its purest form.

The kind that calmed you and set you to sleep in peace. The kind that made you want to be lost and never found.

If this was _lost_, he never wanted to be _found._

He was found, he realized. Even if no one wanted to believe it. And she had found him.

And that was all he needed.

That was all.


	12. The Unknown

**A/N: Thanks Lusitana and Angie for reviewing! On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Unknown**

After a long and tiresome day, it was finally time to go to sleep. Padmé's flimsy silk nightgown was the only thing that separated her from Anakin's bare torso. They were spooned together, legs twined. His forearm rested over hers, her hand tucked in his.

They were both in the transition from wakefulness into sleep. Sounds had become duller and heart rates had slowed. She could feel him breathe softly against her back, his ribcage expanding with air.

She sighed happily and then fell completely asleep.

_The world she woke up in looked much like her parent's home. She was seated in her living room, her parents and Sola seated in various other places. They were all laughing and she realized she was laughing too._

_Anakin, as usual, was putting on a show._

_He was playing a game of charades, his face twisting into all sorts of goofy expressions. Ryoo was laughing hysterically and Pooja was running around him with glee._

_She felt so warm. _

_The scene remained the same except for one thing. The children around him changed. Two toddlers of no more than two with chestnut hair waddled clumsily. He calmed and crouched down. They were in his arms and he laughed. There was no sound. Only the look of contentedness on his face. He picked them up, bouncing them in his arms playfully._

_She walked over to them slowly. One turned slightly, looking at her affectionately. The child's eyes were blue like Anakin's._

"_Mommy."_

_She felt almost light-headed with happiness. She reached out to take the child from Anakin._

_The child wouldn't budge and she looked up at Anakin with a smile. _

_He wasn't smiling back. His eyes were yellow._

_The children started wailing. They managed to get free of his grasp, running away and hiding behind the room's furniture. Padmé backed away from him slowly._

_He advanced on her. There was a cracking sound and she could see the vertebrae of his spine tear through his back and grow into long bony spikes, sharp like a demons._

_One side of his face melted away, his jawbone and back teeth visible. The skin around his left eye decayed and fell off, revealing a bulging bloodshot eyeball._

_She began to scream._

"_Padmé." His voice different, coarse and gravelly. "I love you."_

_The back of her foot hit the living room couch and she fell back onto it. _

_She was crying and then the room imploded._

She shot up in bed, hyperventilating.

She looked down at him. He was still.

Padmé got out of bed, eyeing him nervously.

He shifted and opened his eyes. They were pale silver in the moonlight.

"It's the middle of night." He said sleepily.

She looked at him wordlessly and then walked out of room onto the Lake Retreat's balcony. The night air was cold against her skin and she shivered.

"Padmé." She could hear behind her.

She didn't speak, looking at the billions of star that spotted the sky.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he was standing beside her.

"I don't know"

"That's not gonna cut it, Padmé. You're not a very skilled liar."

"'Are you using the force to read my mind right now? Because I don't approve."

"No. The way you're acting is making it obvious. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…you're going to laugh at me." She said like a child.

"No, I'm not."

"You laugh every time I tell you something's wrong." She whined.

He moved so he was blocking her view of the mountains, the moonlight casting a silver outline around the silhouette of him. His hands were on her forearms, they smoothed up her upper arms, past her shoulders. He cupped her face, his thumbs moving back and forth over her soft cheeks.

"Tell me what's wrong." He whispered.

The fear dissipated.

"I keep having nightmares about you. You become this demon and then I see fire. Lots of fire."

"I think your doubts about our relationship are finding their way into your dreams."

"I just can't help but think that something bad is going to happen to you."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked into his eyes, the anxiety no longer apparent in her gaze.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"If you need to ask, then the answer is no."

He smiled. "I think you're a little uptight, Padmé."

She swatted his hands away indignantly. "See! I knew it! You're judging me. You're giving me the whole, _"You're ridiculous, Padmé."_ Just so you know, I've got a couple of years on you. I know a little bit more about life than you do. You're young and your life is right now is fun and games. But when you have responsibilities, it's not as easy to be carefree anymore."

"Don't get so bent out of shape. If you'd let me finish my sentence, then maybe you wouldn't be so upset right now."

She went to speak, but he pressed a finger to her lips. She crossed her arms, annoyed.

"I think a certain level of pragmatism in serious situations is necessary." He said calmly.

"But life isn't always serious. And this 'thing' we have for each other has nothing to do with the burdens of living. You need to let yourself go around me. I think this is very new for you. It's new for me too. But unlike you, I take joy in the unexpected. It reminds me that I'm alive. The ability to feel surprise and awe is one of the most important things in life. If you live that way you'll never have a dull day. You don't have to be afraid of the unknown. You don't have to be afraid of falling with me. I'll make sure you never hit the ground."

She looked up at him like a lost child.

"I think you're scared of falling love. Those dreams you've been having of me are just symbols of your fear. That's all they are."

She sighed.

"What?" He asked, grinning.

She smiled softly. "You're a lot more mature than I give you credit for."

"Hey!" He said jokingly. "Ease up on the back-handed compliments."

"Hypocrite. You just went on a tirade about my personality flaws."

He laughed.

She watched him quietly, enjoying the look of joy on his face.

His laughter quieted. "Are we good now?"

She nodded,

"Good. Because I have some unsavory plans for you."

Before she could say anything, he threw her over his shoulder.

She pounded on his back. "Put me down, Anakin! Put me down!"

The only response she got was his relentless laughter.

* * *

Kamino was a water planet. There was a solid surface covered in an ocean miles deep. There was no land, not even a speckle of a few islands. As Obi-wan's delta-wing fighter broke past the stormy atmosphere, he saw a colony of man-made islands. There was no vegetation. The metal structures rose from the waves.

The starship purred as it powered down, floating elegantly before it settled down on the landing pad.

He had never seen such a place. It was like something from a dream, an odd mix of human innovation and untouched nature.

The rain pelted down on him and in a matter of seconds he was sopping wet from head to toe.

The entrance from which the landing pad extended opened and an ethereal creature stepped out.

Its skin was almost white, smooth like a reptile's. It eyes were enormous and dark, limbs disproportionately long. The narrow head sat on an extremely tall neck.

Usually Obi-wan could maintain his cool composure, but he was certain his awe was obvious on his face.

The humanoid creature ushered him inside to a starkly lit room. It was sterile looking like the operating room of a medical center.

It turned out that the Kaminoans were expecting a Jedi's visit. According to Lama Su, the prime minister of the planet, a Jedi had ordered the creation of a clone army. While the Kaminoans were giving him information continuously, all he had was more questions.

Why would a Jedi go behind the Council's back? Why would a Jedi ask for an army? Was he preparing for some war? Did this Jedi know something that the Council didn't?

Fortunately he stumbled upon some useful information. Lama Su was explaining to him who the clones were created from. Unknowingly the prime minister said that the man was a bounty hunter.

It clicked in Obi-wan's mind. This man Lama Su spoke of had to be the bounty hunter they had pursued on Coruscant.

Finally, the assassin was in his grasp.


	13. Defeat

**A/N: Thanks to Sodorland, Lusitana, and DragonBall256 for reviewing. You guys are awesome! Short chapter, but I should be adding another one tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Defeat**

Obi-wan didn't want to admit it, but he missed Anakin.

Especially at the current moment as he hung precariously off one of the metal domed structures on Kamino. The only thing keeping from falling into the stormy waves below was the cable Jango Fett had tied his wrists together with. The overhang he was clinging onto advanced further away from the level underneath and wouldn't be a straight drop if he jumped.

But then he remembered.

A decade ago he had been in the same position, hanging off a nuclear reactor during a fight with the now deceased Darth Maul. The conditions were different on Kamino, the rain covered metal of the structures like ice. But it was worth a try.

He focused, his brows furrowed in concentration and then he shot up with the power of force.

Jango was relentless, a true killer. He would leave no stone unturned. He went for Obi-wan, attempting to push him off the structure into the waves.

The Mandalorian armor slammed into Obi-wan rather painfully and he couldn't breathe for a moment, the air knocked out of his lungs.

He had done what he had lectured Anakin about many times and dropped his light-saber some moments before. But it was not too far away and he reached out, summoning it with the force. It flew into his waiting hands and he swung, deflecting the blaster shots Jango was releasing towards him. Obi-wan advanced on him and knocked the blaster out of his hands. But Jango had no problem fighting with brute force. He kicked obi-wan in the ribs and knocked him down onto the ground. As he was going to wrestle the light-saber from the Jedi, Obi-wan suddenly plunged the light-saber into Jango's chest plate. The wound was superficial, but enough to send the man back in extreme pain. He fell, the rain splashing around him as he landed on his back.

His son Boba was almost as skilled a fighter as his father. He raised a blaster and shot for Obi-wan. Except that it wasn't a blaster. A dart lodged itself into Obi-wan's neck. He quickly tore it from his skin. It had missed a main artery, but there was enough poison to cause considerable damage. Blood trickled down from his neck and stained his robes a garnet red. The ship that Jango and Boba were planning on using to escape had been powered up for some time. With the remaining strength he had, he unclipped a homing beacon from his utility belt and threw it onto the ship's hull. The coordinates of Boba's ship would be sent to the Jedi Council's data intake center. And that was all he could hope for.

Then the gray world blurred and he felt himself fall onto the ground.

There was no help and he mused for a moment if this is the place where he would die. Every Jedi was prepared for this day. But Obi-wan worried for Anakin, whose training was not completed.

What would become of the boy?

Who would agree to train him?

Who would be up to the challenge?

He couldn't think about the subject anymore. He slipped completely from consciousness. Everything was black.


	14. Fragile Things

**A/N: Thanks to Shattered-Destiny00 for rewiewing. I'm glad you like my story!**

**Alrighty. Some romantic fluff and lemon ahead. Chapter is rated M.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Fragile Things**

Had Anakin not been so heady with love, he would have realized that Obi-wan was in trouble. His mind was lost with the feelings Padmé had stirred in him.

The birds flew in flocks from treetop to treetop. Down on the grasses of Naboo's meadows were the young couple. They lay side by side, their eyes fixed to the puffy clouds that dotted the blue sky.

"I'd like to live here." Anakin said softly, breaking the serene stillness.

"And how would Obi-wan feel about that?"

"I'd convince him that that Naboo would be good for my mental well-being. And such a calm environment would be good for training. "

"And where would you two live? Down the hallway from me at Varykino? He'd wake up one night and find us in bed together and then it would all be over." She said playfully.

Anakin laughed boyishly. "I didn't think about that."

"You never _'think'_ about anything."

"Oh I think about things. Mainly…us together, doing some scandalous things to each other."

Padmé burst into laughter. "You're a wicked, disgusting boy."

"You need more of those in your life. I think that those dignitaries and wealthy suitors who want your hand in marriage bore you to tears."

She sat up. "Maybe."

There was a pause. Padmé's eyes gaze settled on the waterfalls in the distance.

Anakin's stare echoed hers, his eyes taking in the infinite countryside.

He smiled suddenly and was on his feet with much exuberance.

"What?" Padmé looked up at him.

"Let's go." He motioned over to the waterfalls.

She stood up. He took her hand in his and started running toward the river in the distance.

"Gods, you're so fast. I'm getting tired."

He stopped for a moment. "I'll carry you, then." He crouched down and she climbed onto his back, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms holding on to his shoulders.

She slowed him down a bit, but he was still going for the falls with considerable speed.

The forward motion cast a breeze on Padmé's face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

When she opened her eyes, they had reached the falls. Anakin set her down on the grass gently.

"You wanna go for a swim?"

"Anakin, I'm wearing silk. The water will ruin it."

He looked at her with that gaze. The one where his eyes burned with lust.

"No one you were going to be wearing your dress."

Her eyes lit up playfully. "Anakin!"

He looked at her with nonchalance.

"What?"

"We're outside. Someone could see!"

He laughed. "There's no one here but us."

"This isn't private property. There's no way of knowing if anyone will show up."

"What did I tell you, Padmé?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm uptight and need to loosen up."

"Well, then."

She was absolutely still, apprehensive.

Anakin unclipped his belt and threw off his leather tabards.

Padmé looked at him, giggling nervously.

He looked over at her, smiling softly. He was younger than her, but in that moment he looked at her as though he was older and found her completely endearing.

"When you said you were inexperienced sexually, you really meant it."

"You're so mean."

"Had you even kissed a boy before me?"

She blushed furiously. "Yes! His name was Palo!"

He grinned. "Calm down. No need to be ashamed."

"It's kind of difficult when you tease me about it constantly."

"You're just so fun to rile up. I can't help it."

His tunic dropped onto the grass, followed by the gauzy shirt underneath. He sat on the ground, taking his boots off.

Padmé was unmoving. She still hadn't garnered the courage to follow Anakin's lead.

He looked up at her. "I've seen you naked before. Why are you so hesitant?"

"It's just new to me."

"Well, let me help you."

He stood before her suddenly. There were no words, just his eyes locked with hers.

His irises were a saturated blue almost like the sky above them. He touched her face, cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt his kiss, soft against her lips. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him so that every line of her body fit against his own. She melted into the embrace, snaking one arm around his neck and the other into his hair.

He pushed her lips apart with his own and she exhaled into his mouth, whimpering. There was a moment where all they did was breathe into each other and then their lips began to slide against each other with fiery passion.

His sigh purred against her mouth.

And then he pulled away, feathering kisses down her neck. Her knees grew weak and she leaned into him. She felt his hands pull at the hook closures on the back of her dress. They unclipped one by one. He slid the material down until her torso was bare, his mouth brushing up against her breast.

She mewled. Her dress was pooled around her ankles then and she felt him press a trail of hot kisses down her body. His mouth parted over her belly, tongue tracing a line around her navel.

"Oh Gods, Anakin." She moaned. Her fingers dug into his hair.

He laughed softly against her skin. And then he was off his knees and standing at his full height.

"Anakin!" She yelled, her face flushed. "Why did you stop!?"

"We're not done." He smiled.

"Now that I've done you the service of undressing you I think you should do the same for me."

She looked down at his pants hung low on his hips.

"I thought we were going for a swim."

"Why can't we do both?" he asked, his voice hushed.

Her hands grasped the fabric and she pulled them down until he was as equally unclothed as her. She blushed.

He laughed and took her face in his hands, his mouth crashing onto hers. She felt his hand on the back of her thigh and she hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He walked them over to the rocky pool of water until they were waist deep in it.

The sun was directly over head and the water glistened like diamonds as they made love.

Some hours later the meadow was cast in a film of golden light as the sun began to set over the hills.

Padmé and Anakin lay among the grasses and wildflowers, wrapped in his Jedi Robe.

Her eyes fluttered open sleepily.

Anakin was still asleep.

Padmé traced his brow and his eyes opened slowly.

"It's getting dark, Ani." She said softly.

They both sat up.

"I really don't feel like putting my dress back on. It took me forever to put it on this morning."

Anakin threw her his brown tunic. She laughed and put it on. It was extremely loose on her and on her short stature looked more like a kimono dress.

Anakin dressed himself and looked over at her. She looked completely adorable in his tunic. Delicate and fragile. He wondered sometimes how his touch didn't break her. The water of the thundering falls had made her hair wild and frizzy and smudged her eye make-up.

She always focused on looking so well-kempt, but in that moment the raw, messy natural beauty of her was incredible sexy.

* * *

By the time they returned to Varykino the Lake Country was dark.

After dinner they went outside and enjoyed the stars in the sky.

Padmé noticed that Anakin was unusually silent. She looked over at him.

"Is something wrong, Ani?"

He looked over at her wistfully. "No. No, everything is right."

"Then what is it?"

"I love you."

"I already know that."

"No. I don't think you do. I've said it to you, but I don't think you actually believe it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Padmé."

She knew where the conversation was going and she tried to keep her composure.

"Anakin…" She warned.

"I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband."

"Anakin, we can't get married."

"Why not? We love each other. Isn't that the ultimate expression of love?"

"Jedi's can't marry."

"No one has to know." He said softly.

She sighed in frustration. "And how do you propose we keep that big a secret?"

"It's possible. People have done it before."

"And has it ended well for the couples?"

"I have no idea!"

"It's not going to be an easy life." Padmé said.

"My life has never been easy. But at least we'll have each other."

Padmé walked back inside, her features twisted in worry.

"Marry me, Padmé."

She was silent for a moment and then she turned to face him.

"No."

He looked at her in shock.

"No?"

"I can't."

"Don't you love me?"

"I love you very much."

"Then why?"

"It's irresponsible. "

"Damn responsibility, Padmé. Do something for yourself for once."

She looked away from him, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Wasn't one of your biggest dreams to settle down like your sister and have a family?"

She looked at him wordlessly and there was a longing in her eyes.

"Yes."

"I could give you everything you could ever want. Children."

She looked stricken, her eyes glazing over with tears.

"You think that would be fair on our children? Our secret life. You away on missions."

"I told you I would leave the Jedi order for you."

"The order needs you more than I do." She said softly.

He raised his voice. "The _order_ has done nothing for me! Nothing but given me ridiculous rules to follow and disapproving glares. I don't owe them anything."

"We're done talking about this." Padmé said wearily.

The anger on his face faded into a defeated sadness and he walked away.

Padmé stared at his figure until it disappeared into the dark corridors of Varykino.

She walked to her room and found that he wasn't there. When she went to his adjacent bedroom she found that he had locked his door.

Padmé returned to her room and cried silently until she was so exhausted that she fell asleep.

* * *

Anakin lay in bed, unable to sleep. He stared at the high ceiling.

He felt like something was suddenly out of place. He focused and sensed pain, emanating strongly from Obi-wan's force signature. His eyes closed, senses attuned.

And there it was. The vision.

There was blinding light. Obi-wan was lying on his back, covered in blood. Pale and unconscious.

Something was definitely wrong.

He forgot momentarily about his fight with Padmé, extremely worried for his master. He got up out of bed and found his com-link.

"Hello Master Jedi. I recommend that the council investigate some troubling news. Upon meditation I had a vision where I saw Master Obi-wan Kenobi unconscious at an unknown med-center. I feel much pain from him in the force. I don't know his whereabouts, but I assume he told the Council where he was headed. Perhaps someone should be sent to his rescue."

A blue hologram of Ki Adi-Mundi illuminated the room.

"Hello, Padawan."

"Hello Master."

"Master Yoda has been notified. He has felt the same rift you felt in the force."

"Where is Obi-wan?"

"He intended to go to Kamino, a planet near the Rishi Maze."

"I'm worried for him. He looked near death in my vision. Whatever measures the Council is planning on taking should be taken quickly."

"We are doing everything we can, young Skywalker."

"I think I should go and see what I can do for him."

"No, Padawan. Your mission was to protect the senator. Her safety will be compromised."

Anakin sighed, irritated. "Yes, Master. You're right."

"Don't worry."

Anakin nodded and turned the com-link off. He walked out of his room to the living area of the Lake retreat, the fireplace still illuminated with fire.

He stared at the flames numbly.

At that moment he felt as though he was losing the two of the most important people in his life.


	15. I Am Lost

**A/N: Thanks to DragonBall256, ShatteredDestiny-00, Lusitana, and 'Guest' for reviewing. You guys are awesome! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**I Am Lost**

It was late into the night when Anakin decided to go to bed. The fire burning in the hearth had gone out leaving only ash and burnt wood in its wake.

He walked down the eerily silent marble corridors of the lake retreat.

Obi-wan was probably dead and the Jedi Council was probably deliberating a course of action during a useless meeting.

Anakin could never understand why they needed to analyze everything instead of just doing something. There were dire situations happening all around them and all they could do was sit around in a room and decide for almost an hour what they should do instead of actually doing something productive.

Of course Obi-wan would scold him for having such an attitude. Think before you act was Obi-wan's motto.

But in some situations there was no time to think. You had to react suddenly and hope you made the right choice.

In circumstances of death time was of the essence and taking too much time deliberating meant certain death.

But what did he know? Anakin was just stupid and reckless, right?

He sighed and went to open his bedroom door. He heard soft footsteps and Padmé came into view under the light of a wall-mounted lantern.

She looked at him silently and by her swollen eyes he could tell that she had been crying heavily.

"I think we need to talk." She said in a weary voice.

"I thought you decided that we were done talking." Anakin replied sarcastically.

"Don't argue with me. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you either. Obi-wan's been hurt on his investigation. He's probably dying somewhere and the Council doesn't want me to go and help him."

Padmé looked at him with worry. "We should help him."

"And go against the Council's orders? Don't I do that enough already?"

"Anakin, you've never cared what the Council thinks. You've trusted your instinct. You should do what you think is right."

"I think I should help him."

"Then that is what we'll do."

There was a pause.

Anakin spoke finally.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked softly.

"Come inside. I'm lonely."

He followed her into her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed.

There were no words spoken for some moments and then Padmé covered Anakin's hand with hers. She curled her fingers around his and their eyes locked.

Padmé broke the silence. "I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry. But you need to understand. The entire galaxy is at the brink of war. And as civil servants, you and I need to devote ourselves to fixing this mess. You as a Jedi and I as a senator are in positions of power that others aren't. We should take advantage of that and help keep the republic together."

Anakin usually had a lot to say. But at that moment he stared at her silently and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

She touched his face. He looked down at their hands, avoiding her gaze.

"I love you, Anakin. Never doubt that. And just so you know when I said no; it was _no_ for now, not _no_ forever."

He looked up at her and the blue of his eyes seemed to burn with energy.

"What?" he asked, confused and elated at the same time.

"When this whole mess is over we will be together in every sense of the word. I'll marry you. We'll settle down and have a family. I'll give you everything you need and you'll do the same for me."

His lips were on hers before she could finish.

There was little sleep for the couple. That would be saved for the early hours of sunrise. For as long as the stars spotted the sky, Anakin and Padmé made sweet love.

* * *

Obi-wan's sleep was deep and dreamless and he had lost all sense of time. It could have been a day, month, or year from the time he lost consciousness.

His eyes opened and he winced as the harsh lights of the med-center filled his sensitive vision.

"Blast, what happened?"

He held his head in pain, sitting up slowly.

"Master Obi-wan."

The voice was soft and dignified like a female's.

Obi-wan looked over to see Taun We, the Kaminoan who had introduced him to the Prime Minister.

"What's going on?"

"You were assaulted. We gave you anti-venom."

"Yes I was assaulted. The host for your clone army, Jango Fett attacked me."

Taun We's pupils dilated slightly, but she remained quite expressionless otherwise.

"That is a baseless claim you're making. "

"The lack of witnesses doesn't mean that I'm lying."

"I am not accusing you of lying, but we can't prosecute someone based simply on hear-say. There are legal measures that need to be taken."

Obi-wan sighed. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"A day."

"Am I fully recovered?"

"All traces of the poison have been removed from your bloodstream. Our medic recommends that you rest, however."

"That's not possible. I have far too much work to do."

Taun We stared at him silently, her enormous orbs unblinking. "Well, we cannot keep you here against your will. You may leave anytime you would like. It was a pleasure to meet you, Jedi Master."

"You as well." Obi-wan's voice was a bit too firm. He wasn't hiding his displeasure at the situation very well.

His head throbbed in pain and he felt exhausted, but the more time he spent on Kamino, the farther away Jango would be. And the more danger Senator Padmé Amidala would be in. The homing beacon he had threw onto the hull was constantly sending him Jango's coordinates and he know exactly where the bounty hunter. He left the med-center.

Only to find that his delta-wing fighter was nowhere to be found.


	16. A New Hope

**A/N: Like my chapter title? That was crafty, wasn't it? Referencing the Original Trilogy. Just kidding. It's so predictable and cheesy, it's almost cute. Anyway, thanks to stella brillare and Lusitana for reviewing. And stella brillare, thanks for your kind words. You noticing the effort I'm making in giving the character's complexity and depth is awesome! I always strive in my writing to personally connect the reader to the characters. So yay! On with the chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A New Hope**

The rising sun filtered in through Padmé's bedroom window, casting a golden tint over everything in the room including the sleeping lovers.

Anakin's com-link buzzed obnoxiously on the bedside table and he reached out clumsily and grabbed it.

He threw his robe on awkwardly and walked just outside Padmé's room.

"Skywalker speaking."

There was some muffled breathing and then the voice a person he thought to be long gone.

"Anakin!"

The Padawan was speechless for a moment, incredulous at what he was hearing.

"Obi-wan?"

"Anakin, something has happened. I hate to admit it, but I think I need your help."

"The Council agreed to send someone to help. Obi-wan, what happened?"

"I found the Bounty Hunter who has been trying to kill Padmé. He shot me with a poison dart. I'm alright, but I think that he must have destroyed my starship. I have no way of getting out of Kamino."

"And that's where I come in. Listen, Obi-wan. I want to help, but the council has given me strict orders to stay on Naboo."

"I'll explain everything to them when we get to Coruscant. I'm going to need your expertise on this, Anakin."

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Just send me your coordinates."

"Already have."

Anakin smiled in relief. "I was so worried you were dead."

"Attachments, my young Padawan." He scolded.

Anakin was silent for a moment.

"May the force be with you, Master."

"May the force be with you, Anakin."

There was static and then Obi-wan signed off.

* * *

There was a breeze over the lake and the roses planted on the stone balustrades of Varykino ruffled, the petals falling. They were carried away with the wind and landed with a shimmy like falling snow on the ripples of the lake.

Anakin stared wistfully, taking in the view. He didn't know when he would come back to Naboo. It could be a very long time and he would miss it dearly.

He felt in his heart that this planet was his home. Home used to be where his mother was. But now home was wherever Padmé was. Home was her mouth pressed against his. Home was the fluttering of her heart against his chest when they lay entwined in bed. Home was the feeling of her small hand in his.

There seemed to be traces of Padmé everywhere on Naboo as if she had created the planet to echo her beauty. As if she had not been born from Naboo, but that it had been born from her.

She walked out after some time, her suitcases packed.

Anakin turned to face her and she smiled up at him. He held his hand out and she took it.

Paddy Accu's water speeder pulled up to the dock and they stepped inside.

Anakin could feel the spray of the water wash over his face and he closed his eyes, memorizing every detail.

This feeling was what he would remember on some war-torn planet. He would remember the lake at sunset when he run past the bodies of fallen soldiers, when he'd smell their burnt flesh. When the smoke from missile strikes filled his nose he would remember the smell of the wildflowers.

He would remember that even though being a Jedi forced him to be surrounded by death, that there was much in the world that was alive. That there was much in the world that was beautiful.

* * *

Even at hyper-speed it took a day to get to Kamino.

Padmé's sleek and metallic Naboo Cruiser blended in with the gray cloud cover of the planet. It settled on Tipoca City's landing pad. She was wearing a gray cloak, the hood over her head.

Padmé could see only Anakin's face; he was hooded as well and was holding his robe to himself to keep warm against the cold and rainy winds of Kamino.

They walked to the entrance and Obi-wan waited inside for them.

The Jedi Master smiled at the couple.

"Hello, Senator."

"Obi-wan. It's so good to see you alive!" Padmé exclaimed.

He looked at Anakin whose face was a mix of relief and excitement.

Anakin crushed the Jedi Master in a hug.

Obi-wan patted Anakin on his back. "Anakin." He warned.

Anakin let Obi-wan go, "I know, I know. No attachments."

"Well, …"

"Since you don't a ship, I think Padmé and I should give you a ride to wherever you're going."

"No, Anakin. We'll be putting the senator in danger. All I need you to do is get me to the closest planet. I have some republic credits and I can have the rest electronically transferred if need be. I'll just buy a star-fighter and be on my way."

"You can't ask the Kaminoans for a star-fighter? From what I've heard, they're very hospitable. I'm sure they'll accommodate you."

"They _seem_ very hospitable, Anakin. I don't trust them."

"What are you afraid they'll do? Plant a bomb on the star-fighter?"

"I don't know. But I'm not sure of their true intentions."

"Obi-wan. You have a first-rate mechanic standing in front of you. I built by own pod-racer, remember?"

Obi-wan smiled.

"Ask them if you can borrow one. I'll check the engine and everything else to make sure it's okay to fly."

"It's worth a try." Obi-wan replied.

* * *

Lama-Su was honored to be able to help a Jedi. If Obi-wan was successful on his mission, then the planet might be looked upon favorably by outsiders.

And that could potentially mean more business.

When Dex told Obi-wan that the Kaminoans would do anything for money, he was right.

Anakin examined the star-fighter closely. It was brand new. There were no burn-marks from missile blasts, no rust. The blue paint was crisp and bright looking, not yet dulled by dirt and ash. The paint was not worn away from multiple jumps to hyper-speed. He opened the front of it, looking at the machinery and wiring inside closely. Then he checked any inner compartments.

He stood back up at his full height. "You're clear."

Obi-wan hopped in.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come? My flying skills are would improve our chances of finding the bounty hunter."

Obi-wan looked at Anakin with a grin.

"Your _flying skills_ would get us killed before we could catch up to the bounty hunter."

Anakin laughed, "Alright, old man. You can fly as slow as you want. I don't mind an extended vacation on Naboo."

Obi-wan smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you don't."

"It was nice to see you." Padmé said.

Obi-wan smiled softly at her. "You as well, Senator."

Anakin began walking slowly away. "May the force be with you!" He yelled over the howling wind.

The Naboo Space Cruiser shot into the sky gracefully, an upward arc until it disappeared into the dark clouds.


	17. Flying And Falling

**A/N: Thanks to Lusitana, Angie, DragonBall256, ShatteredDestiny-00, and Serena Bancroft, and the one anonymously named reviewer for reviewing. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story!**

**Serena B: What a kind review you left me! It is my number one priority to make these characters seem relatable and human because that is sadly lost on the films. Giving them dimension is very important to me and you believing I have done that successfully is just awesome!**

**And I am right there with you as an Ani/Padmé shipper! We'll just have to see what this story brings for these two. *wink-wink***

**Okay, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Flying and Falling**

Padmé could hear Anakin's laughter fill the meadow as he ran childishly ahead of her, his arms stretched out in the air like the wings of a bird.

"You are ridiculous, Ani!" She yelled, struggling to keep up with him.

She was almost running beside him when he turned suddenly and lifted her off the grass.

She screamed, startled. He spun her and she began to giggle.

There was a gust of something similar to wind, but stronger. Anakin's hands slipped away from her and she floated up into the air. She gasped, swinging her arms and legs in fear.

Anakin smiled up at her. "It's okay."

"What's going on?!"

"I'm levitating you."

She was prepared to fall at any moment, looking at the ground anxiously.

"Relax, Padmé. I'm not gonna let you fall."

She looked at him with trepidation. His gaze was soft and she decided to trust him.

His face was the picture of serenity, his hands poised towards her. He closed his eyes and she began to meander in the air.

"Every child wishes they could fly." Anakin said.

Padmé began a dance, twirling her skirts this way and that. It had been such a long time since she felt like a child. The burdens of the gifted often meant too early an ascent into adulthood. And that was her case indeed.

When Padmé was little her favorite bedtime stories were those where the characters could fly. She dreamt of it often.

Even when she became Queen Naboo. Especially then.

The troubles of the real world had planted her feet a bit too firmly to the ground and sometimes she felt as if she would melt into the grassy plains of her homeland.

But she never felt that way in her dreams and she certainly didn't feel that way now as Anakin's gifts helped her defy gravity.

She began to laugh as she walked on air. The molecules surrounding her seemed to push her and she shot forward like a bird.

She flew around the meadow for a few minutes and she felt the pressure under her feet lessen progressively until she slid slowly back into Anakin's embrace.

She felt his lips beneath hers.

* * *

After a relaxing dinner Anakin and Padmé went to bed.

Another peaceful night before another wonderful day.

Padmé had been initially angered by the senate and council's decision to move her out of Coruscant.

But she realized that she had never been so happy in her life. The responsibilities of the senate were far away.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt like a normal young woman. Most women her age were finishing their studies at Theed's University and partying their free time away.

There had been little free time for her and she was usually so overworked that she had no energy to do much else but sleep on her down time.

And now she had so much free time that she was almost overwhelmed.

Her sleep was serene and dreamless.

And Anakin's was too.

At first.

There was cloudless blue above him. He was warm with the overhead sun.

He felt something brush his elbow and his eyes opened.

A woman was standing over him and when his vision adjusted itself he was surprised to find that it was Shmi.

"I thought you hated sand, Ani." She smiled sweetly.

He sat up and brushed it off his clothes.

"I've been away from it so long I've almost missed it."

"What are you talking about? You've been right here. I think Watto's overworked you. You're acting strange."

"Watto? Mom, I've been free for ten years."

She looked slightly troubled.

"You and your impossible dreams." She said softly.

There was a moment of silence and then he hugged her.

"I've missed you so much, mom."

He felt her ruffle the hair on the back of his head.

He laughed. And then she relaxed in his arms.

She relaxed a bit too much and she felt suddenly heavy.

He lifted her face from the hollow of his shoulder.

She had no eyes. They had decayed away and her dark lashes fanned out over empty holes.

Her hair grayed instantly and a gush of blood streamed out from her lips.

He let go of her and she fell to the ground, her brittle skin shattering like glass and then turning into powder.

His eyes shot open and he could hear his own throaty screams fill his ears.

Padmé's face hovered over his, her hands on his cheeks.

"Ani! Ani, wake up."

He was gasping, eyes frozen in a trance.

"Ani."

He looked at her finally.

He sat up in bed, his face in his hands.

"Oh Gods."

"What's wrong?"

"I had a dream."

"I thought as much."

"Something's wrong, Padmé."

"Oh nonsense. It was just a dream. My dreams of you didn't mean anything and your dreams don't mean anything either."

"You don't understand. Force sensitives don't have dreams. They have visions."

"You must have normal dreams too."

"No." His fingers raked through his hair in distress.

She touched his arm. "What did you dream?"

"My mother. She died before my eyes."

Padmé didn't speak for a moment.

"I had a dream of her during my mission to Ansion. But I dismissed it. Something's wrong."

"What do you want to do?"

"I have to see if she's okay."

"You want to go to Tatooine?" She said more than asked. "I'll go with you."

"No, no. You stay here. It's not safe there."

"Anakin. I walked through the streets of Mos Espa many times when we met. I can handle it just fine."

"You had Qui-Gon with you then. He was an experienced Jedi Master. I'm just a Padawan and I don't know that I could protect you if something happened."

"What are you talking about, Ani? You're a great fighter."

"Have you ever _seen me_ in battle?"

"I saw you save an entire transport full of people last week. Besides, I was trained in the martial arts as a Queen. I can protect myself. You don't have to worry about me."

"You should stay with your family, Padmé."

"No. You're going to need a friend."

He looked at her wordlessly, his eyes lost like a child's.

"I'll go and start packing my belongings. It shouldn't take me longer than an hour. We'll leave right after."

He nodded at her.

He could barely will himself out of bed. His legs felt heavy.

He suddenly felt very old.

He had seen many things in his 19 years. Human suffering, death.

And yet his unrelenting optimism and youth had always been there to shield him from it.

But, not now.

Padmé had scolded him for mocking her serious demeanor.

He realized at that moment that she had been right.

It was not easy to be carefree when the weight of the world rested on one's shoulders.

He had always told Padmé he would never let her fall. But he found that he was the one who needed the catching. He was the one falling from the sky like a burning ship.

His blind hope would not save him now.


	18. Back In Time

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to Lunarballet, Serena Bancroft, DragonBall256, and Lusitana for reviewing. And Lunarballet, welcome! Without further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Back In Time**

Anakin's eyes were fixed ahead, blue irises broken up by the horizontal lines of hyperspace.

He didn't see anything, though.

He'd always had heightened senses, aware of everything around him.

But he didn't feel the cold of space against his skin or the hum of the cruiser's engines.

He saw instead his mother.

He was a child again walking away from Shmi, Qui-Gon not too far ahead of him.

Her smile was forced, attempting and failing at appearing happy.

It was the right thing to do to follow his dreams. But at the end of the day he had left her behind. She was alone in the cruelest place imaginable for a helpless woman.

He couldn't help thinking that he would be responsible for whatever he'd find on Tatooine.

If she was hurt or sick. If she was dead…

And he had done it for nothing.

He had left his mother behind to follow a dream that he would never reach. He had left his mother to watch the faces of his superiors darken with disapproval. He had left the only person he could truly rely on to live a life where he would be all alone.

Somewhere in his mind a voice told him he was ungrateful.

He had left a world of struggle for one of comfort. He had left a world of obscurity for one of respect and honor.

But it didn't matter and he didn't want it anymore.

He was thrown from his thoughts abruptly when Padmé's hand rested on his shoulder.

He blinked a few times, adjusting to his surroundings and looking up at her.

She sat down beside him in front of the cruiser's windows.

"You don't know if anything is actually wrong. For all we know it was just a normal dream."

Her words of reassurance were lost on him. Padmé's voice had given him life and purpose, but he couldn't hear her now.

He couldn't hear anything but his own thoughts.

He locked eyes with her, his face weary. A weak smile pulled at his lips.

She pulled him into her arms. He could feel her heart beat softly against his cheek and he closed his eyes, finding solace in the rhythm.

She ran her finger's soothingly through his hair.

"Whatever happens I'll be here. I know you feel like you're alone in the world. But I'm here for you and I care."

She kissed his cropped blond hair and she could feel his smile against the hollow of her neck.

"I love you, Anakin."

His arms wrapped around her waist and he melted into her like a hurt child in their mother's embrace.

His voice was hushed. "Padmé."

To her it sounded more like thank you.

* * *

Watto had not changed in the ten years Anakin had been gone.

The Toydarian no longer had any claim to Anakin, but was still plotting ways to use his gifts.

But Anakin was no longer a powerless child and he could easily snap the slave owners neck in half without a second thought.

He had to remind himself that was not on Tatooine to kill anyone.

He gritted his teeth and listened to Watto's rambling, but there was only so much useless chatter he could tolerate.

His eyes burned with the hate he had always held inside.

"My mother."

"Oh yeah, Shmi. She's not mine no more. I sold her."

It was what Anakin had feared. Watto was an insufferable tyrant, but he would never injure his slaves enough to keep them out of work. That would cost him too much money.

That couldn't be said of any other slave owners.

"You sold her?" He stated incredulously.

"To a moisture farmer named Lars, I think. I hear he freed her…and married her. Can you beat that?"

It set his spirits at ease somewhat. But the worry was still a raw wound in his soul.

"Where are they now?"

"On the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

"I'd like to know." His voice was emotionless.

For the first time Anakin saw fear in Watto's eyes.

The Toydarian smiled awkwardly. "Sure! Let's go inside and take a look at my records."

* * *

The trip to the Lars Homestead was one of silence. He wondered just how hard he had to squeeze Padmé's hand before the fragile bones would break. If she was in pain she wasn't showing it.

There was a voice in his mind, kind and motherly, an echo of Shmi.

The words left his lips.

"_Home again, home again, to go to rest…_

Shmi's song left his thoughts and somehow transformed into Padmé's.

"_From hearth and heart, house and nest."_

He smiled at her and his grip on her hand loosened. He spoke the words of the children's rhyme.

_Home again, home again, _

_The journey's rough, but we are blessed_

Padmé continued.

"_For I have you and you have me"_

"_And that's all we'll ever need."_

He didn't look quite so stricken at that moment.

"I didn't know you knew that song."

Her face was warm. "There are many things you don't know about me."

He reached out and touched her face, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You should tell me someday."

Her smile was gentle. "I will."

Her eyes seemed to glow with love. "We have our entire lives, right?"

His smile told her his answer.


	19. Broken Hearts

**A/N: Thanks to Lusitana, Serena Bancroft, and Shattered Destiny-00 for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Broken Hearts**

There was nothing but barren desert for miles. No buildings, no people. Just golden sand and blue sky.

The Naboo Cruiser's navigational system began to blip as something came into proximity with its sensors.

A domed clay structure appeared on the navigational system's screen by the ship's controls.

The ship landed.

Anakin didn't know whether he wanted to run to the homestead or stay behind on the Naboo Cruiser.

It was difficult to breathe, his chest was tight and he felt disconnected like he was outside his body. Nothing felt real, not the crunching of gravel underneath his boots or Padmé's hand in his.

There was a flashing of light in the distance and as they approached, a humanoid droid came into view.

He couldn't believe that the droid hadn't been turned into spare parts by now or sold off to the Jawas.

"Threepio?" He asked incredulously.

There was a moment of confusion before the recognition lit up the droid's artificial eyes.

"The maker, Master Ani!"

"And this must be Miss Padmé. Bless my circuits, I'm so pleased to see you both."

The droid's jubilance normally would have warmed Anakin and it often did when he was a child.

But his voice left his lips emotionlessly. "I've come to see my mother."

Threepio's demeanor was more serious suddenly, like a dark cloud had passed before him.

"I think perhaps we better go indoors."

Anakin exchanged a worried glance with Padmé.

"I was right." He whispered.

Two men stood in the homestead's courtyard, one old man past his prime and a younger one who was probably close to Anakin's age.

"Master Cliegg, Master Owen. I would like to present two important visitors."

At young woman about Padmé's age with blonde hair scurried out.

"This is Anakin Skywalker and Miss Padmé."

Both the young woman's and the young man's eyes darkened at the mention of Anakin's name.

The air around him around him seemed heavy with dread and he didn't know how to respond.

Owen Lars, the young man raised his hand awkwardly and Anakin shook it politely.

"I'm Owen and this is my girlfriend, Beru."

She answered in a soft and gentle voice. "Hello."

"This is my father, Cliegg."

The sorrow was most apparent on the old man's face.

"I've come to see my mother." Anakin said.

"You will. Shmi is my wife."

"Where is she?"

"Now son, you will be able to see her. But we have to prepare you first."

Anakin's brows furrowed. "Prepare me for what?"

"Shmi is very sick. She has been for months."

"There isn't anything you can do?" Anakin asked.

"We could take her into Republic territory. I know some good doctors." Padmé added.

Cliegg was struggling with his grief, his gaze lowered for a moment.

"We've tried. She has a degenerative condition. The muscles in her body are breaking down."

"How did this happen to her?"

"We don't know. The doctors say that the years as a slave were probably hard on her. The chemicals she must have been working around in Watto's shop had damaging consequences. Her organs have begun to fail."

Anakin seemed frozen, his eyes unblinking.

"Your mother's dying."

Some moments passed and the Lars family allowed Anakin silent grief.

"Anakin." Padmé said softly.

He looked at her, his eyes a mix of confusion and anguish.

"Let's go inside. She probably wants to see you."

He followed the Lars family inside and they led him down a narrow hallway before they opened a bedroom door.

Shmi looked shrunken and weak in bed. The sheets were pulled up to her shoulders and her eyes were closed peacefully. Multiple wires ran from body.

Anakin stood in the doorway for a minute before he mustered enough courage to go inside.

He sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to disturb her.

Her eyes fluttered open as warm and loving as ever.

The tears poured over his eyelashes and he wrapped his arms around her, taking her in his arms tenderly.

The "mom" he responded with was frightened and broken.

"Ani." Her voice was hoarse.

She couldn't move much, but he felt her smile against his cheek.

Beru propped the pillows up behind her and helped her to sit up.

Anakin pulled away and looked into her eyes.

Her eyes glowed with the love she'd kept hidden away for him all the years they'd been apart.

"Oh, Ani. You look so handsome."

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner."

"Don't be. You've had more important things to do as a Jedi." She paused, and he could see the illness cloud her eyes for a moment.

She continued. "I heard about what you did for Naboo. Just after you left here. My brave little boy."

"I love you, mom." He said softly.

"Oh no, Anakin. We're not saying our good-byes yet. I've got a little more fight in me."

He smiled weakly. "You always have."

He looked away at Padmé standing silently by Shmi's bedside. He motioned for her to pull up a chair.

"This is Padmé, the girl you met ten years ago with Qui-Gon."

Shmi's eyes lit up. "You look lovelier than ever, young lady."

Padmé laughed softly, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Even lovelier when she laughs." Shmi said weakly.

She struggled to catch her breath, her eyes shut painfully. Anakin cupped her face in his hands.

The pain seemed to lessen somewhat and her eyes opened again. Anakin took the hand lying still by her side and brought it up to his cheek.

She lifted her hand slightly and touched his hair. "You cut it."

"Padawan's are required to do so. "

"It suits you." She grinned.

"I…I want to tell you something."

The grin was ever present on her face.

"Yes, sweet boy?"

"I've found somebody."

Shmi's gaze settled on the young woman by her bedside.

"This pretty little thing?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations are in order then."

Shmi's eyes looked playful despite her health. "Am I invited to the wedding?"

Anakin looked at Padmé with slight alarm.

"Um…we don't know if we're ready for that just yet." He said.

"I'm just joking, Ani."

"So no grand-babies, then." She said wistfully.

Padmé reached out and touched Shmi's hand.

"There are some things that need to be dealt with in the senate and then your son and I will be married."

Anakin's reply was bitter. "She won't be alive then."

Padmé looked at him, eyes full of warning. "Anakin!"

"Oh that's okay. I'm used to his temper. You don't have to scold him."

Padmé looked back at Shmi wordlessly.

"Besides. I'll be able to watch over you two in the afterlife. "

Anakin looked plagued with heartache and he walked out of the room, his face in his hands.

There was some slamming of doors and the Lars family was by Shmi's side suddenly, huddled around her bed.

Padmé followed Anakin.

He was sitting at the dining room table; his shoulder's shaking with sobs.

"Ani! You upset her!"

He took his hands away from his face, his cheeks ruddy and tear-streaked.

"How would you react to your mother's death? Oh, I forgot, you're the perfect dignified politician. You never feel any pain."

Padmé was angered by his remarks. "You know that's not true. But unlike you, I take other people's feelings into consideration. She's probably scared and needs someone to take her mind off herself."

"Are you calling me selfish?"

"No. But you have to think before you react."

"You sound just like Obi-wan." He said bitterly.

"Well, maybe he's right!"

He pulled the chair out roughly and walked away from her.

"Anakin." She called after him.

"What?" He snapped.

She took a calming breath and locked eyes with him

"I'm trying to help you. Just calm down and go back in there with her. You can be angry and upset and whatever else you feel like doing later. But she needs you now."

He seemed to relax, the rage melted into defeated woe.

Padmé hugged him. "Have you forgotten what I told you?"

He closed his eyes in sorrow and wept quietly in her arms.

"I'm here for you. It'll be okay."

She felt his weight pull her down and they both dropped to their knees.

She could hear nothing but his weeping. She could feel nothing but his pain.

She saw his face and Naboo's rolling hills. His laughter echoed in her mind. She remembered how it had felt when he had helped her fly with the power of the force.

She fell into herself and in her mind they floated away to Naboo, blinding sunlight. Her skirts billowed around her, curls mingling with the summer breeze.

He was free in her daydream.

And so was she.


	20. Let Love In

**A/N: Thanks to Serena Bancroft, DragonBall256, and Lusitana for reviewing. I'm going to state right off the bat that while this story is an AU, things aren't going to be picture perfect. What exactly that means, you guys can figure out. But it's not gonna be all sunshine and rainbows. That would just be unrealistic in my opinion. Do with it what you will. Just putting that out there.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Let Love In**

It felt like hours, but when Padmé finally opened her eyes it had only been minutes.

Anakin wasn't shaking anymore. He seemed almost asleep in her arms, but when she pulled away slightly she could see that he was awake. His eyes were puffy and red.

"Are you ready to go back?" Padmé asked.

His lashes were still wet, and she could see the marks of drying tears like fractures over his skin.

His voice was gravely. "Yeah."

She extended both of her hands and he took them. They stood in unison and walked slowly back to Shmi's bedroom.

Cliegg, Owen, and Beru were seated around Shmi. Cliegg's palm was resting lovingly over the crown of her head, and Owen and Beru held each of her hands.

Anakin felt a sort of relief at the sight. It was good to know that she had been loved. That there were people who could take care of her when he couldn't.

She had finally gotten what she had deserved. A life of peace and comfort and more love than she probably knew what to do with. She had been all alone for so long and now she wasn't.

Shmi's exhausted smile was a beacon calling him home.

"The man of the hour." Shmi proclaimed lovingly.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Oh, that's alright. I would probably do the same if something were to happen to you."

"But it wouldn't now would it? You're meant for great things. I see a long and meaningful life in your future, Ani."

Owen looked over at Anakin, pulling his chair away and motioning for the padawan to join them.

Anakin was by her side again. He showered her with kisses, on her forehead and each cheek.

"I've missed you, mom."

"I've missed you too. You must tell me about your life. We have much to catch up on."

He smiled. "I have no idea where to start."

"We have all day."

Anakin laughed, a moment of lightheartedness in a time of pain.

"Owen, Beru, Cliegg."

The Lars family was attentive.

"I want you to prepare some lunch and bring it in while Anakin tells us his stories."

"I didn't know I was going to have an audience." Anakin said, grinning.

"We never see anything here. Forgive us. We'd love to hear about your Jedi adventures."

Shmi was beaming. "Go along with them, Ani. I think you should get to know your new family."

He was about to protest, but she interrupted him.

"Don't worry about me, Padmé will stay behind."

Padmé nodded and motioned for him to leave.

"I'll call you if we need anything."

Anakin was hesitant, but then he followed the Lars family into the kitchen.

* * *

It was awkwardly silent for some time before anyone figured out what to say.

Owen broke the tension.

"So…what's it like being a Jedi?"

"Okay, I guess. We're basically like any typical soldier, except we have powers. It's overrated, really."

"Overrated? What I wouldn't do for the chance. I'm painfully normal."

Anakin smirked. "With great power comes great responsibility. Being a hero is glamorized. You have to live for others. You can't focus on yourself and your own needs."

"But everyone knows your name. Jedi's are respected and revered all around the galaxy. People remember you...forever."

"I'd rather live in blissful anonymity to be honest. When I was growing up here with Shmi there was nothing I would have rather done than be a Jedi. Time changes perception."

He paused. "I long for the simple things now. A warm meal, family. The comforts of a real home." He smiled wistfully, thinking of Padmé. "Someone to share my life with."

Owen smiled and looked over at Beru who quietly preparing lunch. She was no Padmé, but she was beautiful in her own earthy way. Her hair was highlighted with the light of the sun, drawn away from her face in two braided buns. Her eyes were the Tatooine sky and there was a soft kindness about her features. She looked like a child who had never grown up.

"Beru and I are engaged."

"I'm jealous." Anakin laughed.

"You wouldn't be if you just married your girl."

"It's not that easy. We both have responsibilities. And Jedi are forbidden to marry. When things calm down we will."

Owen looked at Anakin silently thinking of his ailing step-mother. "Life is short, Anakin. You might not have the chance later. Don't put things off."

"It wasn't my decision." Anakin responded wryly.

Owen laughed. "I guess I know who runs the relationship."

They both laughed.

Beru's voice filled the air.

"Okay boys, make yourselves useful and help me bring things to mom's room."

They scurried dutifully and grabbed things, cups and plates.

The Lars family, Anakin, and Padmé shared the simple moment of joy together.

It was true that Shmi would probably be gone within the month.

But there was no time to grieve for something that hadn't yet happened.

Time was precious and couldn't be wasted on self-pity and bitterness.

Somewhere in the back of all their minds was the truth.

Somehow they still laughed and rejoiced their time together.

And Anakin was content to pass the moments with the closest thing he ever had to a family.


	21. Celebration

**A/N: Thanks to Angie, Lusitana, Dragonball256, and Serena Bancroft for reviewing. Happy chapter ahead, so yay.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Celebration**

The hour was growing late and all the Lars family slept soundly.

Anakin and Padmé were outside in the courtyard faces turned up toward the sky.

Away from city lights and pollution the stars shone brilliantly, diamonds on a navy blanket.

When Anakin was a child he had promised himself he would visit every one.

Of course there were too many in reality, but he still vowed to travel the world.

He would see everything he possibly could before he died. No place was too far.

He looked over at Padmé who marveled at the view above.

She noticed his stare and turned her face to him.

"What?"

"I want to ask you something." His voice was hushed.

She mentally prepared herself for another argument.

"Yes, Anakin?"

"Just hear me out. Shmi…I don't think she'll last the week. I've ignored her for so long to follow my selfish dreams. I want to do something…special for her. I need your help."

Padmé listened intently.

"I know you said you wanted to wait to get married."

"Anakin…" She interrupted.

"Just listen. Please. Don't say anything. I think I have a good compromise in mind."

Padmé's face was earnest.

"I think it's every parents wish to see their child's wedding day. I was thinking we could have an engagement party. Not a real wedding. Just a memory she could hold on to when she…"

He couldn't finish. His eyes shut and he had to take a few calming breaths to stop himself from breaking down.

Padmé's demeanor relaxed, her serious expression melting into one of compassion. He opened his eyes and she was standing before him, her face turned up towards his.

She touched his cheek. "Of course I would do that for you."

He smiled. His hands were at her waist and he pulled her to himself.

She stood on her toes, leaning into him. His mouth covered hers softly. The kiss was gentle and slow, lazy caresses until they both grew faint with it.

There were no extra beds to spare at the Homestead but the couple made do.

They lay on the cold floor in a tangle of sheets, bare skin cast in the silver moonlight.

They gasped softly, their breaths falling into rhythm with each other. Padmé wiped away the beads of sweat that gathered over Anakin's brow.

He responded with a tired smile, still quivering with the after-shock of his climax.

He lay down in her arms. She stroked his damp hair and felt his sigh hum against the hollow of her neck.

His voice was barely above a whisper. "Thank you."

Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

Anakin woke just as the sun was rising. The room was cast in an orange glow.

He touched Padmé's bare shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Let's go and sneak some food out of the kitchen before they all wake up."

Padmé giggled. "You are something else, Ani."

"Oh shut up. You love it."

"Well, first we have to bathe, because I feel absolutely disgusting."

His smile was mischievous. "You know we'll be doing anything but bathing."

"Who said we couldn't multi-task?"

The devilish look on his face made her laugh.

They gathered their clothes and ran for the fresher like misbehaved children who were trying not to get caught.

There was the sound of pouring water and then the occasional giggle followed by a moan.

An hour later they sauntered into the kitchen only to find Beru prepring breakfast.

"Oh." Anakin whined. "We were hoping we'd be the first ones in here."

Beru smirked. "Oh noo. Men are not allowed in the kitchen without a lady's permission."

"Why not?" Anakin joked.

"Because, males have ravenous appetites. You'd eat everything in sight."

He chuckled.

Owen walked in, yawning.

"That's a good look you're sporting there." Anakin observed Owen's messy bed-head.

"We can't all be pretty boys like you. This is what a real man looks like in the morning."

Anakin laughed. "You mean like an overgrown Ewok?"

"That coming from someone who looks twelve." Owen countered.

"Padmé, say something."

She looked at Anakin, grinning. "Oh no. You're on your own."

"The betrayal!" Anakin exclaimed in mock insult.

There was a chorus of laughter.

After the noise subsided, Anakin spoke.

"So Padmé and I were thinking that maybe we could have an engagement party for mom. You know with you guys and us. We're both technically engaged couples."

Beru's eyes lit up. "Oh that would be wonderful!"

She looked troubled for a moment.

"I have nothing to wear." She said.

"No problem, I brought enough clothing to dress a city." Padme replied.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Of course you did. And I had to carry those suitcases."

Padmé slapped his arm. "Anakin!"

Owen muffled the sound of his laughter against his palm.

"In all seriousness, you are welcome to borrow any of my dresses." Padmé said.

"Oh, but they probably wouldn't fit me. You're so thin."

"Oh nonsense. You are a very small woman, Beru."

Beru blushed, flattered that a beautiful woman like Padmé had complimented her.

After breakfast Beru and Padmé went into Beru's room, locking the door against intruders.

Said intruders being Owen and Anakin.

The boys knocked on the door playfully.

"Oh no! No boys allowed." Beru shouted.

Inside they both sat on Beru's bed. Padmé had unweaved beru's hair out of her buns. Her hair was long, brushing her elbows as it fell in cascading golden waves.

"Oh you have such pretty hair! Why don't you ever wear it down?"

"It gets windy here in the desert. It's good to keep it out of my face."

"You're a pretty woman, Beru and I don't think you realize it."

Beru looked at Padmé with childlike wonder. "Really?"

"Yes."

They both sat in silence and then Beru crushed Padmé in a hug.

* * *

Shmi looked around curiously as Cliegg walked beside the hover-chair she was seated on.

"What have you dragged me outside in this heat for?"

"You'll see."

He placed a basket full of rice in her lap.

She was confused.

And suddenly two young woman dressed in simple, flowy white dresses stepped out.

The tears sprung into her eyes and Shmi cried happily.

Anakin and Owen walked out and over to Shmi, one on her right and one her left. They kissed each awaiting cheek.

"Oh my babies!"

Padmé's portable music player played the instrumental songs of celebration and Shmi began throwing handfuls of rice towards the young couples.

They danced happily.

Shmi's final wish had been granted.


	22. Sleep

**A/N: Thanks to Dragonball256 for reviewing. While Anakin does have his 'moments' in this story, I do want to present him as more grounded and mature in general. Canon Anakin is sort of one-dimensional as are most of the other characters. I want to maintain that sort of reckless quality he has from the movies, while also showing a less childish side of him too. Balance is key, right? Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Sleep**

The days following the engagement ceremony were quiet.

The laughs of the family were silenced, replaced instead with the somber waiting of an outcome that was inevitable.

Anakin never stirred from his mother's side, sleeping uncomfortably in a chair by her bed.

Padmé and the rest of the Lars family did the same, sleeping in various places around the room.

In his sleep Anakin could sense her diminishing force signature as if a flower had began to wilt, fading away slowly.

He woke up, his eyes moist.

He sat down on her bed, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

His palm settled lovingly over her forehead.

"Mom." He whispered.

Her eyes opened weakly.

"Good morning, Ani."

He kissed her cheeks and his tears dropped onto her nose.

"Ani, don't cry. I feel no pain right now. It's a lovely feeling actually." She said weakly.

"I love you." He said softly.

"And I love you. More than you'll ever know."

He tucked his face in the folds of clothing right above her heart, a little boy suddenly finding solace in his mother's arms.

Her arm snaked around him and she rubbed his back with as much strength as she could muster.

"Don't cry, sweet boy."

He trembled.

Her voice was soothing as she began to sing the children's rhyme she often sang to him as a child.

"Home again, home again. To go to rest. By heart and heart, house and nest."

There was a pause. She sighed.

And Anakin knew she was gone.

Padmé was woken by the sound of his quiet sobbing.

She looked at Shmi's stillness, her closed eyes and she knew.

The rest of the Lars family followed suit and they all were silenced by the realization.

Soon every family member was crying.

Padmé was usually one who could keep her composure. Shmi had become a second mother to her in the few days she had been on Tatooine and she felt the loss as strongly as everyone else did.

She touched Anakin's arm and he looked at her, his face one of mute shock.

She could barely speak through her tears, but she managed somehow.

"Let's go. They need some time alone with her."

Eventually their weeping quieted.

Anakin, however, was inconsolable.

He was so tired from his grieving that he fell into a deep sleep.

The family, save Anakin, buried Shmi outside the homestead, making sure the stone grave marker they had dug into the ground faced the East, so that the sun would rise over it every morning.

Shmi had been the light of everyone's life and she deserved to be in a place where the sun set only _after _it had passed over her.

* * *

Sometime in the night Padmé noticed the buzzing of something. In the midst of their belongings was Anakin's com-link. She picked it up and finally figured out how to control it.

Obi-wan appeared in a blue hologram, confused by Padmé's presence instead of Anakin's.

"Hello, Senator."

"Hello, Obi-wan." She said wearily.

"Where is my Padawan?"

Padmé hesitated. "Something has happened."

Obi-wan looked concerned.

"I want your understanding. Please don't scold him."

"Has something happened to Anakin?"

"No, no he's alright."

The Jedi Master waited.

"His mother died this morning."

Obi-wan showed little emotion usually, but he looked genuinely saddened for his Padawan.

"We're on Tatooine. He begged me not to come along with him, but I wouldn't listen."

"Padmé." Obi-wan called her by her actual name instead of her title for the first time.

"You are not safe on Tatooine. The Bounty Hunter I've been pursuing has not landed on any known planet yet, but if he by some extraordinary circumstances finds out you are on Tatooine you do not have the law on your side. No one will help you and Anakin is in no shape to fight."

"We will. Just promise me you won't be so hard on him. Ask The Order to have mercy on him."

"The Order isn't going to find out about this."

"You would lie to the Council?"

"For Anakin? I would do anything."

Padmé smiled.

"Just promise me you two will leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

"May the force be with you, Padmé."

"May the force be with you." She replied.

She fell asleep by Anakin's side, her arms wrapped around him comfortingly.

That night slowly became the longest night of her life.

She had never wished for day so much.


	23. Pain

**A/N: Thanks to Lunarballet, Dragonball256, and for reviewing. Welcome tess! To answer your question, the rhyme 's first two lines are actually from the Attack of the Clones novel by R. A. Salvatore. I added some more at the end of it cuz I thought it was a bit short. **

**Also, I know the past few chapters have been very mushy, hurt/comfort sappiness. But I promise I'm going to get back to some sci-fi action next chapter. Alrighty then.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Pain**

After some bittersweet good-byes Anakin and Padmé returned to Naboo.

Anakin had become selectively mute.

He refused to speak except for the occasional 'yes' or 'no' answer to Padmé's questions.

After a week Padmé had run out of options and patience and decided to take him to her house.

They stood at the doorstep, drenched in one of Naboo's worst summer thunderstorms.

After a moment Sola opened the door. She confused Anakin's expression for annoyance at the weather and went to joke with him.

Padmé pressed a finger to her lips in warning and shook her head silently.

She went upstairs to her bedroom, gathering some warm blankets and brought them back down to Anakin.

She took his robe from him and wrapped the thick blankets around him and ushered him toward the fireplace.

Padme and Sola walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Sola whispered.

"So much happened after we last left here."

Sola pulled a chair and motioned for Padmé to sit. She sat beside her and listened intently.

"We went to visit his mother. He was having nightmares about her. He's been known to see the future before it happens. Especially in his dreams. He sensed something wrong. So we went to Tatooine. His mom was very ill. She died a week after we arrived."

Sola raised a hand to her lips, her brows furrowing. There was compassion in her eyes.

"Poor Anakin."

"I think he feels guilty too. He probably thinks she became sick because he wasn't there to protect her. He feels responsible."

"Protect her from what?"

"Anakin's mother was a slave and he was born a slave as well. Ten years ago when my ship had to land on Tatooine for repairs, the Jedi Master who escorted me made a bet with his slave owner that if Anakin won the biggest pod-racing competition of the year he would in turn win his freedom. He won and so he was free. But the slave owner refused to free Anakin's mother so he had no choice but to leave her behind. I think he regrets his decision. If he had never left she wouldn't have died.

"Oh no. That's not true. Anakin had no control over his circumstances."

"Even so. He still feels like he made the wrong decision in leaving to become a Jedi."

"I would have never guessed that he had such a difficult life. He seems so…happy normally."

"That's one of the great things about him. He's very resilient. Blindly optimistic even in the face of extreme suffering. I think he needs our help this time, though."

Sola was silent, looking at Padmé. She knew what she was about to say would probably irritate her little sister, but she didn't care. She said it anyway.

"You love him." Sola said softly.

Padme blushed furiously, a non-verbal 'yes' coloring her cheeks.

"I do not!"

"You can't lie to me. I'm your flesh and blood. I know things about you that you don't know yourself."

"I care about Anakin. As a _friend_."

Sola was unrelenting.

"No. You _love_ him. I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him."

Padmé looked slightly angry. "No, you're wrong. We're too different. He's a reckless kid. I'm an adult."

Sola almost laughed. "Are you hearing yourself right now?!"

"What?"

"You're so arrogant, Padmé. You think you're so mature. And maybe you are in some ways. But you have the emotional development of a ten year old. Anakin can handle his own emotions better than you can handle yours. He's honest with himself. All you do is lie to yourself and everyone else."

"What do you want me to say?!" Padmé shouted.

"Tell the truth!"

"You're acting so certain that you know the truth. What will my agreement do for you?"

"It's more what it will do for _you_."

"Even I did I did have feelings for him, which I don't, we could never be together. Jedi are not allowed to marry."

"Always following the rules." Sola said sardonically.

"Does no one have any sense of responsibility around here!?"

"Rules should always be guidelines, Padmé. Never strict boundaries that cannot be crossed. Life is more complex than simple writing on paper. You need to understand that. Breaking a rule that won't harm anyone isn't really breaking a rule."

Padmé took a calming breath.

"I have absolutely no romantic feelings for Anakin. I think you've lost sight of what's important right now. He needs some friends and I think we could offer him some comfort in a time of need."

Sola was quiet for a moment. "Alright. I'll let it go. THIS time. Let's go make him some hot caf. He looks like hell."

* * *

Jobal, Sola, and Padme watched Anakin drink his hot caf quietly.

Jobal walked over to him."Do you want any more?"

He looked at her, the look of relief in his eyes.

"No, thank you."

"Well, just ask me if you do. Are you thinking of anything for dinner? I could make you whatever you want."

"I would love anything you'd make, Mrs. Naberrie. Please don't go out of your way for me."

"Oh nonsense, Anakin. Anyone who takes care of my daughter deserves the best."

He smiled weakly. "She takes care of me more than I take care of her."

Sola shot Padmé a suspicious look.

Jobal ruffled his hair lovingly.

* * *

Padmé had always thought that Anakin was the like the sun.

His light seemed dimmer now.

The Lake Retreat had echoed with the sound of his voice, with the sound of his laughter.

It was silent now.

Anakin normally woke early to meditate and do some training exercises. He slept until noon every day.

She had taken his company for granted. He had taken her mind of responsibility and worry. His wild, free spirit had melted the cold, emotionless façade she always put up around herself.

And now that it was gone, she felt the weight of the circumstances on her shoulders.

He was younger than her and could learn a lesson or two, but she found that in the past couple of weeks she had learned more from him than he would ever learn from her.

He had taught her about faith, of always taking the time to enjoy the good moments in life despite the bad ones.

He had taught her about herself, that she deserved to be selfish. That she deserved to live for herself instead of for others. He taught her to listen to her heart.

He had taught her what it was to _love_.


	24. Answers

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to Lunarballet and Lusitana for reviewing. And Lusitana, it is such a relief you liked this chapter. To be honest, when I was writing it I kind of didn't think it measured up to my previous chapters. I don't know, I was doubtful about the conversation between Sola and Padmé. I found it a bit melodramatic and awkward, but it's good to know I made the right decision by including it.**

**Alrighty, update time!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Answers**

Obi-wan had been on countless missions with Anakin. They had gone to places that existed only in people's worst nightmares, fought against armies that could have easily killed them. They had seen death and destruction and came out on the other side unscathed.

All Jedi were brave and powerful, but the extent to which these traits were bestowed upon Anakin astounded Obi-wan.

Sure, his temper and tendency to be reckless would get him in trouble sometimes.

But Anakin never gave up.

The chances of survival could be slim. Anakin could be taking the last breaths of life, but he would press forward.

He would die just to make sure that justice would be served.

And even after terrible battles Anakin could still smile. He could still laugh as if nothing had ever happened.

Obi-wan didn't know if that would be true anymore.

There were few people that Anakin loved as much as his mother.

Shmi had been his only true and steadfast friend in life. And now she was gone.

Anakin, on the inside, had been a child even despite his 19 years.

That had changed in the past week.

Obi-wan didn't know if he would be meeting the same person after the current mission was over.

Sure, the young man would look like Anakin.

But would it really be him?

Obi-wan's musings were interrupted when the starship's navi-screen lit up with incoming data.

A planet came into view, its stats written in basic on the right.

Geonosis was the planet's name and it appeared that Jango's ship was breaking through the atmosphere.

Obi-wan was well out of the ship's range, a million miles away. But a jump to hyperspeed would take care of that.

It was better that way. Jango would never know Obi-wan was following him.

The Bounty Hunter probably thought Obi-wan was dead.

And that mistake could cost him dearly.

* * *

Geonosis was an unpleasant place. The air smelled stale and metallic, like mercury and copper.

It was rife with caves and rock spires, strange geological formations spotting its surface.

It looked almost uninhabited except for the colony of trade federation ships below the mesa he had landed on.

Jango's ship _Slave I _had landed on a hanger not too far off and Obi-wan began his descent down the mesa towards the colonies. He knew the answers he had been looking for waited for him there.

* * *

Obi-wan found Slave I after an hour of walking. He walked inside the hangar bay and used a Jedi mind trick on one of the guards.

That lead him underground and he heard the sounds of voices echo off the man made walls. He took light steps towards the sounds. They became louder and louder and he knew he was very close.

There was an opening, and there in a room just below him stood Nute Gunray.

_Of course_, Obi-wan mused.

There was no surprise in his mind that the Trade Federation leader was responsible for the attempts on Padmé's life.

The mission was finally coming to a close and Obi-wan was ready to go back to his star-fighter. He had all the information he needed.

And he almost did.

He was a yard away from his starting point when he felt a metal clad fist crash into the back of his skull.

His knees buckled underneath him and fell down onto the ground. When his eyes opened he saw Jango standing over his crumpled form.

"I think you forgot something on Kamino."

He had a piece of Obi-wan red delta-wing fighter in his hand. It looked like part of the dome top of his Arfour unit.

"I blasted it to pieces. That was a bit foolish of me. I probably could've sold it for good money. But I don't think you'll need it anymore anyway."

Obi-wan attempted to stand and Jango kicked him in the ribs, knocking him back down.

The air was knocked out of his lungs and Obi-wan struggled to breathe for a second.

Jango took the opportunity and kicked the Jedi under his chin.

Obi-wan could taste blood and he felt like his jaw was dislocated.

Before he could do anything there was a blow to the back of his head and everything was black suddenly.

He wouldn't be so lucky this time.


	25. What Happened?

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to Lusitana, dahellraider, 'someone', and '****phhsdj****' for reviewing! If I don't update before the 25****th****, Merry Christmas. :D**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**What Happened?**

The ground on which Obi-wan was lying unconscious was moist and cold. He woke up with searing head pain. When his vision finally adjusted itself he saw metal bars across an opening. He was in some sort of holding cell. There was the sound of dripping water from the stalactites and the distant echoing cries of some unknown beast.

He reached for his com-link. His voice was hoarse when he spoke and he had to hold it very close to himself to record any sound.

"Anakin." He paused, a wave of nausea washing over him.

"I'm on Geonosis. The Trade Federation…is responsible for the assassination attempts on Padmé." He took a breath, his skull throbbing in pain.

"I am injured and need help. Please contact the Council and ask them to send for help."

He stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Please hurry."

He shut the com-link off just when a caped figure appeared.

The lights in the hallway were turned on and Obi-wan was surprised to see a familiar face stared back at him.

A renegade Jedi, Count Dooku, eyed Obi-wan silently.

"Obi-wan. It's so good to cross paths with you after so many years."

"Skip the formalities, Count. I know you're dying to see my death sentence carried out."

"Don't be so hasty. Who said you were going to be executed?"

"The only way to make sure the Council never discovers the Trade Federation's activities is to kill me."

"I know we weren't very welcoming to you here on Geonosis, but I can assure you I am more civilized than the man who brought you here. I am sure we can come to an agreement."

Obi-wan wanted to laugh at the Count's pretense.

They both knew that there would be no agreement.

* * *

The fire in the hearth burned gently at the Lake Retreat. Anakin was lying on his side, his head on Padmé's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair. The touch soothed him. He wasn't happy. He wasn't even content. There was a calm numbness and the bitterness in his heart had quieted. There was nothingness.

In the days after Shmi's death, Padmé had taken on the maternal role for Anakin.

She held him in her arms, whispering words of comfort, kissing away the sadness.

A young man who normally had so much to say was quiet.

There was a buzzing.

"Your com-link is going off." She said softly.

"Let it ring."

"It could be important."

"I don't care."

She was slightly shocked at his indifference.

She couldn't believe this was the same man who had risked his life weeks earlier during the attack on their Coruscant transport.

"Well, then I'll answer it."

He lifted his head off her lap and walked out of the lounge area without a word.

Obi-wan's audio recording played back.

Padmé ran out looking for Anakin. After a minute she found him outside, leaning on the balustrade over the lake.

"Anakin."

The only answer was silence.

"Obi-wan is in trouble. He's been captured by the Trade Federation. He asked us to notify the council."

"They'll send help."

Padmé looked at him incredulously.

"He's your _friend_. He could use your help."

"I have a duty to protect you."

"Well, you're not doing a very good job."

She could see the anger paint his features.

"You're alive, aren't you?"

"Because nobody knows where I am. I've been protecting you from yourself."

"I never asked you to do that for me. Don't feel obligated to me. If you didn't want to be burdened by me, you don't have to be."

"Of course I do, Anakin. I care about you."

"I wouldn't be much help, Padmé. Not in the state I'm in."

"So you've just given up." She stated more than asked.

"Have you ever lost someone?"

"Family, no. My handmaiden Cordé was killed in front of me two weeks ago. You were there. And I told you about those refugee children."

"It's not the same. Someone I loved dearly just died. My only friend, my only family. The only person who I could truly rely on, who truly loved me in every sense of the word is dead. Forgive me if I'm not ready to see more people die around me." He said sarcastically.

"If you wait, Obi-wan could die."

"Well then, so be it. If that's the will of the force."

"Anakin, how can you be so heartless?"

"Isn't that what the Jedi Order preaches? Freedom from emotion?"

"They also preach compassion. You told me that once. Where's your compassion?"

"Buried with my mother."

Padmé stared at him. She couldn't believe him.

"You can do whatever you want. At least notify the Council about the situation. Ask them to send help to Geonosis."

She handed him his com-link.

He looked at her coldly.

"I don't deserve the way you're treating me right now." She said softly."I've been there for you. I'm trying to make you feel a little better and all I get in return is your disrespect. I'm sorry your life didn't turn out the way you wanted. But no one's does. We don't get everything we wish for, Anakin."

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

He walked away.

She was frozen in place, looking at him with disbelief.

"Your mother wouldn't have wanted this." She whispered under her breath.

He was too far away to hear and she sat down on the sofa by the fireplace, trying to figure out what happened to the kind young man she had been reacquainted with weeks earlier.

What happened to the person she fell in love with?

What happened to the man who would lay down his life for a fallen comrade, for a friend?

Who would do anything in his power to help, to fix a broken situation?

She wished someone could tell her.


	26. Death Sentence

**A/N: Okay, so last update before Christmas and things are just starting to get interesting. Thanks **_**Lunarballet, Lusitana, and GreyJedi1**_** for reviewing. Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Death Sentence**

As expected the council told Anakin to stay on Naboo. They would take care of everything.

That was not enough for Padmé.

The Trade Federation would kill Obi-wan no doubt. Maybe not at that exact moment, or even that day. But he would die eventually.

Padmé's livelihood was contingent on the success of Obi-wan's investigation. He had risked his life to save hers. She couldn't just sit around and let him die. It wasn't fair.

Anakin lingered for some moments after he had relayed Obi-wan's message to the Council.

"I'm going to bed. You coming?"

Padmé almost wanted to slap him for having the nerve to ask her to join him like it was a normal night.

Like he hadn't just abandoned Obi-wan and he hadn't just hurt her.

She looked at him silently for a moment.

"No."

He didn't have a reply. Instead he walked away and disappeared into the dark corridors of the Lake Retreat.

After she was sure he was asleep she snuck into her bedroom and grabbed some clothing and other belongings.

It was dark outside, the reflection of the stars over the lake looked like diamonds on silk.

The sound of insects and tree frogs filled the air. Soon their sounds were drowned out by the purring of the Naboo Cruiser's engines.

Padmé walked inside, setting her suitcase down. She sat at the controls and entered Geonosis' coordinates on the Cruiser's navigational system.

The floor underneath her hummed and then the Cruiser was in the air. It shot into the sky until it was so far away that it looked like all the other stars around it.

* * *

In the haze of sleep Anakin had almost forgotten what had happened in the past week. He had forgotten what had happened the night before.

He reached out in bed, expecting to brush up against Padmé's skin. Her side of the bed was empty and he opened his eyes in surprise.

And then he remembered.

His mother had died. And in his anger he had treated Padmé unfairly. He sat up in bed and his face was in his hands shamefully.

He sighed.

"Oh Gods."

He was out of bed in an instant, ready to apologize to her.

When he opened her bedroom door she wasn't sleeping in her bed.

"Padmé." He called out. He didn't hear an answer. There was something on the bedspread. A letter.

He picked it up and began reading.

_Anakin,_

_You already know how I feel about what happened last night. It would be no use to tell you why I'm angry with you and you wouldn't want to hear it anyway. I'm going to Geonosis to help Obi-wan. It's the least I can do for him. I'm not asking you for anything, I just wanted you to know where I was._

He felt extreme panic at that moment.

She was defensless. There was no one there to protect her. She was walking right into the Trade Federation's clutches, handing them her life on a silver platter.

He could feel the blood drain out of his face, he felt cold and disconnected and the world disappeared around him.

Shmi was dead. Obi-wan was probably dying, and Padmé would be dead within the week.

He had lost the two people he had left in one thoughtless and selfish act.

* * *

Obi-wan was brought to some sort of judicial room.

Geonosian leader, Poggle the Lesser, was holding trial to decide Obi-wan's sentence.

Nute Gunray almost looked like he was smiling, the victory shining in his large and red insect like eyes.

Count Dooku who was standing beside them translated Poggle the Lesser's native Geonosian tongue.

One would almost forget that he was issuing punishment. His voice sounded so dignified.

"You have been charged with espionage, Obi-wan. The court's decision is unanimous. You are hereby sentenced to death."

Of course, he thought. He wondered why they were going through with the bureaucracy of it all. He would die either way.

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Why not right now?"

"The manner in which you are going to be executed has yet to be decided."

He never thought killing someone would take so much thought.

"Well, that will be all." Count Dooku said.

"Jango, take him back to the dungeons."

Obi-wan couldn't see Jango's face, but if the bounty hunter took off his armor there would probably a malicious smile on his face.

When Obi-wan didn't walk fast enough for the Bounty Hunter's liking he kicked the Jedi forward.

When he had regained his bearings, Obi-wan concentrated and the power of the force sent Jango flying back. He landed on the ground with a thud and the Jedi laughed mockingly.

Jango was back on his feet in an instant. He slammed Obi-wan into the stone wall of the dungeon hallway, a gash on the Jedi's cheek from the impact. Jango had his hand against the back of Obi-wan's head, keeping his face crushed up against the wall painfully.

"Do that again and you'll die before your sentence is carried out."

"I know I've robbed you of the satisfaction of killing me. Do yourself and me the favor and just kill me now."

"That would be too easy. Besides I'd rather see the beasts we're keeping here tear you to pieces."

"Is that what they decided to do?"

"That's how all executions are handled here. You're not in Republic Territory anymore, Jedi." He sneered.

"I wasn't sure for a moment there."Obi-wan answered sarcastically.

Jango opened the holding cell and Obi-wan walked inside.

"_There is no emotion. There is peace."_

The masters had told him that when he was a young Padawan and he listened to that bit of wisdom.

He let the power of the force wash over him. He would be become a part of it soon, it was important to become re-acquainted beforehand.

He was calm.

But somewhere in the far reaches of outer-space, a senator felt overwhelmed by her emotions.

And somewhere on a planet called Naboo, 'the chosen one' felt anything but peace.


	27. Fallen

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all had an awesome Christmas! Thanks to Lunarballet, Lusitana, Jasmine Kenobi, dragonball256, and JourneyRocks13 for reviewing. Short Chapter, but I should have the next chapter up pretty soon, so no worries! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Fallen**

Anakin Skywalker was a man of conflicting desires, of conflicting traits.

He was intelligent, using his creativity to find ways around challenging situations. But he could also be stupid, his inability to control his emotion getting him into trouble. His inability to think before acting often costing him dearly.

He was mature, a life of suffering and struggle creating a person beyond his years. But he could also be very immature, acting like a child when he didn't get his way.

He was selfless. He would risk danger and possible death to help a friend, to help a loved one. He was loyally devoted to those he cared about.

But he was also selfish. When he was hurt or heart-broken or angry he forgot the needs of others instead to focus on his own.

And in the past week he had been incredibly selfish.

And it would cost him the one he loved the most.

There was no time to think. The Lake Retreat staff called a Taxi-speeder to bring him to Theed's spaceport. Using the Republic Credits the Council gave him for the trip, he rented an X-wing fighter and before he knew it the starship went into hyper-speed.

He had often told Padmé how the Council treated him unfairly, how they chose to focus on his failures instead of celebrating his successes.

But he had failed in the worst way and he knew he deserved whatever punishment they would have prepared for him.

When he had seen Padmé for the first time in a decade he never imagined she would return his affection. He never imagined she would fall in love with him the way he fell in love with her.

The Gods had blessed him. Padme was a gift.

And he had treated her like trash.

His eyes were glued soullessly to the blurring lines of hyperspace.

Her sweet laughter echoed in his mind. He could smell the wildflowers in the meadow and his vision was filled with infinite rolling hills. She was running, her skirts and curls billowing out behind her.

She was often serious but in that moment she smiled so wide it looked unreal, like a doll or children's storybook illustration.

She had often told him of her hopes of a family.

Because he had been selfish she would never have that now.

Her enemies had won and it was all his fault.

* * *

It was sometime during the afternoon according to the Naboo cruiser's navigational system.

Geonosis was somewhat like Tatooine, barren. There were no forests or grassy flatlands, no plains, no flowers.

The ground was made of gravel, sand, and clay all from the planet's sedimentary rock.

Stalagmites rose from the ground along with other strange geological formations formed by erosion.

When Padmé stepped outside it smelled like blood, metallic and bitter.

She walked down the rock formation she had landed on and was shocked to find Obi-wan's abandoned star-fighter. His captors couldn't be very far and she continued on her way down the spire. There was an opening and she went inside.

It was empty and very quiet and she wondered where all the Geonosians must be.

There was rustling and before she could react someone had her in their hold, palm clamped over her mouth. Her cries were muffled against Jango Fett's hand.

"Too easy." He said.

She struggled, but it was no use. He was too strong.

"I should have just used your Jedi Master friend as bait in the first place. If I had known you would have come after him I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of trying to assassinate you."

He bound her arms together with something.

When she tried to run, he pressed a cloth to her lips. It was soaked in some sort of anesthetic and she lost consciousness right away.

How could she have been so stupid?

* * *

Anakin's ruminations were broken with the feeling of extreme pain in the force.

His hands were on each side of his face, steadying himself. His brows furrowed and his eyes closed and he could see her in some sort of an arena. She was chained to something. There was horror in her lovely brown eyes and the swinging of a blade and her screams were silenced.

He had never felt so much spiritual pain in his entire life. Not even when his mother died.

Her death had been guiltless, but Anakin was responsible for whatever would happen to Padmé.

She was going to die because of him.


	28. Beautiful Things

**A/N: Thanks JourneyRocks13, Lusitana, and Lunarballet for reviewing! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Beautiful Things**

The light of the setting sun looked like fire over the copper colored mesas of Geonosis. Anakin followed the agony he felt in the force.

It radiated strongly from a spire yards from where he landed. The metallic hull of Padmé's Naboo Cruiser shined in the horizontal beams of sunlight breaking over the horizon.

He rushed inside. There was nothing.

"Padmé!"

Only silence answered his calls.

He tried to quiet his emotions, the rage and sadness that were suffocating him.

Padmé's force signature was overwhelming at that point, a heaviness in the air around him.

She may not have been on the cruiser, but he was close to wherever she was.

He walked outside and stood on the natural rock overhang, his eyes scanning the area. There were Trade Federation structures in the enormous valley below.

He felt a pang in his chest and knew Padmé was very close. Like he was being pulled by some magnetism he walked inside an opening in the spire. The deeper he went the darker it got.

He had to rely on the Force alone to guide him; he could barely see anymore.

He ignited his light-saber and the walls of the cave were slightly illuminated with blue light.

There was a small shadowy figure up ahead.

"Hello?" He called out.

Whatever it was trembled and wouldn't answer.

He was ten feet away and the light of his blade shone upon a woman and when she turned her face, it was Padme.

She looked horrified.

"No, Anakin. Go back. It's a trap!"

"Padmé!" he felt his eyes well up.

He rushed over to her and held her tightly in his arms, kissing her face.

She was crying. "Anakin, please leave me here. You're in danger."

"Why would I leave you again?"

"For your own safety. Just go."

There was a masculine voice.

"You should listen to her."

Anakin was on his feet instantly, light-saber poised in front of him, ready to strike.

Jango Fett appeared suddenly. His malicious laughter echoed against the walls.

"You're as stupid as your friends."

Anakin said nothing. He wouldn't let the anger control him.

_There is no emotion. There is peace._

Jango fired a round of blaster shots. Anakin deflected each one.

"Not bad for a Jedi. Let's see what the lady has to say about it."

He turned his aim from Anakin to Padmé and shot.

She screamed and all his nerve endings burned violently.

His cries filled the air like a wounded animal's.

A metal clad fist punched him in the jaw.

He swung his light-saber and it came into contact with Jango's arm.

He yelled an obscenity before kicking Anakin in his side. He swung his arm and his metal armor slammed into Anakin's temple.

The Padawan staggered before losing consciousness.

It was all over.

* * *

He thought in the moments where the blackness took over that he died.

But his eyes opened painfully.

He was in a dungeon.

It was soft underneath his head and he realized he was draped across Padmé's lap.

"You're alive." He whispered.

"It was just a superficial wound. Besides they never planned on killing us. That's later during the execution."

"Where's Obi-wan?"

"I don't know."

He sat up gingerly so his face was level with hers.

"I'm sorry, Padmé."

She touched his face gently.

"I forgive you."

"You shouldn't. We're both going to die because I was selfish."

"You're not selfish, Anakin. You're human."

He looked into her eyes forlornly.

"I love you."

She smiled weakly.

"I love you too."

He stroked her cheek before he kissed her softly.

Her palm settled over his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

She pulled away after some moments.

"Anakin. I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"You know when I told you I wouldn't marry you?"

He looked at her silently.

"I change my mind. My answer is yes. I want to be your wife."

He felt warm even as death approached not far ahead.

"But we're going to die."

"It doesn't matter. We don't need a priest or holy man. All we need are our vows to each other, even if that means for an hour or a day. I love you, Anakin."

"This is not the way I meant for it to happen. I wanted your family to be there. I wanted it to be somewhere that meant a lot to both of us. The same way that other couples marry."

"We don't have that luxury now, Anakin."

She searched her pockets for something and pulled out a pendant and when she held it out to him he realized it was the Japor snippet he had given her ten years ago.

"This will be the symbol of our commitment to each other."

"You kept it." He said softly.

"When I told you I cared about you all those years ago, I meant every word. I loved you as a dear friend. Now I love you as a wife loves their husband."

He had been afraid. But her love washed over him and he felt peace.

He took the pendant out of her palm and placed it around her neck reverently.

Her face neared his and he moved forward. Their lips crashed into each other.

The kiss lasted an eternity and they lost themselves in it, forgetting for a moment that they were about to die.

There was the sound of footsteps. They pulled away reluctantly.

He looked into her eyes and they shined with the love he was sure shined in his.

There were a few guards and everything seemed to move very slowly.

His hand was in hers and his gaze never wavered.

They restrained them both and eventually his hand was torn from hers.

As they were taken somewhere unknown, his thoughts were elsewhere.

On Naboo surrounded by her family. In her arms after they had made love. Her soft kisses on his mouth. The feeling of her breathing against his body as they slept.

There were many terrible things in the world. There was suffering. There was death.

But there were many beautiful things in the world too. There was joy. There was love.

And as they went to their deaths he felt only love.

Not fear, not anger. Not heartbreak.

_Love._


	29. Mortality

**A/N: Hey! It's officially 2013. Happy New Year! Thanks to JourneyRocks13, Lusitana, ccp, and ****phhsdj**** for reviewing! Onto the chapter. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Mortality**

The roar of the crowd was deafening, but Anakin couldn't hear a thing. He could see the thousands of insect like Geonosians hover above their seats, enthused. But he couldn't hear their cries of excitement.

The sun was hot on his skin and the air was dry.

There were three columns in the middle of the arena and Obi-wan was chained to the one closest to the entrance.

His right cheek was bruised and his lips were bloodied. He looked over at Anakin and Padmé.

"You shouldn't have come, Anakin."

"I couldn't leave you to die."

"One death is better than three."

Anakin didn't know how to respond. He was silent as the guard brought him to the middle column and chained him to it.

He looked over to Padmé. She returned his gaze lovingly. He asked her years ago if she was an angel, but at that point he was absolutely sure she was.

Her sweet face, her love took away all his pain. All his fear.

What ever happened would happen. Be it death or something else. He had never been more prepared in his entire life.

Count Dooku walked out into the arena and no one was sure what would happen next.

The renegade Jedi was motionless for a moment. He looked over at Anakin with a wicked grin.

He turned to Obi-wan suddenly and raised his palms. Obi-wan shot backwards and slammed into the column he was restrained to.

Count Dooku laughed while Obi-wan struggled to regain his bearings. The old man clutched the air. Obi-wan's face reddened and his eyes widened. If his hands were free they would have clawed at his throat.

He couldn't breathe.

Anakin closed his eyes, his brows furrowed and concentrated. The top of the column began to crumble with the power of the force.

He pulled with as much strength as he could muster. He stumbled forward suddenly as the chain broke free of the column.

Dooku turned his attention away from obi-wan to the young Padawan.

Before Anakin could reach him the old man raised his hands and bolts of lightning shot from his fingers.

Anakin was frozen in place, his features twisted in an expression of extreme pain as Count Dooku electrocuted him. He screamed before he fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

Padmé watched in horror, the blood draining out of her face.

Count Dooku grinned.

"Well, that was an exciting introduction. But not the one everyone is here to see. Let the games begin."

Three gated entrances opened and at each was an enormous beast. At one, an Acklay. At the second, a Nexu. And finally at the third, a Reek.

She looked over to her companions. Obi-wan was on his feet, albeit exhausted.

Anakin, however, lay motionless on the ground.

She pulled at her restraints with little results.

Padmé was not force sensitive. But she wondered if she could speak to him with her mind.

Anakin could feel the gravel underneath his body and he could hear the spectators jeer distantly. His eyes wouldn't open, though. It was like they were weighed shut with something.

He could hear yelling in his mind.

"Anakin! Anakin! Get up! Please, wake up!"

His fingers twitched and his eyelids fluttered.

Still, he couldn't will himself to wake up.

"Anakin!" her cry tore through his mind.

He groaned in pain. It took everything he had, but he began to pull himself back into awareness. He was on his elbows, and then he rose to his feet awkwardly gasping for air.

The three beasts charged.

Padmé was climbing up the column she was chained to. The Nexu ran for her. Anakin raised his hands and the power of the force slammed into the feline like creature. It whined and collapsed. He turned his attention back to the other two beasts.

Like a charging bull, the Reek ran towards Anakin.

The chains he had been restrained with lay on the ground. He picked them up and swung. The chains wrapped around the Reek's neck and Anakin pulled it tight, a metal noose.

The Reek struggled to breathe.

But only for a moment.

The beast pulled and Anakin fell to the ground suddenly. He could hear it growl with anger.

He stood back up and then it charged for him.

Anakin ran.

It began gaining on him. There was a moment where he was sure it would catch up to him. And then he used the force to push himself up into the air. He landed on the Reek's back. The chain he had thrown around its neck was still there and he used it to control the animal.

He was at the column Padmé was perched on. He looked up at her.

"Jump!"

Without hesitation she leapt off the column and landed behind him on the Reek's back.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tight. He looked back at her and she kissed his cheek.

Obi-wan meanwhile had tried and failed to slay the Acklay that was hell-bent on eating him. Its large pincers stabbed at him repeatedly.

He had an idea and positioned his cuffed hands directly in its path. The pincer came down on the restraints and Obi-wan was free. He raised his light-saber and when the creature went to strike he cut out its legs from under it.

The Acklay howled in pain and Obi-wan took the opportunity to plunge his light-saber into its skull. It died instantly.

Nute Gunray looked positively indignant.

"This is not how it's supposed to be!"

Count Dooku looked over at Jango.

"Finish them off." He said.

The Bounty hunter shot up into the air and landed down in the arena. He raised his blaster and shot the Reek.

It fell to its death and Anakin and Padmé were thrown to the ground. He was ready to kill the defenseless couple.

And then Obi-wan blocked them. Jango shot his blaster at Obi-wan. The Jedi Master skillfully deflected each shot.

Count Dooku's usual calm demeanor changed and for the first time he looked angry. He raised his fists into the air and one of the columns began to crumble. The chunks of stone fell around Obi-wan like meteors falling out of the sky.

One struck him and he passed out.

Anakin watched in horror.

"Master!" he cried.

Jango turned his attention back to the Padawan and Senator.

He fired.

A blaster shot struck Padmé.

She clutched at her chest and staggered. And then she fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"Nooo!" Anakin cried out.

He couldn't think. There was nothing but unbearable pain and he felt his soul shatter.

He ran toward Jango, completely unarmed.

Jango fired five or six blaster shots at Anakin. Each one found its target.

He could feel tears tinge at the corner of his eyelids and he collapsed.

The darkness took over. The world fell away.

And Anakin knew he was dying.


	30. A Hero

**A/N: Wow, you guys really freaked out at my last chapter! It's good to know that it surprised readers. Wouldn't want this story to be predictable. Thanks to JourneyRocks13, lexiedexie, cje24576, Lunarballet, Lusitana, and the writer-1988 for reviewing! You're all awesome for reviewing! Alrighty then, new chapter. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**A Hero**

There was light.

All encompassing, blinding light.

It dimmed a little. Now it was just a misty glow and there were figures.

One approached.

Anakin felt warm and he knew it was Shmi coming to take him home into the afterlife.

Her hair wasn't fashioned in its usual bun, but instead it surrounded her. Long black waves suspended around her. She looked younger, in her mid thirties and the lines of age and worry were non-existent.

Had she lived a normal life, Shmi would have been a very beautiful woman.

She outstretched her arms. He was in her embrace, his cheek pressed against hers.

"Oh, Ani." She said softly.

"Mom. I've missed you. So much."

"I know. I've missed you too."

He pulled away slightly and looked into her kind brown eyes.

She cupped his face in her hands. "I'm so proud of you, Ani."

"You are so brave. And so kind." She said with love in her eyes.

He stared at her. "I don't know about all that."

"No. It's the truth. You've made mistakes. Like all of us. But deep inside, you are selfless. You have so much love in your heart, Ani."

She stroked his face. "I am so blessed to have you for a son."

He smiled faintly. "They're waiting for us."

Shmi turned to watch the shadowy figures lined up behind her.

"They're waiting for _me_, Ani."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not coming with me."

He looked at her with confusion.

"But I'm dead. My place is in the afterlife."

"Yes. You are dead. But it is not your time. You have too much to offer the people of the living world. You are special, Ani, and you are going to save the world."

He looked at her silently.

"I know now why you had no father. It's because you are born from Gods. Mortal blood runs though your veins. But you have the powers of the immortals. You are the galaxy's savior and your journey is not finished."

"I'm no hero, mom. The Jedi are sure of it."

"The _Jedi_ are wrong. They are powerful. But they're not all-knowing. They are humans and they have the faults of humans."

"I don't want to leave you."

She smiled.

"I know you don't. But you need to. You have to."

He hesitated, trying to memorize her face. Taking in her presence.

"I love you, mom."

"And I love you, sweet boy."

She kissed his cheek.

She disappeared and he felt stabbing pain for a moment.

There was blackness for some time. A deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Anakin's eyes opened.

Someone stood over him and when he blinked away his sleep he realized it was Padme.

"Padmé." He said hoarsely.

She looked relieved.

"You're okay." He said weakly.

She laughed.

"Says the man who just evaded death."

"I thought he killed you."

"Oh no. He got me in my shoulder. I fainted from the pain. But you on the other hand…

You were severely wounded, Ani."

"You were bleeding internally. Some of the Republic's best surgeons worked on you. We lost you for a minute. But the Gods were with you."

"How long have I been out?"

"A week."

He tried to sit up, but the pain was overwhelming. He couldn't breathe for a moment.

"No, Ani. Rest. You're not well yet."

She pressed a control and the bed contorted so he was somewhat upright.

She sat on the bed and he reached out to touch her. She moved toward him and his hand brushed upon her cheek.

She closed her eyes and tear slipped out onto his hand.

"I thought I lost you."

His thumb moved back and forth over her cheek.

"I'd never go anywhere without you."

Her lips were on his suddenly in a soft kiss.

She feathered kisses on his face lovingly. On his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, over his brow.

"I love you, Anakin."

He smiled.

There was the sound of voices coming from outside his room. Padmé resumed her place sitting on the chair by his bedside.

In stepped a bandaged Obi-wan.

Anakin's face brightened immensely.

"Master!"

"Anakin. You're awake."

"And you're alive."

"We're all alive…shockingly." He said with levity.

"How did we escape?"

"You had contacted the Council before you decided to come and help. They arrived along with the Clone Army I had discovered. We were flown to a med-center."

"Where are we now?"

"We're back on Coruscant."

"It's so good to see you're alright."

Obi-wan smiled. "Same to you, young Padawan."

Anakin looked back at Padmé.

"Has the senate voted on the Military Creation Act?"

Her smile faded somewhat.

"They voted emergency power to the Chancellor while we were gone. He allowed the Act to pass."

"I'm sorry, Padmé."

"It's fine. I'm going to do everything in my power to stop the Act from going forward. I still can't believe Palpatine voted for it. He saw how passionately I opposed it. I thought he agreed with me."

"Maybe he had good reason to vote for it. The Trade Federation has been very aggressive with their threats."

"The Trade federation will always be aggressive. Whether or not we have a military to fight against them or not. The Chancellor made a foolish decision."

"Padmé…" Anakin began to interrupt her. The Chancellor had always been kind to him and he was slightly offended that Padmé was criticizing him.

"Anakin. Padmé is right. It was a rash decision."

"He did what he felt was right." Anakin objected.

"You are too trusting, young Padawan. Palapatine is a politician. And Politicians are often driven by dishonest motives."

"Are you calling the Chancellor dishonest?"

"Most politicians are dishonest, Anakin. No offense to you, Padmé."

"None taken. It's the truth."

"The Chancellor is a good man." Anakin interjected.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin with concern.

"I don't trust him, Anakin. And I don't think you should either."

"Your prejudice against politicians…" Anakin began.

"My opinion has little to do with prejudice. I feel rifts in the force around the Chancellor. Mace Windu has as well and he has been known to be correct in his judgments."

"I can't believe you're speaking about the Chancellor this way." Anakin replied, sounding slighted.

"Anakin." Padmé said softly.

"Obi-wan is right. I haven't trusted the Chancellor for quite some time. I'm no Jedi, but I'm perceptive and I sense something 'off' about Palpatine."

"He has always been very kind to me. Especially when others weren't. He believed in me."

"Anakin. The Chancellor befriended you because you are the Chosen one. Not because he liked you. There is an old adage I think you should take heed to. People prey on light and goodness. Human beings are jealous and greedy and when they see people with talent, they like to take advantage of that. I sense Palpatine wants to use your gifts for personal gain."

"So what do you want me to do? Stop being his friend?"

"I'm not asking to do that, Anakin. Just be careful."

Anakin looked upset.

Obi-wan ruffled the Padawan's cropped hair lovingly.

"I understand your reaction, Anakin. But I am only looking out for you. I care about you."

Anakin's expression softened and he looked at Obi-wan. He smiled wryly suddenly.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you just say you cared about me? I thought attachments were forbidden for a Jedi."

"I think Qui-Gon's willingness to defy some of the order's rules had merit. I don't see anything wrong in caring for another person. I think it strives us to do good."

"Wow, you have changed so much since I've been gone." Anakin replied with surprise.

"I've gained some perspective."

"I'm proud of you, Master."

Obi-wan laughed.

"And I'm proud of you, young Padawan. I don't think I tell you that enough."

Anakin looked moved by the statement.

"Thank you, Master."

Obi-wan smiled.

"Well, I think I can speak for us all when I say I am extremely hungry. I'm going to get some lunch."

Anakin and Padmé laughed.

When the Jedi left the room Padmé hopped onto the bed beside Anakin.

"I find your temper tantrums slightly adorable." She teased.

"Tantrums? You make me sound like a child."

She giggled. "I'm joking."

"It's fine. I deserve it. I make fun of you all the time."

She kissed his cheek and then draped her arm over him, her face buried in his shoulder.

"When you're well we're going back to Naboo. Where we can have a proper wedding."

He felt peaceful at her words. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." She replied.

He couldn't believe he had been ready to die. Because at that moment there was nowhere he wanted to be more than by her side.


	31. Lovely

**A/N: Hey! Lots of reviews. You guys are great! Thanks to cje24576, Lunarballet, JourneyRocks13, Jedi Angel001, stella brillare, the-writer1988, Lusitana, and Jasmin Kenobi for reviewing. Fair warning that this chapter is complete mush.**

**Also, I cannot believe George Lucas is engaged. Can I get a 'wtf' on that one?**

**Anyway, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Lovely**

Everything had new meaning for Anakin.

Coming so close to death had taught him a very important lesson. And that was to stop taking things for granted. To enjoy the beautiful things around him. To take in every experience.

Naboo had always been beautiful to him. A heavenly, idyllic place where he could be free.

But seeing it after almost dying was another thing entirely.

It was like he had new eyes. Like he had never seen anything before. Like he had never existed before that moment.

Padmé had decided not long ago that she would not marry Anakin. That no one would know of their relationship. She had changed her mind on both counts.

She was going to marry him. And it wasn't going to be a secret.

Anakin was nervous as he walked towards her parent's house.

He was breaking a rule by being with her. And he didn't know if her parent's would take to it kindly.

They loved each other. But he knew it wouldn't be an easy life. And he wasn't sure if her parents would accept that.

They were at the doorstep and Anakin took a deep breath.

The door opened and Jobal was at the threshold. Her face brightened immediately.

"Anakin!" Her eyes were crescents as she smiled.

"Hello." He smiled back.

She threw her arms around him. "It's so good to see you again, young man!"

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Naberrie."

She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Come in!"

Anakin and Padmé walked in hesitantly.

"What brings you two back here?"

They looked at each other.

"We wanted to tell you something." Padmé answered.

Sola was at the far side of the room and she had a knowing look on her face.

"I'm going to get dad." She scurried out.

"I think you better sit down, mom." Padmé said.

"What is it?" She looked confused.

"For your own good, just sit down."

Ruwee walked in just as Jobal settled on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Ruwee asked, looking at both Anakin and Padmé.

Sola looked like she was going to burst at the seams. She hopped onto the sofa rather excitedly.

"Sola, stop it." Padmé warned.

Ruwee looked at his elder daughter.

"Do you know something we don't?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

Ruwee and Jobal turned their attention back to their daughter and her Jedi bodyguard.

"What did you want to tell us?" Jobal asked.

Anakin looked at both Jobal and Ruwee with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I've asked for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Jobal looked surprised for a moment and then her face lit up.

"Oh how wonderful!" She exclaimed.

Ruwee on the other hand looked like he had just had the wind knocked out of him.

Anakin smiled gently at Jobal. He noticed without looking at Padmé's father, that the man was out of sorts.

He looked at Ruwee.

"I realize I may not be exactly what you… envisioned for your daughter. Maybe you hoped for someone of higher social standing. Or someone with a different rank."

The room was silent.

"But the truth is…I love your daughter. Very much. I have for a very long time."

"I'm asking for your blessing."

Jobal looked blissful. "You have mine."

Anakin looked at Ruwee. Arrogance had been one of Anakin's personality traits. Or flaws.

But in that moment there was nothing but humility written on his features.

"I know you have your doubts, Mr. Naberrie. And you're right to. But you can trust my feelings for Padme. I promise you I will take care of her every day for the rest of my life. I'll protect her. I'll make sure she's safe. I'll love her in the way she deserves. And if I ever by some strange circumstances fail to do any of that, I give you permission to physically harm me."

Sola was laughing at the point.

He looked over at her with slight annoyance.

Ruwee still hadn't said a word.

"Please sir."

Jobal looked at her husband.

"Ruwee, give the boy your blessing."

Ruwee stared at Anakin seriously.

"You are aware that Jedi are forbidden to marry."

"Yes. But Padmé is more important to me than being a Jedi. I'll leave the Order for her if it comes to that."

"And how will you provide for her?"

Padmé interrupted. "Dad, I'm pretty wealthy. I don't need anyone to provide for me."

"That's beside the point. He has no money to his name."

"Since when has love had anything to do with money?"

"I'm a good pilot and mechanic. I can make my own living. I'll never accept a cent from Padmé. I'll pull my own weight."

Padmé looked slighted.

"Dad. Anakin is an honest person. He has done many kindnesses for Naboo and for me. I don't appreciate you regarding him with such suspicion."

Anakin's head was bowed in reverence.

Ruwee stared at Padmé.

"Do you love him?"

Her face was childlike, vulnerable. Her voice was soft.

"More than anything else."

Ruwee was silent for a moment.

"You have my blessing, Anakin."

Anakin smiled and crushed the old man in a hug.

"Thank you!"

He patted the young man's back.

Anakin was kneeled before Jobal suddenly. He took her hands in his.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Anakin."

She started to cry.

"Oh." She went to wipe the tears off her face.

His fingers swept across her cheek before she could touch her own face.

She wrapped both her hands around his.

She looked into his eyes, her expression affectionate.

"You are a lovely young man." She said softly.

"And you're a lovely woman." He echoed.

She laughed, her face reminiscent of Padmé's.

"He's quite the charmer, isn't he?" Padmé joked.

"I knew there was something going on between you two. I knew it!" Sola said excitedly.

"Oh, shut up." Padmé responded.

"Well, this is cause for celebration." Jobal said.

"Girls, come to the kitchen with me. We're going to prepare a feast."

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Aw, mom!" She whined.

"You know I hate cooking."

"You have no say in this matter."

Sola was obviously amused at Padmé's misery. She laughed.

"I'll kill you, Sola." Padmé said rather convincingly.

The two young women walked into the kitchen.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Padmé walked out of the kitchen with exhaustion.

"Alright, boys. The food is ready." She shouted.

She was about to issue another call, but then she saw something that warmed her heart.

Anakin was hiding behind some furniture in the living room. Little Pooja was crouched down beside him. Ryoo was walking around aimlessly in the living room, looking for her two companions.

Pooja started to giggle. Anakin raised a finger to his lips and tried to shush her, barely managing to stifle his own laughter.

Ryoo heard the noises and walked toward the furniture. Pooja screamed and ran out.

Anakin stood and raised his hands in defeat.

Padmé was struck with visions of their future together. Of him with their own children.

She had never been more in love with him.

She laughed.

"What is going on?"

He looked at her.

"We were playing a game of hide and go seek."

She smiled at him wordlessly.

"Well, it's time to eat."

"Alright."

He started walking toward the kitchen.

"Anakin."

He stopped and looked back at her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

He laughed.

She walked up to him and her lips crushed against his.

She had never been more happy.


	32. Wedding

**A/N: Thanks to JourneyRocks13 for reviewing.**

**Some cuteness ahead. But also some heavy lemon. The chapter's rated M.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Wedding**

It was a sunny, warm afternoon on the day Anakin and Padmé finally wed.

What remained of the roses ruffled in the wind, petals flying away with the wind.

Padmé's family and a few members of her extended family were gathered at the Lake Retreat.

The Lars family had made the trip and stood witness as well.

Padmé was wearing a beautiful gown. It was a vintage dress covered in lace and pearl encrusted embroidery. Her headdress was intricate as well and her lush brown curls spilled out from underneath it.

Anakin was dressed simply, a formal brown shirt with a black vest over it, simple brown trousers and his Jedi boots.

The couple held hands, gazing into each other's eyes as the holy man read the ancient texts of marriage.

After a few moments the vows were finished.

Anakin cupped Padmé's face in his hands.

"I can't believe this is happening."

She smiled. "It's real. I'm yours."

He covered her mouth with his. The kiss was slow and gentle and everything else fell away. It felt like forever as their lips moved against each other. He held her close and felt her breathe against him.

They pulled away finally and the cheering and clapping of their audience filled the air.

A few musicians played the songs of celebration.

Ryoo and Pooja ran about the couple, showering them with rose petals.

Anakin laughed.

"Kin-kins!" Pooja yelled with joyfulness.

"Pooja!" He replied. He crouched down and picked her up.

She giggled.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" He asked.

She nodded, her curls bouncing.

Padmé's family watched with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The celebration lasted into the late afternoon. As evening rolled around the guests began their departure. Jobal cried tears of joy as the boat took her and Ruwee away over the lake.

Padmé waved.

Finally silence fell. Anakin and Padmé were the only ones there.

Anakin smiled at her.

She smiled back up at him.

"Hello husband."

He was warm at the word. It was a name he would enjoy being called for the rest of his life.

He took her hand in his and they walked into the retreat. He swept her off her feet suddenly and she laughed with surprise.

He carried her into the bedroom. It was lit dimly and vanilla scented candles burned.

He set her down. He removed her headdress.

She was breathless as his mouth settled on the top of her head. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. Her palms were splayed out over his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. She closed her eyes.

He brushed away her curls and she felt him feather a trail of kisses down her neck.

His fingers were playing with the ribbon fastenings on the back of her dress, pulling them apart slowly.

His lips brushed her collarbone. She pulled his head up so she could look into his eyes.

They burned with passion. His mouth crashed onto hers. The kiss was feverish.

She moaned into his mouth and it ignited a frenzy inside him.

Finally, he had undone all the fastenings of her dress. He pulled it down her shoulders, never breaking the kiss.

She stepped out of it, standing before him completely bare.

She moved forward and he cupped her breasts in his hands.

She gasped and he grinned wickedly. She mewled softly as his thumb brushed over her nipple. He traced around it.

"Anakin." She moaned.

He traced a line down her, the tips of his fingers running over her navel.

She ached with need.

Her hands were pulling up his shirt with desperation. His belt fell to the floor with a thud. And then his trousers were pooled around his ankles.

"Padmé." He grinned. "I've never seen you so aggressive."

"Get used to it." Her voice was hushed.

He hoisted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist.

They collapsed onto the bed, a tangle of limbs.

Their kisses were deep, insistent.

His hand ran along her thigh.

She pulled away from the kiss. "I can't wait any more. I need you."

He pulled her face up and kissed her again.

He leaned on his elbows, face hovering above hers

She looked up at him, her eyes half lidded.

He pushed forward and she cried out as he slipped into her.

His forehead settled over hers, noses brushing. His breaths were hot on her face. His hips rocked against hers and he was all the way inside her.

She arched into him.

She moaned as he began to move inside her slowly.

"Ani." She whispered.

"Mhhhhh. What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." he answered breathlessly.

Her hips rolled underneath his. He quickened his pace, thrusting harder into her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he could hear her breaths, little gasps of pleasure.

Her nails dug into his back. There was a pause and then she cried out sharply.

He was driving into her with deep, frenzied strokes.

There was a burst of colors behind his eyelids and he filled her with his seed.

He moaned softly and she felt his face in her hair, his body relaxed over hers.

It was quiet for some time.

But energies were built up again. There were trembling silhouettes, embracing, kissing.

They were upright in bed, legs wrapped around each other, rocking against each other wildly.

Heavy breathing and the cries of passion.

The night was full of lovemaking and they only rested nears the hours of dawn.

* * *

Padmé woke as the morning sun's rays broke through their bedroom window. Anakin was still asleep. He looked peaceful and she enjoyed the moment.

There had been few times over the past month where she had seen him at peace.

There was the beginning when they first reunited. He seemed to have a permanent smile plastered on his face. His free-spirit and child like optimism had been infectious. And then there was death and there was struggle.

She knew that despite his smile, despite his playful ways, despite his reckless abandon there would always be the suffering child underneath. The one who had lived a life of hardship. The one who had been alone, without a helping hand. The one who had lost almost everything.

And that was why she loved moments like these. Moments where she could watch him be free of worry.

She reached out and touched his face. Her fingers traced over his fanned out eyelashes tenderly.

There was blue suddenly and he gazed at her sleepily.

"Hello." He said softly.

She took in his beauty. The tousled golden hair, his flushed face.

"Good morning, love." She replied.

He shifted underneath the linens until he was very close to her.

She could see every detail on his face, every variation in the blue of his eyes.

He moved closer and pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips.

The threat of war was imminent. There was trouble in the senate. And the Jedi were faced with something they hadn't dealt with for some time.

But at that moment Anakin and Padmé lay in bed together, enjoying the tranquility. Enjoying the love they shared for one another.

Yes. The world was falling apart around them. But at that moment they didn't care. They had each other.

And that was all that mattered.


	33. Good-Bye

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to JourneyRocks13, lexiedexie, Lusitana, Mae, and PadmeRulez for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Good-Bye, My Almost Lover**

It was heaven for a week.

There were swims in the lake, picnics in the meadow.

There was making love on the floor by the fireplace.

There were lazy baths and slow kisses.

Anakin and Padmé lost themselves in each other.

But it had to end.

Against all efforts, a war had started. And Anakin was needed on the frontlines.

They spent their last morning together in each other's arms. There wasn't much speaking. Just wordless touches.

She helped get dressed, clicking his belt into place, adjusting his leather tabards. It was just an excuse to touch him.

She brushed some dust off his clothing and looked up into his eyes silently.

His eyes were locked with hers.

"Don't be sad. We'll be together again soon. I promise."

She fought not to cry, the tears building up in her eyes.

"You come back to me. You hear? No dying."

He cupped her cheek. "I'm not going to die." He whispered.

"What am I going to do without you?"

He smiled.

"Spend some time with your family. I don't know; try to fix the mess in the senate."

"That's not good enough. I want _you_. I _need_ you."

"I'll always be with you, Padmé." His palm rested lovingly over her heart.

Her hands closed over his, holding his hand to her chest.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I won't leave you."

"If anything happens to you…"

"I'll be fine. I promise you. I'll be back with you before you know it. Don't worry."

They held hands as they walked down to the docks. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He could hear the sounds of faint crying. It hurt him. He didn't want her to be sad.

He stroked her hair.

"Shhh. It's okay."

"I'll miss you." She said.

"You have no idea how much I'm gonna miss you."

She was on her toes suddenly, her face turned up towards his.

She could feel his hands at the small of her back. His lips were soft and warm against hers.

They pulled away slightly before their mouths moved across each other.

"I have to go." He whispered against her lips.

She held the kiss for a moment longer. Her lips were on his jaw line, his pulse point. She could hear his exhale.

She felt him kiss the top of her head, holding her.

And then he was gone.

Like a ghost. Like a dream. Like he had never existed.

She hurt. Pain in every part of her being. She shook with sobs. It was sunny all around her, but inside it was dark. Her face was in her hands and she ran inside.

The sheets smelled like him. She held them up to her face, memorizing the scent.

She held the linens to herself, pretending she was holding him. Pretending his long arms were wound around her. Pretending she could hear his heart beat.

The tears spilled onto her cheeks like angry rivers. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear. She couldn't feel.

She cried so hard she couldn't breathe.

She cried until all she could do was sleep.

* * *

Three days later the suffocating pain of his absence had turned into a simmering ache in her heart.

Padmé returned to Coruscant. Where Anakin was, she didn't know.

She got lost in her work. Like she had before.

He had been the most important thing to her. But he wasn't here right now.

So the most important thing in her life was her work.

It was the _only_ thing.

She was obsessive, data-pads covering her desk. Documents. She stopped only after she was absolutely exhausted, going until the late hours of the night.

She didn't want to stop. Stopping meant thinking of him.

It didn't matter, though.

She still dreamt of him.

Of his touch and his gentle kisses. Of the soft whispers in her ears in the early morning.

Everything alive was suddenly dead when they were apart.

He had found a place in her soul and when he left her she felt like someone had been ripped something away from her. Like she was incomplete. Broken.

There was something missing inside.

* * *

The planet of Mandalore had been peaceful for quite some time under the leadership of Duchess Satine Kryze.

Unfortunately the Separatists had been gaining power and militant uprisings were taking place.

Mandalorian warrior clans had began to attack villages, waging war on innocent civilians.

One village had been turned into a camp and the inhabitants were held there against their will.

They had no food or water and many were starving to death.

Obi-wan and Anakin were sent there to help along with some Clone Troopers.

Anakin had thought that his home planet of Tatooine was an unpleasant place, but as he walked off the ship with Obi-wan he stood corrected.

Mandalore was a desert planet like Tatooine, but it looked more worn. There were the remnants of old, destroyed buildings. There were bits of land that looked like they had been blown off. There were the clear signs that there had been war before.

Anakin and Obi-wan turned their hoods up against the intense wind.

They walked for a few miles before the lights of a village came into view. It was quiet and seemed almost abandoned.

They knew better.

The two Jedi ventured slowly into the village.

There was blaster fire suddenly and the entire area was illuminated with it.

Anakin and Obi-wan raised their light-sabers and met the blasts full on.

Behind them was a battalion of clone troopers and they fired in response.

It was like lightning, like fireworks around them.

The sound was deafening.

They were all dressed like Jango, in Mandalorian armor. And they were all as relentless as him. They wouldn't give up.

It was at that moment in the midst of combat that he thought of her.

Of her smile and the sound of the distant waterfalls in the meadows.

The Jedi had always thought that attachments were a distraction.

But his memories of her gave him strength. They drove him forward.

He _had_ to win.

It was the only way to get back to her.


	34. This Is War

**A/N: Hello. Thanks to JourneyRocks13, Lusitana, and Serena Bancroft for reviewing. I apologize for my last chapter. It wasn't my best. The ending seemed rushed. I guess I just wrote something for the sake of updating quickly which I shouldn't but we all make mistakes. So whatever. Anyway, new chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**This Is War**

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, sounds drowned out. Missiles shooting past Anakin and Obi-wan with delay. There was an explosion that sent them back. Dust rose into the air, a blinding mass of airborne sand.

Anakin was back on his feet in an instant.

There were two or three more missile strikes and they seemed to be driving the Mandalorian fighters back.

The two Jedi took their chance and charged forward.

Anakin was blocked by one of them. He slammed into the fighter's armor painfully. He knocked Anakin down onto the ground, his boot coming down onto the Padawan's neck. He was about to crush his windpipe when Obi-wan's blue blade came up. It made contact with the fighter's arm.

He shouted in pain and stepped back.

Anakin gasped for air.

The Mandalorian fighter raised his other arm to shoot his blaster. Obi-wan swung his blade.

The fighter's head fell to the ground. Shortly followed by the rest of his body.

Anakin and Obi-wan ran towards the tents where they knew the villagers were being held captive.

They went into one and a group of ten civilians were huddled together.

Fear was written all over their faces as the two Jedi came in. Their eyes were wide with it and they seemed to move back.

"Don't be afraid. We come in peace." Obi-wan said.

"We're here to help you." Anakin added.

They didn't seem comforted and it was no wonder after what happened to them.

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other.

Anakin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a snack pack. He walked slowly to a small child, a boy of no more than three years. He opened it up and held it out to the little boy. The green eyes looked at him for a moment. Then he snatched the packet away and began to eat it.

"We're here to get you out of here and back home. You can trust us."

After they saw Anakin give some food to the child they seemed to be less suspicious.

"What do you want us to do?" A young man of about Anakin's age asked.

"Follow us back to our ship. We're taking refugees back to Coruscant." Obi-wan answered.

"You're asking us to leave our home?" A woman asked.

"Temporarily. Look, I know this is difficult for you. I understand. But your home isn't safe right now. As soon as we have this crisis under control we'll fly you back here." Anakin said.

"And what are we going to do on Coruscant?"

"We have temporary shelters set up for you. You'll be given food and water. Clothing." Obi-wan replied.

They appeared distraught.

"I wish there were some other way." Anakin said. "But there isn't. It's too dangerous here."

Anakin hated to see their sad faces as they boarded the ship. It reminded him of his younger self leaving Tatooine for a better chance at life.

It was true that he had been going to a better place. But it was still difficult to leave home. However bad that home may have been.

He had to remind himself that he and Obi-wan had done good. Their first victory of the war.

* * *

There was a meeting in the senate. The first after Padmé had returned. And she definitely had some things she wanted to say.

Chancellor Palpatine was on the floating platform in the middle of the interior rotunda of the senate building. He was addressing the senate on the new developments of the war. The Mandalore rescue went successfully and many clapped after hearing the news.

Padmé would not be appeased.

Her platform floated up toward Palpatine's.

"While the news of Mandalore is appreciated and welcomed, there are other things that need to be discussed."

Palpatine looked at her with a seemingly sweet look on his face. "Yes, Senator Amidala. What do you wish to discuss?"

"The vote on the Military Creation Act. I was not consulted and neither were many other systems in the Republic Senate."

"The circumstances were dire, Senator. We would have liked to have you here, but there was no time to wait. This war could have started much uglier than it did had we not authorized the use of the Clone army. You and your Jedi companions would not have made it out of Geonosis alive."

"I understand, Chancellor that the situation called for special measures, but I'd like to remind you that we have to go through certain steps to pass acts. I hope that this type of senatorial decision making does not become a thing of habit. It goes against our constitution."

Palpatine appeared slightly irritated, but he feigned a smile.

"I promise you, Senator that things will be done in a lawful manner. Don't worry."

She looked at him expressionlessly.

"Thank you."

"Well then. If there is nothing else the meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Once again Padmé was immersed in her work.

Dormé came in with a cup of hot tea.

"Milady." She said softly.

Padme looked up from her data-pads.

"Oh thank you, Dormé."

She took the cup and sipped it.

"You look exhausted, Padmé. You should take a break from all this."

"I am exhausted. I'm so tired I feel like throwing up."

"You should rest then."

"Oh no. There are too many things to be done."

Dormé looked concerned.

"There are always too many things to be done. You're working yourself to death."

"We're in the midst of a war. It's important that I stay on top of my work. I'm needed greatly in the Senate."

Dormé sighed. "Alright. I'll stop badgering you. If there's anything you need…"

Padmé smiled. "I'll call."

Dormé walked out of Padmé's office.

She felt light-headed and she kneaded her forehead.

"I need to lay down." She said to herself. She turned her data-pad off and walked out from behind her desk.

She was extremely dizzy. She leaned on her desk to steady herself.

"Oh." She said weakly.

She felt disconnected and she couldn't feel the floor under her feet. Her head spun.

She pressed the buzzer on her desk to call Dormé.

It was the last thing she did before she felt the floor rise up to meet her.

All the world faded away.


	35. A Blessing

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to Lusitana, Dragonball256, PadmeRulez, Lunarballet, and JourneyRocks13 for reviewing. Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**A Blessing**

Padmé's eyes fluttered open. She was no longer in her apartment, but in a med-center.

Dormé's face looked upon her kindly.

She sat up in bed.

"What…what happened?"

"I found you on the floor in your office. You were unconscious so I brought you here."

She held her head in her hands.

"How long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday."

"I feel horrible." Padmé said.

"You should really stop working so hard."

"I can't, Dormé. It's like an addiction. I have to."

"It's not good for you." She said softly.

"So, have they figured out what's wrong with me?"

Dormé smiled. "There's nothing wrong."

"Really? Because I feel positively ill."

Dormé held Padmé's hand affectionately.

"You're not ill."

The door slid open and a middle aged woman walked in.

"The doctor will tell you what's going on."

Padmé looked at the woman.

"Hello." She said.

The woman smiled. "Hello Senator. I'm Dr. Mina Kanaani."

"I wish I could have met you under better circumstances." Padmé replied.

"We haven't exactly met under negative circumstances, senator."

" I don't know about that. I mean I've been hospitalized."

"You have no disease. You're perfectly healthy. I think those are great circumstances."

"Then why do I feel so ill?"

She smiled. "You're suffering from something countless women have experienced. Just a little morning sickness."

Padmé's eyes widened. "But that would mean…"

"You're pregnant."

She was breathless for a moment, taking in the words.

"Just over five weeks."

It was an overwhelming feeling, one of fear and surprise and joy.

She started to cry. She looked at Dormé and the handmaiden wrapped her arms around the senator.

"Congratulations." Dormé said.

It was sooner than she had expected, but it was something she had yearned for.

She couldn't wait to tell Anakin.

* * *

Padmé knew that Anakin must be heading back to Coruscant after his mission to Mandalore.

In her hand was her com-link. She started her message.

"Hello, Ani. I just heard about your success on the mission. I miss you and want to talk to you. Please call me."

She placed it on her desk and resumed the work she had left behind the other day. She knew Dormé would be frustrated with her, but it wasn't like she had anything else to do.

About an hour in she decided to stop. The nausea was over-whelming.

Dormé walked into her office.

"You've been working again." She said.

"Yes. Against your wishes."

"You should take it easy. You need to rest for your baby."

"I'm taking a break. Don't worry."

She paused. "I'm going to the washroom."

She bent over the sink, gripping the chrome edges. She dry-heaved at first and then she began vomiting.

The feeling passed and she sighed in relief.

She rinsed her mouth and splashed some cool water over her face to refresh herself.

Then she walked back into her office.

Dormé was still there.

"How about we watch some holo-movies together?"

"Is Senator Amidala…slacking?" Dormé asked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. You said I should rest."

Dormé laughed. "I'm joking. I'd love to watch holo-movies with you.

The two young women sat down on her living room sofa and watched two holo-movies, laughing like teenage girls.

It was nice to feel like a normal young woman. Yes, it was true that Dormé was bound to Padmé by duty, but that didn't mean they weren't friends.

It felt good to be able to have fun with a friend like other women her age.

Her work could wait.

* * *

Dormé had gone to bed and Padmé was finishing up her work. Her com-link buzzed.

She picked it up excitedly.

Anakin's face appeared. His left cheek was bruised and there were the faint traces of stubble along his jaw. He didn't look as fresh faced. He smiled.

"Hello angel."

"Anakin!"

"I've missed you." He said softly.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed you. You need to hurry home. We have so much to catch up on."

"We're on our way. Should be a day or two."

"Do you know when your mission will be?"

"No idea. Why?"

"Because. Some things have happened. I'm going to need you with me."

There was a glimmer of worry in his eyes. He furrowed his brows.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything is right."

"I'm worried, Padmé."

"Don't be. I'll tell you when you get home."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"I think it'll be better for you if you're here personally."

"Promise me nothing's wrong." He said.

"I promise you." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

It was afternoon the following day when Padmé received news of Obi-wan and Anakin's landing at the spaceport. She waited outside her apartment.

A star-fighter came into view and landed at 500 Republica

Anakin stepped out and Padmé ran toward him.

Her lips crashed against his.

He moaned softly into her mouth as they kissed. His hands spread out on her back. He pressed a trail of hot kisses down her neck.

She laughed softly.

"Let's wait until we get inside."

His lips swept over her collarbone.

"No, I think we should make love right here on this landing pad."

She giggled.

He picked her up and she yelled in surprise. He carried her inside.

"Anakin. I want to tell you something."

He lay her down on the sofa, his nose brushing hers before he kissed her. She sighed as he parted her lips with his.

She broke away after a moment. "Ani. Just let me talk. We can do this all day long afterwards."

He sat back, pulling her with him.

She settled onto his lap and looked up into his eyes tenderly.

"What do you want to tell me?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"I know we wanted to wait until the war was over to start a family."

He was silent, stroking her cheek. "You want to start now."

She smiled. "It's a little late for that."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you left me a month ago…you left a part of yourself behind."

He looked at her curiously.

She brought her lips close to his ear.

"I have your child inside me."

She felt his hands cup her face.

His eyes locked with hers.

"You're pregnant?"

She smiled so wide she felt like her face would break.

"Yes."

He kissed her cheek and held her to himself. "Oh, Padmé."

"I'm so happy." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him, the look of pure joy on her face.

"Are you happy?"

He touched her face. "Of course I am."

"That's why I need you here at home. I can't do this alone."

His thumb moved back and forth over her cheek. "I'd never ask you to."

His palm settled over her still flat belly.

She felt a blush color her cheeks. Her hands closed over his.

"Thank you, Anakin." She said softly.

"For what?" he whispered.

"For our baby. I've always wanted a child of my own."

His lips pressed against her forehead. "You're beautiful."

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the moment.

Anakin had never been so happy in his entire life.


	36. What I've Done

**A/N: Thanks to ccp, JourneyRocks13, Lusitana, Dragonball256, PadmeRulez, and dahellraider for reviewing. Chapter's slightly lemon-y. More on the PG-13 side, though. Anyway…**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**What I've Done**

Padmé's eyes were shut, but she wasn't asleep.

She was lying down on her living room sofa.

Anakin's cheek rested on her belly lovingly.

She stroked his hair lazily.

"What are you going to tell the Council?" she asked.

"About why I have to stay here? The truth."

Her eyes opened. "They'll expel you."

"So be it."

"But you've worked so hard."

"When I told you I'd leave the Order for you, I was serious. It's not about me and what I want anymore. It's about you and our baby."

As wonderful as it sounded, Padmé was saddened by his words. He was forgetting his own needs for her and she didn't want him to.

"You're giving up your life for me." She said softly.

"I'm not giving up anything. I love you."

She sat up and looked into his eyes.

"I don't know if I can let you do that."

"I'm not giving up anything, Padmé. I'm gaining a family. If you asked me ten years ago what I wanted most, it would have been to be a Jedi. But I'm not a little boy anymore. My dream is to be with you. That's a perfect life."

"What if you regret it in the future? What if you sit down one day and realize you threw your life away for me?"

"I'm not going to regret it. For once, Padmé, think of yourself."

She felt guilty and it painted the features of her face into a frown.

"I feel like I'm taking something away from you."

His hands were on her face suddenly.

She looked into his eyes.

"You're giving me something." He said.

She didn't have a reply. She only stared at him silently.

She felt his lips brush her cheek. "Oh, Padmé. Don't be sad. I've never been so happy."

"Are you lying to me?"

Their faces were a hairs-breadth apart.

He whispered. "No."

His lips were warm as they settled over hers.

Her fingers dug themselves into his hair as his lips opened over hers. His tongue traced over the seam of her mouth and then skimmed past her teeth. She sighed into the kiss.

His arms wound around her tenderly and she felt him lift her off the sofa, never breaking the contact.

She felt the softness of her bed underneath her as he lay her down gently on the mattress. Her heart raced in anticipation.

His body was light over hers. His touches were gentle.

In the beginning their love making had been passionate, fierce.

But he was aware of her vulnerability, that she was a doll made of glass that couldn't be broken, that there was something helpless growing inside her and that he needed to be gentle with her.

His kisses were slow. His hands touched her with the weightlessness of a feather. And it made her want him all the more.

* * *

She was barely awake, nestled in his embrace. She breathed in his scent and it brought her comfort. Her lips pressed to the warm skin over his heart.

He shifted so their faces were level.

"Hello."

She smiled. "Hello."

His com-link buzzed in the folds of his robe, lying on the floor along with his other clothing.

He got of bed and Padmé smiled at the view.

"You have a fine backside, Ani."

She heard his chuckle.

"You have a fine everything." He replied.

He threw his robe on and picked up his com-link, walking out of their bedroom.

She sat up in bed, her knees to her chest and her lips curled into a satiated grin.

She wrapped the bed sheets around herself and walked out to meet him.

He sensed her presence and turned around.

"I have to go to a Council meeting in an hour.

She let the linens fall to the floor and walked towards him, drawing his robes open and pressing herself to his naked body. He moaned faintly.

"One more time." She said softly with desire.

His hands smoothed over her back and his mouth covered hers.

He willingly obliged.

* * *

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin's disheveled appearance as he ran over.

"What happened to you? Fell into a trash compactor?"

"Haha. Very funny." Anakin answered sarcastically.

"Seriously." The Jedi Master said.

"I overslept. I didn't spend the twenty minutes you do making sure my robes are wrinkle free."

"For goodness sake, Anakin. Your tabards aren't lined up properly. Your whole outfit is off-center."

"Are you the editor of a holo- fashion magazine? I would think you'd be interested in more masculine pursuits than the ill-set of my clothing."

Obi-wan laughed.

Anakin began to laugh too and they walked into the Council room.

* * *

After the meeting was done with the two Jedi walked the corridors of the Jedi Temple.

It was silent for some time before Anakin finally garnered enough courage to speak.

"Obi-wan. I need to tell you something."

By the sound of his Padawan's voice Obi-wan guessed that whatever he wanted to say wouldn't be said easily.

"What is it, Anakin?"

Anakin took a steadying breath. "You'll hate me forever."

"It's a very un Jedi like thing to hate, Anakin."

Anakin stopped walking and Obi-wan followed suite, turning to face his padawan.

"Something has happened. I fear I won't be able to fulfill my duties as a Jedi."

"Why not?"

He looked at Obi-wan with the slightest bit of shame shining in his blue eyes.

"Padmé's with child."

Obi-wan's eyes widened knowingly. "You're the father."

He looked down at his boots ashamed. "Yes. We're married."

"Anakin…What you've done, the punishment is severe. You'll be thrown out of the Order."

He looked at Obi-wan solemnly. "I know."

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you. When Qui-Gon asked you to train me, all those years ago. This is not what he or you would have wanted."

Obi-wan sighed. "I'm sorry to say I'm not surprised."

"Are you going to tell the Council?" Anakin asked.

"No. That is not my place, my young Padawan. You will tell them when you're ready to."

"Thank you." He said softly.

There was a long silence.

"Have I lost you as a friend, Obi-wan?"

The Jedi Master's expression softened somewhat.

"I don't approve of what you've done, Anakin. But that doesn't mean I don't still care about you. I will always be your friend."

Anakin smiled sadly. "It's good to hear that."

"Anakin." Obi-wan began.

"Yes?"

"Go be with your wife."

The young man crushed the Jedi Master in a hug.

"Thank you."

Obi-wan should have been angry. But all he could feel for the boy was compassion.

This was not the path he would have chosen for his Padawan. But the mess was already made.

And all he could do was be there for Anakin. Not as a mentor. But as a friend.


	37. Confession

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to brooklynturtle, JourneyRocks13, dahellraider, dragonball256, Lusitana, and Heaven's Prayers for reviewing. You guys make my day! New chappie ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Confession**

Anakin knew that he had done the right thing. He had told the truth. He had been honest with Obi-wan. But no matter what he kept telling himself, he couldn't shake the guilty feeling.

He was letting his Master down and possibly the Order.

But then he remembered that the Order had no faith in him anyway.

He was surprised they hadn't kicked him out by now. Granted he always managed to save the day.

His methods were a little unorthodox. He didn't follow the rules.

They had said that training him would be dangerous. He was doing them a favor in reality, wasn't he?

Anakin stepped inside Padmé's apartment.

"Padmé." He called out.

There was no answer.

He heard rustling in the washroom and walked inside.

She was bent over the sink, throwing up.

She turned and looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Anakin." She sobbed.

He was by her side, lifting her curls away from her face and rubbing her back consolingly.

The touch seemed to help her and she stopped vomiting. Her face was flushed and damp and she trembled.

"Padmé, are you alright?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want me to take you to the med-center?"

"No. There's nothing they can do." She said, struggling to catch her breath.

"But you're so ill."

"It's just morning sickness, Ani. Pregnant women can't take medication. It's not good for the baby."

The concern was apparent on his face.

"It's okay. Don't worry about me."

He draped his arm across her back.

"C'mon, let's go lie down." He said softly.

He tucked her into bed like a parent would their little girl.

His hand smoothed down her cheek.

He smiled down at her affectionately and then he closed his eyes.

She was confused.

"Ani, what…"

"Shhh. I'm using a healing trance on you."

She felt the calm settle over her immediately. Her breathing slowed and soon she fell asleep.

He kissed her forehead and lay down beside her. His hand rested lightly over her belly.

He didn't know if their baby could feel anything yet. He sent his love anyway.

* * *

That night at dinner Padmé barely ate. She still had some nausea and she didn't want to risk it. She stabbed her food with her fork, moving it around her plate.

"You have to eat something." Anakin said softly.

She looked up at him. "I can't, Ani. Believe me, I want to. I'm hungry. But I'll just end up throwing it up."

"You can't starve."

"I'll eat later after I feel better."

"You promise?"

She smiled. "I promise."

There was a pause.

"When do you think I should tell the Council?" he asked.

"Soon. Before they pull you to some planet a thousand parsecs away."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I don't know. I just feel like this is all my fault. If I had never fallen in love with you…"

"Ani." She began, frowning. "Love is not something a person should apologize for. No matter how complicated it is."

"If you had married a dignitary your life would have been much easier."

"Easy is boring, Ani. I love _you_."

He sighed.

"Don't be like that." She said consolingly.

"I'm very happy, Ani. When I was a little girl I would never have dreamed of marrying someone like you. But you can't control love. That's what makes it so wonderful. How it surprises you."

There was guilt in his blue eyes.

"You've given me something I've always yearned for. The first time I saw little Ryoo's face, the only thing I ever wanted in life was to be a mother. If it wasn't for you and your persistence…" She broke into a smile.

"I wouldn't have had the chance." She finished.

"I was shut off from life before you came back into my life. I denied all my desires, all my dreams. You let me feel, Ani."

He looked younger than his years then.

She stood up and walked over to him. Her hands ruffled his spiky blond hair.

He was on his feet suddenly, his arms wrapped around her. His cheek settled over the top of her head.

"I love you, Padmé."

* * *

That morning Anakin decided that he would tell the Council at the meeting. It was no use putting it off and the longer he waited, the harder it would become.

They went over the usual, updates in the political arena. Missions.

Obi-wan could sense his Padawan's discomfort.

Anakin could hear his master's voice speak to him silently through the force.

"It's okay, Padawan. Relax."

Obi-wan could see that Anakin was having a tough time speaking up, so he interrupted the proceedings himself.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but my Padawan seems to have something to say to the Council."

All eyes were on him suddenly and he could feel the blood rush to his face.

Ki Adi-Mundi was sitting directly across from him. "What is it, young Padawan?"

"I…uh, um.

"Go ahead, Anakin." Obi-wan said.

"I can't." he almost broke down.

"Anakin, you have to." Obi-wan said solemnly.

He took a deep breath, running his fingers through his cropped blond hair nervously. His hands were shaking.

"I need to confess something to the Council. An indiscretion of mine."

He could sense the energy in the room change immediately and it became more difficult to continue.

"I've broken a code of the Jedi Order."

Mace Windu furrowed his brows. "What have you done, Anakin?"

Usually Master Windu's disdainful attitude would have angered Anakin, but the circumstances were different. His thoughts were on Padmé. He'd do anything to make sure she was safe.

"The code forbids attachment. I have an attachment and her name is Padmé Amidala."

Ki Adi-Mundi smiled. "You're confessing to a crush on the senator, Anakin? That seems harmless."

"It's not a crush, Jedi Master. We're married."

It seemed in that moment that the whole world had crashed down on the Council room.

The Masters seemed very troubled by Anakin's confession. They were speechless.

"I'm aware that the punishments for such an act are harsh. I'm not going to ask for clemency. I accept whatever penalty the Order gives for offenses like mine. I offer my resignation from the Order if that's what you want."

The Council members looked at each other. Mace Windu spoke.

"It's not that easy, Anakin. Leaving the Order involves going through many formalities. If that is even what the Council decides. In any normal situation you would be thrown out of the order immediately, but this is not a typical situation and you are not a normal Jedi."

"Whether the Council decides to expel me or not, I cannot take any more assignments. Padmé needs me."

"I'm sure the Senator would understand that we are in a time of war and that we need every member of the Jedi order to participate in the effort." Ki Adi-Mundi said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Master Jedi. I can't leave her side."

"And why not?" Mace asked firmly. He seemed almost angry.

"She's carrying my child."

It was like an explosion had gone off around them.

Mace sat back in his seat and tried to process the information.

Anakin couldn't look at any of them. His eyes were fixed to the variations of the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Sorry is not going to fix this situation, Anakin." Ki Adi-Mundi said.

"I know. I've caused the council a great deal of trouble. I'm sorry for that."

It was silent for some time and the tension was thick.

"Well, there is nothing more that can be done at the moment. The Council needs time to make its decision." Mace Windu said emotionlessly.

The Master's filed out of the Council room. Anakin looked at Obi-wan with the same look of guilt he had a day ago.

"I'm so sorry, Master."

There was compassion in the Jedi Master's blue green eyes.

"Don't be, Anakin. I understand."

Despite the heaviness in his heart, Anakin smiled.

He was glad to have Obi-wan's support when so many disapproved.

For a moment, a short instance in all his life, he didn't feel like a burden.

It felt good.


	38. Loss

**A/N: Thanks to dahellraider, dragonball256, shawnster, ccp, guest, and Lusitana for reviewing. Hope everyone had a good weekend. Without further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Loss**

When Anakin had left Padmé to tell the Council the truth he had been content. He was nervous, but there was some optimism about him.

The Anakin that returned to her was not the same. His eyes looked distant, lost. He looked up at her.

"You did the right thing." She said, hoping to comfort him.

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"Doing the right thing isn't always easy."

He sat down on her living room sofa, his features twisted into a frown.

She sat down beside him. He wouldn't look at her.

She touched his face and his eyes met hers.

"Ani." She said softly.

Her fingers traced a line across his lips. The troubled expression on his face melted away.

She climbed onto his lap. His hands were at her waist and their lips met in an insistent kiss.

An hour later they slept soundly, tangled up in each other.

When Padmé woke up, Anakin was still asleep. He looked so innocent when he slept, it touched her heart. She feathered kisses over his brow, his temple, his cheek.

He shifted, eyes opening slowly. He smiled faintly.

"Padmé." He said hoarsely.

She stroked his cheek. "I love watching you sleep."

He propped himself up on his elbow so his face was level with hers.

"Hey, that was my line."

She laughed. "Anakin, no offense. But you have some awful pick-up lines."

He feigned offense."I…I'm wounded."

She giggled. "It's a good thing you're so handsome."

"Are you saying you fell for me because of my looks?"

She tried to stifle her laughter.

"I mean come on, Anakin. What else is there?"

He was trying not to laugh himself. "Excuse me?!"

"I'm kidding, Ani."

He smiled. "I know."

There was a silence and then Padmé spoke.

"I'm hungry, Ani."

His eyes lit up.

"That's good. I was beginning to think you were gonna starve."

She smiled.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Some shurra fruit steak."

"Those are some intense cravings."

She giggled. "What?"

"I mean for a woman as delicate as yourself."

"Women can't have steak?" She asked jokingly.

"Am I resigned to salads?"

"No. No." he laughed.

"Well, good. Make me some steak."

"Padmé! I can't cook!"

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not really a skill you're taught at the temple."

She pouted. "But, I'm hungry!"

"How about we go to a diner in the city?"

"Okay."

"Well, it's a date then."

She touched her belly. "It's a little late for dates."

He laughed. "What can I say? I skip all the formalities and go right for the prize."

She laughed. "You're shameless."

* * *

Jedi never had much money to their name. They didn't believe in material possessions. Anakin still had some credits left over from the Naboo mission. He used it all to take Padmé to a nice restaurant. He could have taken her to a diner downtown for cheap, but a former queen deserved better.

After three hours they returned home.

As they walked inside her eyes were on the city lights outside.

"Ani, I wanna dance."

He looked at her with a soft gaze. "Yeah?"

"On the veranda."

"As you wish, milady."

He went to their bedroom and brought back one of her portable music players, setting it on a table. A breeze came in through the outdoor deck. She was in his arms, swaying to the slow music. Her cheek was pressed against his chest, listening to the gentle beat of his heart.

He ran his fingers through her curls. His eyes were closed, taking in the feeling.

"Ani, I wanna have our baby on Naboo."

He smiled softly, feeling the warmth of love washing over him.

"As soon as this whole mess is dealt with, we'll go there. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"I can't wait to tell my family."

He laughed nervously. "You think Ruwee is going to kill me?"

"Maybe." She answered jokingly.

"That's good to know."

She laughed. There was a pause.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know! You Jedi are supposed to sense things."

"I have no idea."

He ran his hands up and down her back tenderly.

"I'm kind of hoping it'll be a girl."

She lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him with a grin.

"Why?"

"I like the way Pooja looks up to me. Like I'm her hero. I'd like to feel that way with my own child."

Padme's voice was soft. "You're _my_ hero."

He smiled and bent his neck to kiss her.

He was unsure of where his life was going. But if she was there beside him, he knew he would overcome anything. She made him strong.

* * *

They were eating breakfast the following morning when Obi-wan contacted him.

Anakin and Padmé looked at the hologram of the Jedi Master on the dining room table.

"The Council has decided, Anakin."

Padmé held his hand consolingly.

"Do you know?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"No. A meeting has been scheduled an hour from now. They will tell you then."

He nodded wordlessly.

The hologram disappeared and Anakin stood up. Padmé followed him.

"Whatever happens, I'm here."

He smiled weakly at her. She was there for him. Like the angel he always thought she was.

* * *

Anakin had never felt more like a pariah than when he stood before the Council that morning.

He felt like he was on trial.

Many emotions hit him. Shame, uncertainty. Anger. Loneliness.

Yoda was the first to speak. The diminutive Jedi Master seemed at odds with what he was saying. Almost like he disagreed.

"Committed a great wrong you have, young Skywalker. Aware of that you are. To lose you, the Chosen One, a great loss to the Jedi Order it is. But follow the rules we must."

Mace Windu continued. "Your deliberate lack of respect for the Jedi Code is not something the Council takes lightly and the prophecy surrounding you will not earn you special privileges. That said, the council has decided not to expel you at this point. We however have suspended your rank as Padawan. You are not to enter the temple for a period of 100 days. You are stripped of your title and should the Council allow you back in, you will have to re-start your training from the very beginning."

Anakin's head was bowed in deference. "Yes, Master."

"You are dismissed." Mace finished.

He walked out slowly.

Leaving the Order had always been a decision he was willing to make to follow his heart. It didn't stop the emptiness, the feelings of rejection. When he returned to Padmé's apartment, he couldn't think.

He searched the utility pack on his belt and pulled out a dagger. He held out his Padawan braid, and with one swift movement the blade sliced through it.

He looked at it. It was a silly thing, the braid. Made him look like a child. But as he stared at the golden strands lying limp in his palm he felt a sense of loss.

Padmé had watched him cut the piece of hair off and she knew immediately what the Council's decision had been.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

He locked eyes with her. "It's okay."

The look on his face told her otherwise. "Ani…"

"I have you now. We don't have to keep our love a secret anymore."

She walked over to him and he held her, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"You'll always be _my_ Jedi Knight." She said softly.

His reply was barely above a whisper. "Thank you."


	39. Love Conquers All

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Been kinda busy. Thanks brooklynturtle, JourneyRocks13, jediAngel001, Lusitana, Phhsdj, and Midnightwolf97 for reviewing. Anyway, there's some Naberrie family cuteness ahead. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Love Conquers All**

Anakin had always hated Coruscant. It was soulless. The durasteel skyscrapers and industrialized appearance of the planet suggested a departure from humanity. People went about their business with no regard for anyone but themselves. There was self-indulgence. There was greed. No one cared for each other.

The only thing holding him down to the planet was his Jedi training, and now that it was over there was nothing left for him on Coruscant.

Anakin's most important moments had always involved leaving. Leaving a sort of home that had never been a home. He had done it as a child and as he walked onto Padmé's Naboo cruiser he was leaving once more.

They were both at the controls. She smiled at him and for a moment he forgot all that had happened in the past few months. All the loss and the defeat.

The starship shot to light-speed.

Naboo would be his him home now.

* * *

It had felt like ages since they had last been on Padmé's home planet. So distant that the memory was almost like a dream.

It wasn't the Naboo of Anakin's memories. Summer was over and autumn had settled over the green planet. The leaves on the trees had started to fade into the colors of fire, yellows, oranges, reds.

The air was cold, crisp and biting.

Anakin found himself at the Naberrie doorstep once more. There was the slight trepidation of telling her parents, especially Ruwee about the baby.

But otherwise he was happy to be back at her house. It was a place of warmth and love.

He smiled wistfully.

The door opened. Sola was there to greet them.

"Well, look what the bantha dragged in."

Padmé smirked. "Hey, Sola."

Sola grinned wickedly. She turned her face back inside the house.

"Hey, mom! We have some special visitors!"

Jobal rushed to the door and her face brightened immediately at the couple standing at the threshold.

She threw her arms around Padmé. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Padmé laughed. "I've only been gone for two months."

"Too long." Jobal replied.

She pulled away and faced Anakin, opening her arms. "Come here, sweetheart."

He laughed and hugged her. He was showered with numerous kisses on his cheeks.

"I'm so happy to see you two."

Anakin smiled. "It's great to see you too." His biting wit was still intact. "I really miss your cooking."

Jobal laughed heartily. "Well, make yourself at home and I'll whip something up."

Anakin and Padmé sat down at the dining room table and slowly drank the tea Jobal brought out for them while she prepared dinner.

"So do you wanna tell them or should I?" Anakin asked playfully.

"_You_ got _me _pregnant. It's your fault we're in this situation so you should tell them."

"It takes two to create that 'situation,'milady."

She laughed. "You're still telling them."

He smiled impishly. "Fine."

She sat back smugly and crossed her arms. "Fine."

There was a silence and she went to eat her shurra fruit. Her fork hit her plate and the fruit flew into the air.

She looked up at Anakin who was whistling. His attempt at innocence failed.

"Stop it, Anakin."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Stop moving my food around with your powers."

He smiled roguishly. "I'm not doing anything."

She went to stab at it and it flew up higher into the air.

"Anakin, give me the fruit!"

He laughed. "Fine."

It floated down to her plate.

He was still laughing, that is until the shurra fruit hit him squarely in the face.

He clutched at his nose. "You broke my nose!"

She laughed hysterically. "Sweet revenge."

Jobal walked in with a tray full of platters. Anakin looked at her, pointing to Padme childishly.

"She hit me."

"He took my food from me!"

"Settle down you two."

Sola helped Jobal put the food onto the table.

"Don't worry, Anakin. I'll get her back for you."

Padmé replied threateningly. "Yeah. And then I'll kill you."

Ruwee walked into the dining room.

"Such violence." He commented jokingly.

Anakin grinned at Ruwee. "Hello Mr. Naberrie."

"Hello, young man."

It was a rather uneventful meal, except for the occasional threats exchanged by the two sisters. But that was pretty normal for Sola and Padmé.

About an hour later they all went to the living room and played some holo-movies.

Afterwards everyone was ready to go to bed. Padmé hadn't forgotten the reason for their visit.

"Mom, dad. Wait. Don't go yet."

"We're exhausted." Jobal replied.

"It's only going to take a minute."

"What's only going to take a minute?" Sola crossed her arms.

"This has nothing to do with you." Padmé narrowed her eyes.

"Your business is my business. It's time you learned that, Padmé."

Padmé rolled her eyes and then turned her attention back to her parents.

"I have, well Anakin and I have something we wanted to tell you."

"You're moving back home?" Jobal asked hopefully.

Padmé smiled. "Better."

"What could be better than that?"

Padmé looked at Anakin and they both smiled.

"Mom…I'm going to have a baby."

There was a moment of silence..

And then of course Sola had to comment.

"You two don't waste any time, do you?"

Jobal looked overwhelmed with emotion. She crushed Padmé in a hug.

"That's wonderful." Her eyes glazed over with tears.

Ruwee looked over at Anakin with a serious look on his face. Anakin smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry." He said feebly.

Sola started laughing.

"Dad, leave him alone."

Ruwee raised his hands in the air. "What? I didn't say anything!"

Sola smiled. "You don't have to."

Jobal held her daughter's face in her hands, smiling so wide it seemed like her face would break.

"I never thought I'd see the day." She said happily.

"If Anakin didn't pursue me so relentlessly, you wouldn't have." She laughed.

Ruwee raised an eyebrow.

Padmé saw him from the corner of her eye. "He was a perfect gentleman about it, though." She said reassuringly.

There was a pause and then everybody exploded into laughter.

The past couple of months had been trying for Anakin. He had lost two of the most important things in his life, but it seemed that he had also gained some important things.

He felt for the first time in his life that he wasn't out of place.

That he belonged.


	40. Visions

**A/N: Hey! Kinda short chapter ahead, but two updates in one day? Come on, you guys. I'm being really nice uploading chapters so fast. Just kidding. But seriously, it's a short chapter. Thanks dragonball256, phhsdj, lexiedexie, lunarballet, and JourneyRocks13 for reviewing. JourneyRocks13: don't worry about drama. There's going to plenty in this chapter. And Lexiedexie: you're not weird, I want Padmé's family too, haha!**

**Enough rambling.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

**Visions**

It seemed for a moment that everything was falling into place. There had been obstacles. There had been suffering. But it was over.

But that would be too good to be true.

Nightmares were the one burden of all his gifts. And that night Anakin was visited by one.

In his dreams there was endless green, sprinkled with purple wildflowers. There were roaring waterfalls. There was a gentle summer breeze.

And then there was fire. Missiles scarred the grass rolling hills of the meadow, gaping holes in emerald green. He could hear the screams of thousands.

The sky was overcast suddenly. Not with clouds, but with ash. It snowed down onto the ground, blanketing dead bodies.

Anakin shot up in bed, his breaths burning like hot knives in his chest. He stared off into the darkness as he slowly caught his breath.

He got out of bed, standing at Padmé's bedroom window. It was a moonlit night, everything cast in silver.

Something brushed his arm and he looked over at Padmé who was suddenly standing beside him.

"What's wrong, Ani?" She whispered.

He was silent, his eyes speaking a hundred words all at once.

"I had another nightmare." He said faintly.

"About?"

"There's going to be an attack on Naboo."

A shadow seemed to pass over Padmé's face.

"The Trade Federation." She said earnestly.

"You and your family need to leave." He said.

"Where will we go?" She asked.

"I don't know… Coruscant?"

"You said you wanted to be as far away as possible from that place."

"Forget that."

"Ani…we can't just get up and leave. My family's entire lives are here. They have memories here. Their happiness is here."

"You think I don't know what it's like to leave my home?"

"That was different."

"No, it's exactly the same. I left Tatooine for a better life. You'd be leaving Naboo for a better life too."

"How do you know it's going to reach as far as into the suburbs? The Clone Army will in all likelihood drive them back before they can strike. "

"By the time the Clone Army gets here, there'll be countless civilian casualties."

"Not if you notify them."

"I'm not a Jedi anymore. I don't have any business getting involved in this war."

"Everyone is involved in this war. Jedi or not."

"Who do I tell? I refuse to speak to the Council."

"Tell Obi-wan. He's still your friend."

"Even if I tell him, do you think the Council is going to take heed to something I say?"

"If peoples' lives are at stake? Yes."

He paused. "You're not going to leave?"

"Why should I?"

"You need to be safe. For the baby."

Her features softened. "Oh yeah. I forgot about our little one."

He smiled. "How could you forget?"

"There's just been so much going on lately."

He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Please leave Naboo. For me."

She smirked. "Don't I do enough for you already?"

There wasn't much humor in his gaze. "This is serious. Just listen to me."

She sighed. "Alright. We'll go back to Coruscant."

"Ask your family too."

"Anakin, I don't know if they'll agree."

"Try."

She pulled away from his touch. "Okay."

She could hear his voice behind her.

"Are you mad at me?"

She turned back around to face him.

"No, it's just a lot to take in."

"I don't want you to be upset."

"There's nothing you can do to stop that."

He pulled her into his embrace. She relaxed into the touch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

She buried her face in his chest. "No. You were right to."

"I wish I could take you to a place where you'd never be sad. Where no one would die. And people weren't heartless."

"That kind of a place doesn't exist, Ani." She said softly.

"But that's okay." She continued. Because I have you."

* * *

An hour after his vision Anakin told Obi-wan to warn the Council and senate about the possible attacks.

When the sun rose on Coruscant Obi-wan walked the halls of the temple. Yoda was in the Council room, basked in the golden glow of morning. He turned his attention away from the skyscrapers to Obi-wan's concerned face.

"Troubled you are."

"I've become aware of some…developments."

"Developments?"

"Anakin had a vision."

"No longer a member of the order, your Padawan is."

"That doesn't matter, Master Yoda. He's worried for the safety of Naboo's people."

Yoda stared at Obi-wan curiously.

"Many of Anakin's visions have come to pass. The assassination attempt on Padmé. His mother's death."

"Aware I was not of his mother's passing."

"I didn't think it was considerate of me to share the details of his personal suffering to the Council."

"My sympathies he has."

Obi-wan hesitated. "That is kind of you."

Yoda had the air of a concerned grandparent at that moment. It was a side Obi-wan had rarely seen.

"Anakin had a premonition that there was an attack on Naboo."

"A sign of the future, premonitions aren't always. However, send the troops to Naboo we will."

Obi-wan bowed. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Obi-wan was becoming aware of Anakin's influence on the world around him. In the past couple of months he had managed to force the humanity out of those who didn't feel. First from himself. And then from Yoda.

People had grown to be so cold.

But like the sun that he was, Anakin had offered them his warmth.


	41. Conflict

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks Rachella, JourneyRocks13, Guest, and Lusitana for reviewing. You guys are great! Alrighty, onto the chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Conflict**

Anakin had avoided a confrontation with Ruwee and Jobal when Padmé had told them her news. The attack on Naboo was another thing entirely.

Ruwee was very upset.

"You want us to leave the planet for an attack that _might _happen?" he asked with exasperation.

"Might? No, it'll happen. Anakin's visions always come true. Always."

"Padmé. Naboo is our home. The Naberrie family has lived here for many generations. You're asking us to leave that behind?"

Anakin looked embarrassed, but he found some courage to speak.

"No one's asking to leave your home behind. As soon as the crisis is over you can come back."

The elder man looked very irritated. "Why should I listen to you? I barely know you. If it weren't for you, my daughter would probably marry someone who could give her a comfortable life, who wouldn't put her in harm's way constantly. Who wouldn't leave her when she needed him."

Padmé held her face in her hands, waiting for the fight she knew was coming.

Jobal was appalled. "Ruwee!"

There was a tense moment where no one spoke.

"You're right to doubt me. But I swear to you, nothing and no one is more important to me than Padmé. I love her and I will never let anything happen to her as long as I'm breathing. I promise you."

"I'm asking you to leave for her sake. Please. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. I care about you. You're like my own parents."

Ruwee looked conflicted.

"Dad, I know this is hard for you guys. It's hard for me too. But we don't have much of a choice." Padmé finished.

Ruwee sighed. "Fine. But you owe me, young man."

Anakin looked slightly relieved. "Yes, sir."

Padmé didn't look as tense. "Oh thank goodness that's over with."

Sola as always looked slightly amused by everyone's stress.

"We should go pack, Padmé."

They began walking out of the living room. Sola turned her head.

"Anakin. Come with us."

He frowned. "I was hoping I could avoid that whole girly packing thing."

Sola almost laughed. "Oh no. we're not letting you off that easy."

Padmé giggled.

He followed behind the two women dutifully.

* * *

The Naberrie family carried their luggage up to the Naboo cruiser. As Jobal was walking onto the embarkation ramp, an explosion shook the ground around them. She fell back and Anakin could hear Padmé's screams.

The wounds of his mother's death were raw again and when he saw Jobal, the kind angel of a woman, fall onto her back into the path of danger he felt the searing pain of loss. He ran down the ramp, helping her up. A missile strike whipped past them and took out a chunk of Padmé's garage.

"Everyone on the ship!" he yelled.

They ran frantically onto the Naboo cruiser. Anakin manned the controls and the starship hovered above the ground. Something struck the starships right wing. There wasn't significant damage, but the wiring was compromised and that would mean an eventual power shortage.

Ryoo and Pooja were crying in Sola's arms. She tried to shush them, soothing them with children's rhymes.

They shot up into the sky, out of harm's way momentarily. There had to be a blockade and Anakin knew that once he broke through the atmosphere he was going to have to get past Trade Federation ships.

He had his com-link ready.

"Master Obi-wan."

There was some static. "Yes, Anakin."

"How far out of Naboo's range are you right now?"

"I should be landing in about ten minutes."

"Forget that plan."

"Um…alright?"

"This situation is eerily similar to the blockade crisis ten years ago. The Trade Federation's droids are powered from a central control station. When I disabled their droids as a boy, I destroyed the main station. I want you to get into the control station. There's going to be a nuclear reactor on the ship. You need to strike the reactor. That will disable the droids."

"You don't think they've figured out another way to power the droids?"

"Knowing the Trade Federation? They never learn their lessons. I would do the job myself, but I have precious cargo."

Obi-wan smiled knowingly. "It is an honor to help you, Padawan.

Anakin may not have been a Jedi to the order any longer, but he would always be a Jedi to Obi-wan. And that made him happy.

* * *

Obi-wan checked his starship's navi-screen. He scanned the area and just outside the planet was the Trade federation's control station. There was a ring and then a spherical structure inside. The reactor had to be there. He started to fly his ship toward the station. Getting there was no problem. Getting inside was another thing entirely.

As soon as he neared the station's entrance, surrounding guard ships began to fire their canons. Obi-wan managed to avoid most of the strikes. History seemed to repeat itself however as one strike took out his Arfour unit.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "This is why I HATE flying."

He landed inside with a crash and whatever remained of the Arfour until fell to pieces.

"What do I do now, Anakin?" he asked nervously.

"Fly. Just keep going until you reach the reactor. If you stop, you're going to be a lot more vulnerable to attack. Just fly."

His starship shot forward and he took out the droids guarding the hallway in front of him. He plowed through them, crushing them under the hull of the ship.

After about two minutes and numerous blaster shots later he finally reached the main reactor. He started to fire his starships missiles. It took about six shots before he could feel the ship quake around him.

He could hear Anakin's voice on the other end of the transmission.

"Get out of there, Obi-wan."

"Oh don't worry, Anakin. I was well on my way."

He started back down the hallway, crushing whatever droids remained. The ship began to explode behind him, following him like a shadow.

He shot out into space and his starship shook as the entire control station blew up behind him.

He relaxed into his seat. "Oh thank the Force."

* * *

Anakin had no idea whether or not his plan had worked, but the Naboo Cruiser was very low on power. It had more than enough fuel, but the damage to its wiring was making the ship's electrical controls malfunction. He had to land soon.

He looked back at the family crouched down on the floor.

Ryoo and Pooja were finally quiet.

Padmé met his gaze. She smiled softly at him and he smiled back.

The cruiser landed near Theed.

"Obi-wan?" Anakin held out his com-link.

"I'm on my way into the capital."

"You have my coordinates?"

"Yes, Anakin."

"Good. We'll see you soon."

He walked over to the frightened Naberrie family.

"Padmé, can you get into contact with Queen Jamillia?"

"Yes."

"The Trade Federation has probably blocked off the palace. Ask her if the droids have been disabled."

Padmé nodded.

After a trying few minutes she finally made contact. They all waited anxiously.

Padmé looked up and smiled.

"So…?" Anakin asked nervously.

"Your plan worked. The droids have been disabled. The Clone Army has surrounded the palace and Nute Gunray is in custody."

For the first time Ruwee started to have respect for Anakin. The young man had saved his daughter's life, his family's life and his fellow civilians' lives.

Padmé ran up to Anakin and crushed him in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled. "No problem."

For the second time Anakin had saved Naboo. With some help from Obi-wan, of course. But his quick thinking had stopped an ugly battle from taking place.

And for that, Padmé would always be grateful.


	42. Hero With No Fear

**A/N: Hello. Alrighty so thanks to Rachella, blinded in a bolthole, dragonball256, JediAngel001, Lusitana, and JourneyRocks13 for reviewing. Just a warning that this chapter has some gore in it. Not really for the faint of heart. But, this is Star Wars. So you guys had to see it coming. Okay, update time!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Hero With No Fear**

Obi-Wan's star-fighter landed beside the Naboo Cruiser. The Jedi Master stepped out to find Anakin and the Naberrie family waiting for him.

Obi-wan smiled. "Hello, old friend."

Anakin grinned from ear to ear. He hugged his Master.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"No problem. Interplanetary rescues are my specialty."

Anakin smirked. "You say that after every mission."

"What can I say? I'm multi-talented."

They all laughed.

Just as their laughs began to quiet something struck Obi-wan's star-fighter. The entire thing burst into flames. There was a chorus of screams.

"Go!" Anakin yelled. Everyone ran inside the hangar the cruiser had landed on. They hid behind some machinery.

Both Obi-wan and Anakin ignited their light-sabers, senses attuned.

Their eyes scanned the area.

A group of about four Neimodians approached with Jango Fett walking alongside them. Their blasters were aimed to fire.

"It seems you're out-numbered." Jango remarked arrogantly.

Obi-wan blocked each of their shots with skill. Anakin mean while used the force to push the Neimodians back. They fell to the ground, blasters knocked out of their hands. They scrambled for the weapons, slamming into each other clumsily and falling back onto the ground. Anakin almost wanted to laugh.

His attention was back on Jango. He and Obi-wan managed to keep the Bounty Hunter from advancing.

One of the Neiomodians took advantage of the situation. He attempted to sneak up on Anakin.

The young padawan kicked the Neimodian away. The creature stumbled, but regained his bearings quickly. He raised his blaster. Anakin swung his light-saber and it made contact at the neimodian's wrist. His hand fell to the grounder with the blaster still grasped inside it.

He grabbed at the wound. Anakin stepped forward and his blade plunged into the Neimodian's ribcage. He froze and then fell to the ground, defeated.

Anakin hadn't wanted to kill anyone, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Almost as soon as one had fallen away, another attacker took his place.

Three Neimodians surrounded Anakin. They all raised their blasters to fire. Death by firing squad.

Anakin fell back into the force, relying on instinct alone. He deflected blaster shots with his light-saber, while raising his free hand and pushing another Neimodian away with the power of the force. The red eyed creature fell into Jango's firing range. He was struck with a blaster shot that had been intended for Obi-wan.

Anakin had two opponents remaining. While the young Padawan was a gifted fighter, the fight was unevenly balanced and he couldn't manage to keep the Neimodians at bay for very long. A blaster shot grazed his right shoulder. He cried out in pain. But he faltered only momentarily. One of his opponents tried to come up on his right side. Anakin raised his palm and the Neimodian directly ahead of him fell away. He turned on his feet sharply and his blade made a clean cut through the other approaching Neimodian's neck.

He couldn't turn his attention away fast enough and the one remaining opponent took advantage of the situation.

The Neimodian fired his blaster and the shot struck Anakin in the back. He screamed and staggered.

He touched his chest and his palm was covered in blood. The shot had made a pass through his back and out the front of his body. He started getting light-headed. But he couldn't give up. He took a deep breath, groaning in pain as he continued to fight.

Even injury couldn't stop him. Anakin deflected every shot, running forward. He elbowed the Neimodian in the face and then kicked the creature in his side. When his opponent faltered, Anakin made a horizontal cut into the Neimodian's gut. Its entrails fell out. And then it collapsed.

Anakin started to walk over to his former Master. He didn't make it.

He fell onto the ground. He couldn't breathe and he felt the consciousness slipping away.

Jedi didn't fall prey to their emotions, but as Obi-wan saw his apprentice, injured and defenseless on the ground he couldn't help but feel the slightest anger well up inside him. He charged for Jango. The Bounty Hunter spun 180 degrees, his leg raised to deliver a powerful kick. Obi-wan swung his blade upwards and severed Jango's leg. He fell onto the stump and cried out in pain.

The relentless fighter he was, he aimed his blaster to fire. Obi-wan knocked the weapon out of Jango's hand. His drove his blue blade into Jango's helmet, the blade going through his skull.

Finally they had gotten rid of the Bounty Hunter for good. Obi-wan could see the obscure white blur of a battalion of clone troopers approaching. He clipped his light-saber onto his belt and was at Anakin's side immediately.

He cradled the boy's head in his hands. "Anakin." He said gently.

Anakin was awake and alert, but he looked like he was in a lot of pain. His eyes looked distant. They started to glaze over. He blinked away the unconsciousness. "Padmé…"

Obi-wan could hear the rustling of approaching footsteps.

He looked up to see Padmé and her family running over.

"Padmé is fine."

Padmé kneeled before her husband, gathering him up in her arms.

"Anakin!"

He struggled to catch his breath. "Are you…alright?"

Tears spilled onto her cheeks. "Yes. What about you? You don't look very good."

"I'm okay. I'm gonna need to go to a med-center, though."

"Well obviously."

He gasped and she could see the pain cloud his vision.

"I'm so happy you and the baby are alright."

She smiled weakly. "I love you, Anakin."

He smiled back. "I love you too." He said, barely above a whisper.

The Clone troopers reached them finally.

They were all flown to Theed's med-center.

* * *

The Naberrie family waited for any updates as to Anakin's condition.

Padmé bit her nails nervously. A doctor approached them at last.

"How is he?" She asked hesitantly.

"The wound wasn't life-threatening. He wasn't struck in any major arteries or internal organs. The only thing we need to worry about is infection."

Padmé breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're going to keep him for five days or so, but otherwise he's going to make a full recovery."

Padmé smiled. "Can we see him?"

The doctor eyed the group five family members amusedly.

"'I don't know if we can accommodate everyone, but yes."

He led them to Anakin's room.

The young man looked flushed, his lips pale and his eyes weary.

He still managed to be happy. "Hey everyone!"

"Kin-kins!" Pooja shouted.

He smiled. "Hello Pooja."

"Kin-kins, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

"I thought you were really hurt."

"I'm too strong." He joked.

"Good, because I don't want you to die."

He was stricken silent for a moment.

"You thought I was going to die?"

She nodded quietly.

"Aw, no honey. I'm fine."

"You're my best friend, Kin-Kins."

He smiled. "Come here."

She ran over and hopped onto his lap.

He kissed her cheek.

She laughed softly.

He started tickling the little girl and she squealed.

He feathered endless kisses on her round cheeks.

Everyone was touched by the sight, laughing.

Sola looked at Padmé. "He's going to make a great father."

Padmé smiled. "I never doubted that."

What had started out as one of the worst days of their lives turned out to be one of the best.

Anakin wasn't a Jedi anymore, but he'd always be her hero. The greatest warrior she had ever known. And the kindest friend she had ever had.

She didn't know the fate of the galaxy or the Republic, but she knew that as long as Anakin was by her side she'd live a complete and full life. She knew that she'd be happy.

It was all anybody could hope for.


	43. The Dark Side

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks JourneyRocks13, Lusitana, ccp, Rachella, dragonball256, and Guest for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**The Dark Side**

The day had been overwhelming and Padmé fell asleep on the waiting room furniture. It had been a long time since she had any strange dreams. She was visited by one as she slept.

There was a hooded figure. He looked like a Jedi, but his light-saber was red. She could see the familiar yellow eyes under his hood. It wasn't Anakin this time.

Whoever it was, was significantly older. "Lord Vader." His voice was deep and hoarse, demonic almost.

The lighting in the room was brighter suddenly and she could see a Jedi with long golden hair kneeling before the hooded figure. When the Jedi spoke she was shocked at his voice.

"Yes, Master."

"Anakin," she said silently.

He heard her and turned around.

He looked lovelier than ever, his short hair grown into soft blond curls. His features were less boyish and she could tell he was older.

He looked frightened. She could see terror in his blue eyes.

"Anakin!" She cried out.

He started running towards her.

"Padmé!" He yelled. He grabbed handfuls of air, trying to reach her.

The hooded demon was behind him suddenly and it wrapped its arms around him.

Anakin screamed as it started pulling him back.

Flames rose up behind them. He was taken into the flames.

She could hear his cries of pain as the fire burned him alive.

Padmé started to weep.

She woke up, hyperventilating.

Obi-wan tried to steady her, grasping her arms gently.

"What's wrong, Padmé?"

She couldn't seem to catch her breath. Finally she spoke.

"Is it possible to have visions if you're not force sensitive?"

Obi-wan stared at her wordlessly for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure. Why?"

"Because. I keep having these awful dreams of Anakin. I can't help but think they mean something."

"What kind of dreams?"

She searched for the words. "There's always fire. He turns into a monster with yellow eyes."

Realization was dawning on Obi-wan's face. "Yellow eyes?"

"What?"

"Yellow eyes are an attribute of the Sith."

"Sith are evil Jedi."

"Yes, they align themselves to the dark side of the force."

Padmé looked distraught. She looked at Obi-wan helplessly.

"Obi-wan… is Anakin going to turn to the dark side?" she asked.

"I don't know."

She stared off into air, lines of worry on her face.

"Padmé. I want you to do something for me."

She looked at him again. "What?"

"I need a blood sample from you."

She looked slightly confused. "For what?"

"I want to check your midichlorian count. To see if you're force sensitive."

"Okay. Do you need a lot?"

"No, just a drop."

"Hold out your arm."

She laid her arm flat on the chair's armrest. Obi-wan took out a metal pin from his utility belt and pricked her skin with it. When a bead of crimson liquid rose to the surface he collected it.

"I'm going to send this to our analysis center."

"It should only take a few minutes."

She nodded silently.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry." She said quietly.

"Morning sickness?" he asked knowingly.

"I don't know why they call it that. I don't just get it in the morning. It's like an all day thing."

He smiled. "It'll be over soon."

"I can't wait." She said dryly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Don't be so worried, Padmé. I'm sure everything will be fine."

She sighed. "I hope so. There's so much at stake right now."

"I won't let anything happen to Anakin. I promise you."

She looked into his eyes. "You're a good friend. Anakin is lucky to have you as a mentor."

"He would probably say otherwise." Obi-wan joked.

"He's just under a lot of stress. He loves you, Obi-wan."

The Jedi smiled.

His com-link started to buzz. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Master Obi-wan."

"Master Windu."

"We have the results for the blood sample you sent us."

"And?"

"The midichlorian levels are definitely above normal."

"That's…curious."

"What's going on, Obi-wan?"

"It's complicated. I'll tell you when I get back to Coruscant."

"Alright. Well, see you soon."

Obi-wan looked at Padmé who was staring at him.

"Above normal? Does that mean I'm force sensitive?"

"It's very likely."

She frowned.

"Don't be upset. Dreams are not always visions. Sometimes they're just dreams."

"But I keep having this one."

"Padmé…I'll take care of everything. Don't worry."

"Okay." She said weakly.

* * *

Two weeks later Anakin and Padmé stood outside in the garden by her house, watching the leaves coat the yellowing grass.

It was cold and puffs of steam billowed out of their mouths.

Anakin stared at Padmé solemnly.

"You've been very distant with me lately. Did I do something wrong?"

She looked up into his eyes. "You haven't done anything."

"Then why are you acting that way?"

She looked down at her feet. Then she locked eyes with him.

"A few weeks ago…when you were recovering at the med-center, I told obi-wan about my dreams of you."

"You what?! I thought that whole thing was over and done with."

"I asked him if I was force sensitive. According to my test results, I am."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"My dreams might be visions.

"_Might_ be."

"I don't want to lose you to the dark side, Ani. I love you. I need you."

He held her shoulders reassuringly.

"I swear to you, I'm not going to the dark side. I won't leave you."

She didn't look comforted.

He cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"I will never leave your side. I'm going to take care of you for the rest of your life. I promise you."

She started to cry.

"No. Don't do that."

He started kissing her tears away.

His voice was barely above a whisper. "I love you."

"You promise me that it won't happen to you?"

"I promise. Stop being so sad."

She blinked away her tears.

"Let's go and have dinner. I'm sure Jobal is getting impatient."

She smiled.

"There it is. I knew that beautiful smile was hiding in there somewhere."

She laughed.

He started laughing too.

She hugged him.

He lifted her off her feet and spun her.

For that brief moment in time Padmé stopped worrying. Maybe everything would work out fine.

She didn't know why she had doubted him. When Padmé looked into Anakin's eyes, all she saw was goodness.

He was a fearless fighter, a strong warrior. But when he was with her he was impossibly gentle. He was kind.

How could such a loving person ever be anything but that?

How could a saint ever sin?


	44. Change

**A/N: Hello! Thank you Lexiedexie, Heaven's Prayers, Jedi Angel001, cje24576, dragonball256, JourneyRocks13, Lunarballet, and Lusitana for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Change**

The entire galaxy had heard of the crisis on Naboo. They had also heard of the brilliant rescue by two Jedi Knights. Well, one technically speaking. Which Obi-wan needed to fix.

Normally, he would be the last person to go against the Council. He had always followed the rules. But his apprentice of all people had taught him a few things over the past few months.

And that was to follow your instincts. Obi-wan had come to realize that doing what the force told him to do and doing what the council wanted might be two different things.

The Council had decided that Anakin was unfit to be a Jedi.

Obi-wan knew that was very untrue.

He stood before the Council during the routine morning meeting.

"About what do you wish to speak, Obi-wan?" Master Yoda asked.

"About Anakin."

A silence fell upon the room like a dark shadow.

He continued. "I feel that the Council may have made the wrong decision."

"Going against the Council is not like you, Obi-wan." Ki Adi-Mundi remarked.

"A very wise Jedi Master told me once not very long ago that a Jedi's arrogance in his skills blinds him to the truth."

"Are you suggesting that the Jedi order is incompetent?" Mace Windu asked indignantly.

"No, no." Obi-wan said apologetically.

"I don't mean to insult the council. Please hear me out."

Everyone waited.

"I realize that training Anakin as a child may not have been what the Council felt…to be right. But we all need to stop focusing right and wrong in terms of absolutes, in terms of black and white. The times are complex, complicated and we can't make decisions the way we used to anymore. We need to break away from tradition."

"You think the entire Jedi Order needs to be changed?" Mace asked. "If you're not insulting the council, I don't know what you're doing."

"I'm not suggesting that the Council needs to be changed. I just think we need to approach each situation differently."

He could sense the slightest disapproval in the air.

"Anakin saved Naboo for the second time."

"With your help." Ki Adi-Mundi added.

"If it weren't for his quick thinking, the planet would be under trade federation control right now. He saved many lives. He has been for years. Anakin has been a blessing for the order. I realize he went against code by taking Senator Amidala as his wife. But he has done much more good than harm."

"Did he ask you to come here and speak on his behalf?" Mace asked.

"No. He accepts your decision. I, however, do not."

"An attachment to your Padawan, you have." Yoda said.

"Yes. I care about Anakin, like a brother. Like a son. And I am a better man for it."

"Think about your request, we will." Yoda replied.

Obi-wan bowed reverently. "Thank you."

* * *

Despite her visions, Padmé was trying to be optimistic.

She and Anakin wanted to go out into Theed for the capital's victory celebration. They were both special guests.

What Padmé hadn't realized was that she and Anakin had become celebrities after the Trade federation battle. She didn't realize it until they were walking out of her house and 50 holo-reporters ran over to her front-yard.

With holo-cams and microphones ready, they went on the attack.

An aggressive woman reporter approached.

"Senator Amidala! Senator Amidala! Do you still oppose the Military Creation Act even after the Clone Army has helped the Republic and Naboo?"

She was alarmed, but answered.

"I'm not denying the good they've done. I just would have hoped for a more peaceful solution to this mess."

Another one fought for attention.

"Senator, is it true that you and Jedi Anakin Skywalker are married?"

"I don't comment on my personal life."

"As a woman of your rank, you are not ashamed of going against Jedi Code to be with him?"

Anakin had enough. He stood in front of Padmé protectively.

"You're not ashamed of harassing a defenseless woman in her home?" he asked, his anger simmering beneath the surface.

The questions continued.

He turned and faced her, yelling. "Go inside and call Captain Typho. We need security here."

She was motionless for a moment.

"Go! I'll take care of them!"

She ran inside. A reporter tried to go after her, but ran into Anakin. He blocked the front door.

Captain Typho arrived shortly with a few other members of the royal security team. After an hour they forced the reporters off the property.

With many apologies, Padmé told Queen Jamillia that she would not be attending the celebration at the palace. It had become a stressful process and the Queen understood.

Padmé sat on her living room sofa, frustrated.

"Well…that went just brilliantly."

Anakin smiled awkwardly.

"At least they left."

"I spent the entire day getting ready, just to sit at home."

"There are worse things." he said with levity.

"I guess I just said good-bye to my political career."

"We still have each other?" Anakin replied sheepishly.

She looked at him and they both exploded into laughter.

The day had ended with disastrous results, but Anakin and Padmé had been through much worse.

* * *

Morning came rather uneventfully. The air was crisp, the sun a burnt orange as it broke through the horizon line.

Padmé walked into the kitchen sleepily, beginning her morning forage for breakfast.

Sola was sipping on some steaming caf.

"Good morning."

She yawned. "You're up way too early."

"My two little monsters woke me up." She said dryly.

Padmé smiled.

"Speaking of children…you're starting to show."

Padmé looked down at her belly and laughed softly.

She touched the round little bump affectionately.

"I've been meaning to tell you. I can feel the baby move."

Sola smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Feels like butterflies inside me."

"You seem so different." Sola said.

"Different?"

"I don't know. More relaxed. More at peace with everything."

"I shouldn't be. The whole world is falling apart."

"Forget the world."

They heard footsteps and Padmé felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

She giggled.

"Hello."

"Good morning, Ani."

He kissed her cheek.

He looked at Sola. "Hey."

"I assume you're here for breakfast."

"I would have thought Jobal prepared a lavish feast."

"Keep dreaming. She's sound asleep. And I sure as hell am not cooking for you."

He smirked. "You're so pleasant, Sola."

"Take it or leave it."

Sola threw some pastries out onto the kitchen table.

"Help yourselves."

She walked out.

Padmé eyes shut as Anakin began to feather kisses down her neck.

"Ani…" She said softly.

His palms molded themselves to her belly.

Padmé blushed, smiling. "I've been thinking about names."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking Leia if it's a girl or Luke if it's a boy."

"Those sound great."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Are you happy, Ani?" she asked, suddenly more serious.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know. A lot has happened. Your mother dying. Leaving the Jedi Order. I just wonder if you're okay sometimes."

"Padmé. I've never been so happy in my entire life. There are days when I miss being a Jedi. There are moments when something reminds me of my mom. When I feel the loss of her. But I never thought I'd have you. That is the greatest gift of all."

She shifted in his arms so she was facing him. She touched his face.

"Are you sure? You never feel angry about what happened?"

"Of course I do. But all I need to do is look at you. And everything is set right again."

She smiled. "You've grown up so much. I'm proud of you."

"My life day is in a week. I'll officially be an adult."

Padmé laughed. "I married a teenager. So scandalous."

"You're not as innocent as you'd like everyone to believe."

"No." She smiled.

Her arms came up around his neck as he kissed her.

* * *

That night Padmé dreamed. A dream and not a nightmare.

She and Anakin were on a speeder-boat on the lake at Varykino. It was mid-summer and their child sat in her lap, pointing to the birds in the treetops.

Her frightening visions were all but forgotten and Padmé started wondering if her nightmares had ever been visions at all.


	45. Surprises

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to Dragonball256, JourneyRocks13, guest, Heaven's Prayers, Jedi Angel001, and Lusitana for reviewing. **

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Surprises**

Obi-wan stood before the Council, awaiting their decision.

"Your request to accept Anakin back into the order is denied." Mace Windu said with not an ounce of compassion.

Obi-wan's expression was that of steel. But underneath he was extremely disappointed.

Ki-Adi-Mundi began to explain.

"He's very gifted. And he has done many honorable things for the republic. But we can't break our rules. That wouldn't be fair to all the Jedi who followed the code. We can't reward that kind of behavior."

Obi-wan was respectful as always. "I understand. Thank you."

It was a shame not to allow Anakin to be a Jedi. He had given up so much to get where he was. He had left his home and his mother. He had sacrificed a normal life. To have it all taken away.

The war was beginning to reach all ends of the galaxy. The Jedi Order and the republic needed Anakin.

For the first time in his entire life, Obi-wan was considering going against the Council. The boy was no longer a Jedi, but that didn't mean Obi-wan couldn't continue to train him.

In fact, it was Obi-wan's duty to train Anakin. If the boy was indeed the Chosen one, denying him his rightful place in the order could destroy the future of the Republic.

Obi-wan couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé were enjoying a lovely dinner with her family when Anakin's com-link went off.

He smiled politely. "Excuse me."

He walked away into the living room. "Hello."

"Greetings, Padawan."

"Obi-wan! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright."

Obi-wan chuckled. 'I can't believe I'm saying this. And you're never going to let me live it down."

"Probably not." Anakin replied.

"I disagree wholeheartedly with the Council's decision to throw you out of the order."

Anakin was speechless. He felt during all the years of training that Obi-wan disapproved of him. To hear him say that Anakin deserved to be a Jedi was very affecting. He felt a sort of vindication.

"I…don't know what to say. That is very kind of you, Obi-wan."

"I think it would be a great loss if you couldn't reach your potential. I want to continue your training."

"Even against the Council's wishes?"

"The Council is so stuck in tradition that they can't see the obvious truth before them."

"Says the Jedi who lived by tradition."

Obi-wan laughed.

"You're serious about this?"

"Of course. I realize you have a responsibility to your wife and soon your child. But I would love to be your mentor again."

Anakin smiled. "Padmé has to return to Coruscant soon. So I'll be seeing you."

"Great."

Anakin's voice was softer. "You're a good friend, Obi-wan."

"Likewise."

* * *

Anakin's contentedness was short-lived. The next day Padmé was very ill.

She couldn't keep anything down and her dizzy spells kept her in bed all day.

"They say the nausea's supposed to stop by this time." She said sourly.

Anakin placed his palm over her forehead.

"Something's wrong." He said, brows furrowed and eyes full of worry.

"I think I need to see a doctor."

He nodded.

* * *

The whole family went along with the couple.

Anakin helped Padmé onto the cot in the medical room.

The doctor was a young woman not much older than Padmé with blonde hair and green eyes. She looked like a sprite, elegantly tall and slight.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"It's not unusual for you to still have morning sickness. It's different for everyone. For some women it's long-lasting, others not."

"It's severe, though. There are days where I barely eat. My baby needs to be nourished."

"I'll see what I can do."

Padmé lay down with frustration. The young woman pulled down a body scanner.

After a few moments Padmé became anxious.

"So…how is everything?"

"There's nothing wrong, Miss Amidala." She smiled.

Padmé sighed with relief.

"There is something that I think you'd like to know, though."

"What?"

"You're having twins."

There was a pause and the Anakin and Padmé began laughing.

The young doctor smiled. "A boy and a girl."

Padmé's laughing faded into joyful crying.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor walked out.

She threw her arms around Anakin.

"Oh Gods!" She exclaimed.

He showered her face with kisses, before capturing her lips with his own.

Anakin's smile stretched from ear to ear, his blue eyes like crescent moons.

"I love you." He said.

She was calm, a contented peace washing over her. She looked at him wordlessly for a moment. Thinking about how irrevocably changed her life was.

"I love you too."

* * *

There were some suitcases at the door.

Jobal looked at her daughter sadly.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

Padmé smiled wistfully.

"There are some new senate bills I need to look over. Military spending. You know. The usual. If I stay away too long, I'll have a batch of new acts passed without my input."

"Alright." Jobal conceded.

"We won't be long, mom. Probably a few weeks at the most."

Jobal hugged Padmé. She lay her hand over her daughter's growing belly.

Padmé laughed softly.

"I'm going to turn the guest room into a nursery."

"Mom, Anakin and I were thinking about living at the Lake Retreat."

"For when you visit."

Padmé kissed her mother's cheek.

Jobal looked at Anakin with a lively smile.

"Don't you come back with any more surprises. Every time you two come and visit, there's always something new you have to share with us. I don't think Ruwee can handle it."

Anakin laughed. "We'll try."

He hugged Jobal.

"I'll miss you." He said quietly.

"Me or my cooking?"

"Both." He confessed.

She cupped his face in her hands.

"You adorable boy."

She kissed his cheeks.

"Good-bye, my loves." Jobal said.

Anakin picked up their luggage and the couple got into Padmé's speeder.

Anakin was strangely happy. He was leaving a place and family he had grown to love. And the Jedi had not changed their minds.

But Obi-wan's promise to continue his training left Anakin in high hopes. Things hadn't really worked out according to plan. But sometimes that was better.

He had always told Padmé that he thrived on the unexpected.

For every loss there was a gain. For every night, a new day.

Things had gone wrong. But at that very moment, everything seemed very right.

Blissfully, beautifully right.

As Anakin and Padmé walked onto the transport, it began to snow on Naboo.

Anakin had never seen snow. It was beautiful how the power fell from the sky.

Like the shedding of a bird's feathers or the falling of spring tree blossoms.

He took it as a sign of better things to come.

And then the transport disappeared into the sky.


	46. Love Is Pain

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to PadmeRulez, ccp, JediAngel001, JourneyRocks13, Heaven's Prayers, Dragonball256, and Lusitana for reviewing. **

**All I have to say for the chapter ahead is… DRAMA.**

**Okie, bye!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Love is Pain**

It had been two months of heaven on Naboo. Responsibility had been far away, the burdens of Anakin and Padmé's careers out of mind.

Padmé watched the light of the afternoon gleam off the durasteel tops of Corsucant's skyscrapers.

She tried to prepare herself mentally for all the stress and work ahead.

She had spent so many years throwing herself into her job that nothing else existed. It didn't feel strange or difficult. She had grown numb to it all. It was just her life and she couldn't remember it any other way.

And then Anakin came along and changed everything. He showed her how to breathe, how to live. She had gotten so used to being free and careless.

She knew the transition back to her old life would be very difficult and she dreaded it.

Their speeder landed at 500 Republica. Padmé smiled as she remembered the first day they had seen each other again. His roguish expression. Full of mischief and longing.

The hug before she had gone to bed. How secure she had felt in his arms.

How his musky masculine scent had made her heart race. How his light touch at the small of her back had awakened all her nerve endings.

She had told him then that he had been too forward, but she admitted to herself that she was denying that she felt something for him that night.

Oh how their lives had changed since.

She walked inside slowly. Her apartment felt foreign, like she had never been there before. It was so quiet and her voice sounded almost too loud reverberating against the walls.

Anakin set down her suitcases on her bed.

She looked at him with a childish expression.

"Don't go." She pouted.

He smiled faintly. "I have to go to train with Obi-wan."

She touched his chest seductively, standing on the tip of her toes. He held her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

When he pulled away, she looked up into his eyes sweetly.

"Don't act like you don't have a pile of work waiting for you." He said with a grin.

"You're right. It's just that we've been together every second of the day. I don't know how I'm gonna spend the day without you."

"I'll be back tonight. He kissed the hollow of her neck.

"We'll make love as soon as I get back." He whispered against her skin.

"Why not right now?"

He laughed. "Because…I won't want to do anything else afterwards."

She smiled. "True. We have a busy day ahead."

He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Dormé walked in as Padmé was getting herself settled in her office.

"What do you have for me?" Padmé asked.

Dormé put some data-files on the desk.

"The bill I messaged you about. Many members of the senate think that more of the federal budget needs to be used on military expenditures."

"We're already at 30%. That's almost half."

Dormé shrugged.

"Where is the money going to come from? If we increase military spending, that means we have to cut from other parts of the federal budget. I refuse to cut public programs. The republic's education grants can't be touched and cutting government funded healthcare is out of the question. Those are integral to the well-being of our people."

"You need to tell the senate that, milady."

Padmé sighed. "Sorry I'm talking your ears off."

She smiled. "It's alright."

Dormé walked out and Padmé sat behind her desk, trying to make sense of all the information in front of her.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine was holding a senate meeting on proposed bills. Military spending was one. Among others. Some star systems felt that the government wasn't strong enough to hold the Republic together evidenced by the increasing number of separatists.

Padmé as always voiced her opinion.

"So what you're suggesting is that we need to have tighter government regulation? That always sounds better in theory that it does in reality. Yes, there are things that the government definitely needs to become involved in, but there is a fine line between the type of leadership you're suggesting and Fascism."

There were some boos and Ask Ack of Malastare shouted. "I object!"

Padmé whispered sarcastically under her breath. "Of course you do."

"Order!"

More voiced their disagreement with Padmé.

Palpatine smiled patronizingly at her.

"I'm sure Senator Amidala has good intentions. Let's not shut out her ideas without some thought."

She fought not to frown at him. The more time she spent around him the more fake he seemed to her. Like he was putting on a show. Like he was hiding something.

She didn't trust him anymore.

She felt her patience wearing away as the senate argued about the federal budget.

Sometimes she wondered why she ever chose a career in politics.

* * *

Anakin crushed Obi-wan in a hug.

"Obi-wan!"

The Jedi Master chuckled.

"Hello Padawan."

"So what's on the agenda today?"

Obi-wan smirked. "I don't I've ever seen you so excited over training exercises."

"You don't appreciate what you have until it's gone."

"Words of wisdom." Obi-wan replied.

"So….?"

"It's been a while since you've had to duel. I think you should brush up on your saber techniques."

Anakin folded his arms across his chest in mock arrogance. "Excuse me? The Chosen One doesn't have to improve on anything."

Obi-wan smiled. "Quite the contrary."

"I'm kidding."

"You better be."

Obi-wan handed Anakin some goggles.

"What's this?"

"Just put it on."

Anakin obeyed hesitantly.

"I can't see out of these things."

"That's the point, my young Padawan."

"Oh, not fair, Obi-wan!"

"Who's the master here?"

"Fine." Anakin relented.

They ignited their blades and Anakin relaxed, letting himself be immersed in the force.

He could feel the energy spike as Obi-ban neared him. He raised his blade and blocked the attack.

Obi-wan was quick on his feet. He spun and went in on Anakin's left side. Anakin parried a bit too late and he stumbled as Obi-wan pushed him away.

"So graceful." The Jedi Master said dryly.

"I almost forgot why you annoy me so much. Thanks for reminding me."

Obi-wan chuckled.

"Again, Anakin."

"Oh, Gods." Anakin whined.

Obi-wan fought not to laugh.

The sparring lasted an hour and by then Anakin was exhausted. He collapsed onto his old bed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to fall into a deep coma."

Obi-wan laughed.

"I don't think Padmé would be very happy about that."

"It'd only be temporary."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Obi-wan?"

"What, Padawan?"

"Do you ever think about falling in love?"

Obi-wan raised his brows. "That's strictly against the Code."

"So is training me, but you're doing that anyway."

"There's some merit in that rule, Anakin. Love is distracting. You can't focus on your work. And a Jedi's work is very important."

"How would you know? Have you ever been in love?"

Obi-wan's face turned into one of melancholy. He thought of the conflict on the planet _Melida/Daan_ and the battle-scarred young woman, Cerasi. He remembered her red hair like fire in the sun, her eyes like emeralds. He remembered how comfortable he had felt around her. The sense that things were the way they were supposed to be when they were around each other. He remembered how she had died in his arms.

How he had sworn he would never love anyone ever again.

He spoke finally.

"Yes, Padawan. I've been in love. And I regretted it."

Anakin looked at his master sympathetically.

"Why?"

Obi-wan smiled sadly. "Love is pain, Anakin."

Anakin frowned. "That's not true. Not all of it."

"I think we've spent enough time on this topic, Padawan."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Obi-wan said quietly.

He walked out and Anakin felt the slightest remorse for bringing up the subject.

Anakin had never thought that Obi-wan had much of a heart to break, but he realized that Obi-wan was human too. And that he felt the pain of loss like everyone else.

Perhaps the two of them weren't so different after all.


	47. Not So Different

**A/N: Hello. Thanks dragonball256, phhsdj, Lusitana, ccp, JourneyRocks13, and Jedi Angel001 for reviewing. Without further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Not So Different**

It was early in the evening by the time Padmé had finished her senate work. She changed out of her clothes and into a silky nightgown and went to bed. She had wanted to wait for Anakin, but she was too exhausted.

She was half-asleep when she felt the mattress sink a bit.

"Anakin." She said with her eyes still closed. She snuggled into his embrace.

"Don't be disappointed, but I'm too tired to do anything tonight."

"It's okay." He replied. "I'm really tired myself."

"Is this a sign we're getting old?"

He laughed and she started to laugh too.

"I'm a ripe old man at the age of twenty."

"_You_…what about me? I'm ancient."

"Well, I kind of have a thing for older women so…"

She smiled, content with the feeling of his warm body against hers.

He ran his fingers through her curls until they were both asleep.

* * *

Padmé woke up before Anakin. She sat up in bed and watched him sleep. His cropped hair was starting to grow out a bit, disheveled blond spikes beginning to curl at the ends. She bent down and kissed his brow. Then his nose. She hesitated and then her head sank, his soft mouth underneath hers.

She felt his sleepy groan buzz against her lips.

"Good morning." She whispered.

He smiled, his hands at her waist. "Good morning."

His face was level with hers and she fell into sleepy blue irises.

"What?"

"I'm so in love with you right now."

He laughed. "I mean, I would hope so."

She swatted him playfully.

"What I meant to say before you made fun of me is that I've never been more in love with you than I am right now."

He touched her face. "I could say the same about you."

Their lips met in a slow, deep kiss.

He looked at her afterwards and they gazed into each other's eyes for some time.

He dropped his gaze, lifting her dress so her round tummy was exposed.

"Not the small body you remember." She joked.

"I love it." He said softly, feathering soft kisses over her stomach.

She was silent, a few tears falling onto her cheeks.

He could hear her sniffles and he stopped, looking at her.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because…I'm happy." She started to sob.

He cupped her face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She laughed through her tears.

"I just never thought I'd have this. Love. You. You're a lovely, sweet man and I don't think you know that."

"You never thought you'd have this? Why? You think you don't deserve it? Because you do. I think you've spent so much time taking care of other people that you've forgotten how to take care of yourself. You deserve to be happy as much as anyone else. I don't know why you don't believe that."

She buried her face in his chest. "I love you."

She trembled as she wept.

"Please don't cry. It hurts me, Padmé."

"They're not tears of sadness."

"I just don't want you to get so emotional over me. I don't know if it's the best thing for you."

She laughed. "Anakin. Pregnant women _are_ emotional. It's like a fact."

He grinned. "If you say so."

* * *

Anakin walked into the make-shift training room Obi-wan had set up.

"How is everything, Padawan?"

"Great." He smiled, remembering Padmé.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin knowingly.

"You're thinking of her."

"I can't say that there's ever a moment I don't."

"How is she?"

"Great. Her morning sickness has stopped finally. It's good to see her not starve. I was worried for the babies for a while."

Ob-wan raised his brows. "Babies as in plural? Like two?"

Anakin chuckled. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. A boy and a girl."

"Congratulations."

Anakin looked at his former master. "It's so strange seeing you like this."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're so normal. I'm not used to it."

Obi-wan smirked. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Both?"

There was a pause.

"I want to know what happened yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan tried to avoid the subject.

"When you said love is pain. Who was she?"

Obi-wan's face changed. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"I'm like your son. We're basically family. It is my business. I think you need to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because it's not good to hold that much pain inside."

"I don't feel pain, Anakin. I may have at one point, but a Jedi needs to free himself of emotion."

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard. You feel."

"Why are you so interested in my past, Anakin?"

"It's not so much interest. It's concern. I'm your friend. You looked upset yesterday."

"I'll tell you just so you stop bothering me about it."

"Bothering you is my job, Obi-wan. I can't believe you don't already know that."

His tone wasn't as humorous suddenly. "Tell me."

"Her name was Cerasi. I met her on a planet called Melida/Daan. She was part of a youth group that wanted peace. There was a war. She was a teenage warrior. Much like Padmé, actually. She just wanted an end to all her people's suffering. We became good friends working together. I fell in love with her." he stopped.

"And?"

"And she died. She was killed in battle."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too. It was hard to focus on my training afterwards. The Jedi are right when they forbid attachment."

"I don't think you felt that way when she was alive."

"And how would you know?"

"Just admit it. You were stronger when you loved her. It gave you purpose. A goal. Something to fight for."

"Maybe it did. But the fear of loss, losing someone you're attached to, that's where the trouble comes in."

"Love makes you a better person, Obi-wan. You need to understand that."

"I don't need to understand anything, Padawan. Don't forget, you're the learner in this situation. You learn. I teach."

"You know I'm right. Just admit it."

"I don't have to admit anything." He replied with exasperation.

"Alright, let's begin this training session before you have a heart attack."

Obi-wan smirked. "I was wondering when we were going to do that."

Anakin made mocking faces and ignited his light-saber.

Obi-wan followed, giving Anakin a look of warning.

They stared at each other for a minute, waiting for the other to make the first strike.

Anakin swung, his blue blade cutting a concave line through the air, dipping and then coming back up to meet Obi-wan's. Anakin pressed forward, trying to knock Obi-wan's saber out of his hands.

The Jedi Master furrowed his brows, unrelenting.

Anakin disappeared in an instant, a blur of color as he moved to stand behind Obi-wan suddenly.

The Jedi Master whipped around, but Anakin was very quick. His blade crashed onto Obi-wan's with enough might to push the Jedi back. Obi-wan struggled to maintain balance, but steadied himself before he fell.

Anakin took full advantage, a flurry of strikes and it was difficult to keep up with him.

Obi-wan faked left and went to swing right, but Anakin ducked. He stood at his full height again and his blade came down onto Obi-wan's so quick that the Jedi Master didn't have enough time to react and it fell away.

Anakin smiled arrogantly.

"You need a lesson in humility." Obi-wan said.

Anakin looked smug. "And you don't?"

"There's a difference between confidence and arrogance, my young Padawan."

"There's a fine line, Master. And I think you crossed it when you told me you had nothing left to learn. The teacher learns as much from his student as the student learns from him."

"And what do you have to teach me?"

"I think you know. You believe that we are different from each other. That you are wise and I'm foolish. That you are without flaw and that my whole character is flawed."

"I don't believe that I'm without flaw, Anakin."

"Maybe not. But you think I'm much more flawed than you. That I need to change and you don't."

"I never said that. And besides, one needs to embrace change if they are to grow."

"We're exactly the same, Obi-wan. Stop lying to yourself. Just be who you are. Denying yourself the right to be yourself is a tiresome endeavor. A good warrior can't afford to waste their energy on lies."

"Considering your place or lack thereof among the Jedi order, I don't think you've earned the right to say that."

The comment stung, but Anakin recovered quickly. He smiled sardonically.

"It's a privilege to be a Jedi, but it isn't the _only_ thing."

"So you would choose love over responsibility?"

"Who said being a Jedi was my responsibility? That's what everyone else thinks. Maybe my path is somewhere else."

"But you didn't answer my question. Would you choose love over responsibility?"

"Every time."

Obi-wan shook his head. "Foolish."

"I'm going to ask you a question now. When you die, do you really think that titles and honor matter? They don't. People pursue those things to win approval and respect from _other_ people. But what about yourself? Dying with the knowledge that you have loved and been loved, that you are happy with yourself, that you did everything you wanted to regardless of rules and expectations. Now that is a great death."

Obi-wan sighed.

"Our session is over."

"Fine." He smiled impishly.

He clipped his saber to his belt and walked away.

Obi-wan had a lot to think about.


	48. Running Away

**A/N: Thank you JourneyRocks13 for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Running Away**

It was funny how things happened just at the right moments.

Obi-wan was distraught over the mention of Cerasi and he needed to mediate to distract himself.

He couldn't remember when exactly he lost control, but he had.

He had spent a decade preaching to Anakin about the ways of the Jedi, but at that very instant he needed someone to tell _him_ which path was right.

And the path he was literally walking seemed to be wrong because he bumped into someone.

He'd been running almost and the impact caused both people to fall.

When he regained his bearings he saw a blonde Jedi Master standing before him, her arms across her chest and a disparaging look on her face.

"Well, well. If it isn't Obi-wan Kenobi."

He smirked. "Hello Siri."

"You look awful, Kenobi. Have you been sleeping properly?"

"No. Not when I have nightmares of your face. They've been haunting me."

She stifled a laugh. "How is it without a Padawan? A lot more quiet, I presume."

"The Council wants to place another student under my tutelage."

"Couldn't handle Skywalker, huh? Though, I'd probably have a hard time too. He's a bit of a mess, isn't he?"

Obi-wan appeared unaffected.

"Is Ferus ready to take the trials?"

"Not quite there yet."

"I thought as much."

She smiled dryly. "Well, it was nice talking to you. See you around."

Most of the time, Anakin was the only person who could truly infuriate Obi-wan in every sense of the word, but he had forgotten what a condescending wretch Siri Tachi could be. She always needed to voice her disapproval. And that disapproval seemed to always be targeted at Obi-wan.

The Jedi Master walked into his apartment finally, ready to relax. Everybody seemed to want to tear him down recently and he was growing tired of it.

For once he was starting to realize how it must have felt for Anakin.

The boy had always had other looking down their noses at him, disapproving. Judging.

It made Obi-wan feel better knowing he one of the few who was trying to help Anakin. One who saw him an equal. Not inferior, not an outsider.

Anakin had much to learn. But then again, so did Obi-wan.

* * *

That night not soon after Padmé fell asleep, she had another dream.

Anakin was sitting on the carpeted floor of their apartment, their baby girl in his lap. He was tickling her and she was giggling.

Her twin brother crawled around in confusion. She laughed in her sleep.

And then the room burst into flames behind Anakin.

He was too wrapped up in their children to notice and he continued to play with them.

The hooded figure appeared.

She started sobbing.

"Noo!"

The figure pulled down his hood and she was shocked to find Palpatine's face staring back at hers, a wicked smile on his face.

She shot upright in bed, screaming.

Anakin woke up suddenly.

"What's going on?"

She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Ani. You need to listen to me."

He held her, trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a dream."

"Not this again."

"No, you listen to me! This is important. I may not be a Jedi like you. But Obi-wan's tests proved I'm force sensitive. My dreams mean something. Please listen to me. Please."

He turned their bedside lamp on so he could see her face.

"Tell me." He relented finally.

"You can't dismiss dreams you have over and over again. You know that."

"What did you see?"

"It was like my other dreams of you. How the fire burns you. How you turn into a monster. Except this one was different. There was a Sith. I saw his face." She stopped.

"What?"

"Please don't be angry with me."

"Why would I be angry with you, Padmé? Am I some sort of tyrant? Am I a bad husband?"

"No. You're wonderful. But you won't like what I'm about to say."

"Why?"

"You know the person."

"Who is it?"

She hesitated.

"It was Palpatine."

He got out of bed.

"Why does everyone hate him so much?! He's one of the few people who have been nice to me."

"I don't want to hurt you, Anakin. But I saw what I saw."

"Dreams aren't always visions."

"Please, Anakin. For the sake of our children. Listen to me."

His face was weary and frustrated. He sat down on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"What do you want from me?" he asked softly.

"Stay away from the Chancellor."

"What about you? You work alongside him every day. If he's who you say he is, wouldn't you be in danger as well?"

"Captian Typho can be my guard. I can ask for more security."

"Wouldn't that look suspicious?"

"After all the assassination attempts? I don't think so."

"Does he know you're pregnant?"

"I don't think so. I go through great lengths to hide it."

"How do you know the doctor's you've seen haven't told the press? You know how much money they'd get for that kind of information?"

"No one has said anything."

"I don't think you should serve in the senate anymore."

"You're asking me to resign? Anakin, you know I can't do that. My job is important."

"So are you and our babies."

"The Republic needs me."

"I need you. If something happens to you. If you die…" He started to weep.

"No, Anakin. Why would I die?"

"Because…you don't take care of yourself. You have no fear. And you should."

She climbed onto his lap, wiping away his tears.

"I never meant to upset you. I'm sorry."

"I love you." He said sadly.

She kissed his hands. "I love you too."

"You have a lot of enemies, Padmé. And they're all still dreaming of your death. I'm not asking you to leave politics forever. Just until this war is over."

"That could be years."

"The Republic is falling apart. And nothing we're doing is going to stop that."

"You shouldn't say that."

"I listened to what you had to say. Now you listen to me."

"Anakin…"

"Do you love me?"

"I just said I did."

"Then prove it to me."

She looked at him silently.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Leave the senate." He paused. "Your parents would want that. They'd be very happy."

"_I_ wouldn't be very happy." She said.

"Are you happy now?"

"Of course I am. I'm going to be a mother."

"You know that's not what I meant. Are you happy with your career?"

She looked away from him for a moment and then back into his eyes.

"No."

"Then why can't you leave?"

"So if I leave? What are we going to do then? What are _you_ going to do?"

"We can go home to Naboo."

"Obi-wan defied the Council to continue your training. That would be a great betrayal to him."

"He could come with us."

"You expect him to leave the only home, the only life he's ever known?"

"If he cares about me as much as he says he does, he'll go with us."

Padmé tried to make sense of what just happened. Tried to come to terms with what Anakin had asked her to do. She laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair.

"I don't want to talk anymore." She said wearily.

"We don't have to."

She relaxed when she felt his gentle caresses on her belly.

"When do you want to leave?" She asked, shutting her eyes.

"By next week."

He lay her down on the bed tenderly, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him.

"You're right." Her palm rested over her round stomach.

"We have more important things to worry about now."

He threaded his fingers through hers and they followed the stirring of their children.

She had never wanted to run away.

But she had chosen her path when she fell in love with him. When she married him.

And if loving him meant leaving everything behind, then she would.

After all, what was more important than love?

Nothing.


	49. Sacrifice

**A/N: Hello! Thanks JourneyRocks13, PadmeRulez, Rachella, ccp, Lusitana, and Sodorland for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Sacrifice**

It was some time in the night when Obi-wan had returned from a two hour drinking session.

Call him clichéd, but there was nothing better than a couple of alcoholic beverages to drown out a man's sorrows.

He drank until Cerasi's green eyes faded away like distant scenery. They were still there somewhere, but he was having trouble finding them. He preferred it that way.

His apartment was quiet and for a moment he missed Anakin's constant raucous presence.

He sat down at a table, his head tilting slightly as his mind distanced itself from the world around him.

He knew that under all the insults Anakin threw at him, the boy had felt misplaced. And Obi-wan didn't blame him. He knew he had treated Anakin like a burden early on. But in hindsight, the Jedi master was glad to have had such a …troublesome Padawan. It distracted him from his past.

His alert system sounded and he wondered who wanted to see him at so late an hour.

He pressed a control and the door slid open.

Anakin was standing in the hallway, staring at Obi-wan like he often did as a child.

Lost and sad.

"What's wrong, Anakin?"

"I…I didn't know who else I could go to."

"It's okay. Come inside."

Anakin walked into the apartment. He looked off into the bright Coruscant skyline, the city lights like stars in the sky.

"I was so happy when I stopped having visions."

"You had another nightmare?"

He smiled sadly. "No, no."

"Padmé did. She doesn't say it much anymore, but I know she thinks I'm going to fall.

"To the dark side. That's not true, Anakin. Do you think you are?"

"No. But things change."

"I won't let it happen."

He looked at Obi-wan, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I need to ask you something, Obi-wan."

"What?"

"I…after all that's happened. The assassination attempts, her visions. I felt it was best that we leave Corsucant. I want you to come with us."

"I can't do that, Anakin. The Council wants to appoint me another Padawan. Besides, I've angered them enough asking for your re-admittance. If I go against their wishes, they will expel me. That might have been a decision you were willing to make in your own life, but I won't do the same. Being a Jedi is very important to me."

"You don't think it's important to me?"

Obi-wan took a calming breath, running a hand through his long copper-tinted hair.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Anakin looked away from his former master. "I understand."

"Are you angry with me?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I've risked my place in the order for you. I went against every one of my principles. And you gave up a lot to be a Jedi."

"You know I didn't want it to be this way."

"You've made your choice, Anakin. And I have much sympathy for you. I know you're protecting your loved ones. But I can't leave."

"Will you visit us?"

Obi-wan's face was expressionless. "I'll try. But we are in war. I can't promise you anything. I don't know where they'll station me."

"I'll miss you, Obi-wan. For the longest time, you were the only family I had."

"You'll have a new family soon." The Jedi Master said.

Anakin looked at him silently.

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye, old friend."

* * *

Naboo was almost entirely white when Anakin and Padmé returned. They wore wampa pelt coats to protect them from the cold.

Padmé's hand was grasped firmly in Anakin's. He didn't want her to slip on the ice.

The Retreat was deserted. All the staff had gone home for winter break.

It was bittersweet to be back home. Padmé felt like she had left something very important behind, but she was back in a place of solace, comfort.

Anakin looked very unhappy. He wouldn't speak.

"Why are you acting like this, Ani? I just left the senate for you. That wasn't easy for me to do. Be a little more grateful."

He looked at her. "I am. I just…I'm losing everything. I lost my career as a Jedi. I lost a friend."

"You wanted this." She said earnestly. "I told you back in the summer when we first fell for each other, I told you it would be difficult. I told you we'd have to give up a lot. You didn't listen to me."

"I didn't want you to resent me because of all the things you'd have to give up for me, Ani. I think eventually you will. I think you do now."

"That's not true. I love you. I always will. Nothing is going to change that."

"I'm trying to look on the bright side. You should try, for me. I left Coruscant for you. Be happy for me."

He moved closer to her on the carpet by the fireplace, kissing her cheek.

She nestled into his embrace, her cheek on his chest.

She smiled softly. "Where do you want the babies' rooms? I was thinking by the gardens."

"Sounds perfect." He said, barely above a whisper.

He paused, "I'm afraid, Padmé."

"The Chosen One? Afraid?" She joked.

"I'm serious."

"Why are you afraid?"

"Your dreams. I'm afraid for myself and for you. And for our children."

"Oh, Ani. Everything's going to be fine. We're out of harm's way now."

"Then why I do feel like something is going to happen?"

"That's normal. When you have something special. Sometimes you fear you'll lose it. But that doesn't always happen. And you'll protect us, won't you? You've always said you would."

"I'll die for you, Padmé."

She was silent. "Don't say things like that, Anakin. You can't die. Our babies need a father."

He kissed the top of her head.

"One day, when all of this is over. The War. We won't have to run away anymore. We can go and free the slaves on Tatooine. And you can help refugees like you used to."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

"Ani." She said quietly.

"What?"

"They're moving."

His hands were on her belly and they laughed softly at the kicks of their little boy and girl.

He pulled her very close to him, his cheek over the top of her head. She smelled like wildflowers.

They closed their eyes and lost themselves in the feelings of love.

Everything was falling away from them. And everything had changed.

But love never would.


	50. Author's Note

Okay, so I know technically I'm not supposed to post author notes as chapters. But I don't really care. I'm just gonna address a couple of readers concerns because it's been said more than once. I think a huge problem with the prequels is that there is too much cgi action and not enough story. I like movies with strong relationships, good dialogue, and the _quote on quote_ quiet moments. Because those exist. Life isn't all explosions and action scenes. And while I want both girls and guys to like this story, it's kinda catered to the female demographic, cause let's admit it. The fan-girl's wishes are kind of ignored. I want more cutesy moments, Anakin and Padme don't get enough of those.

That said, this story is not going to be 100% sappy conversations. There's going to be more action and the end is going to be crazy intense. But meanwhile, my number one priority is to present these characters as human beings. Because they certainly aren't presented like that enough in the films. Sorry I've disappointed some people, but you can't please everybody, can you?


	51. End of Days

**A/N: Thanks JourneyRocks13, ccp, dahellraider, and Lusitana for reviewing. Kinda short chapter, but I'll have the next one up pretty soon. So no worries! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty**

**End of Days**

It was dark and there was a figure. It's shadow reflected by dim lanterns on the stony wall of some unknown structure. A hooded blue hologram appeared and lit the figure's features. It was a woman, pale and bald, piercing blue eyes with some markings on her skull.

"Asajj." The cloaked hologram said hoarsely.

"I trust Dooku notified you of the plans."

"Yes." She replied.

"It seems that Skywalker is not as stupid as we thought. He's taken his little whore with him to Naboo."

"What will you have me do?"

"I want you to go to her family's home. I will send you their address. They know where Skywalker and Amidala are. Once you have the information you need, it would be wise to kill them. Find the two of them."

"And then?"

"Kill the senator. And bring Skywalker to me."

"What will I get in return for this? I don't offer my services for free."

"You will have your Master's respect."

"I could care less about respect, Sidious."

"You will be given a position of great power once the new empire has risen and a considerable sum of monetary compensation."

"That sounds more reasonable."

"You should take great pride knowing I asked you to go on this mission. You are one of our most powerful assets. Soon, your powers will rival your Master Dooku's."

She smirked smugly.

"I should be on my way."

The hologram flickered out.

* * *

The Naberrie household was alive with energy. Anakin and Padmé forgot their worries for a while.

Padmé was sitting on the living room sofa, Ryoo and Pooja huddled close to her. Their cheeks pressed to her belly. They giggled when the felt kicking.

Anakin was talking to Ruwee on the other side of the room. Pooja hopped off the sofa and ran towards them.

"Kin-kins!"

He kneeled so their eyes were level.

"Hello."

"Kin-kins, will you still have time to visit me when Auntie Padmé has the babies?"

He smiled. "Of course I will."

"Good, I thought you'd forget me."

"How could I ever forget you, Pooja?"

She was quiet for a moment. "When I grow up, I'm going to marry a Knight just like you."

He laughed. "I don't think that's such a good idea. They're not the same in real life as in your fairy-stories."

"But if they're anything like you…"

He looked up at Sola who was watching the whole thing with a smile on her face.

He looked back at Pooja. "A princess like you deserves a prince. Not a lowly Knight."

"Marrying a prince sounds boring." She answered.

Padmé started laughing. And so did everyone else.

* * *

Some hours after Anakin and Padmé left, the Naberrie family was enjoying a quiet dinner. The door chimed and Jobal was quick to answer, expecting her daughter and son-in-law to be waiting outside.

What she met instead was Asajj Ventress.

There was a scream and Ruwee ran to the front door.

Asajj had Jobal in her grasp, her red light-saber drawn dangerously close to the woman's throat.

"Any closer, old man and I'll cut her head off."

"What do you want from us?" Ruwee pleaded.

"I want your daughter's whereabouts."

"Leave my daughter out of this."

"Tell me where she is, or I'll kill your family."

"Kill me instead."

"You're wasting my time."

She elbowed Jobal in the skull and the woman fell onto the ground, limp and unmoving.

"If you won't tell me, I'm sure the little girls will."

Sola blanched. Her face was colorless. "No."

She took their hands and ran. Asajj raised her arm, and hurled Sola across the room with the force.

Ryoo and Pooja were frozen with fear.

Asajj looked at Pooja. She knelt and smiled at little girl.

"Come here, little girl."

Pooja obeyed fearfully.

"I want to play a game with you."

"Wh-what sort of game?"

"A game of secrets. I will tell you a secret of mine in exchange for one of yours."

Pooja stared at her silently.

"I'll go first. Everyone thinks I'm an evil person. And you know sometimes I get angry and do things I don't really mean. But I'm actually a Jedi Knight. And I just want some friends. I want to be friends with your Aunt. That's all."

"Don't listen to her!" Ruwee yelled.

She raised her hand and Ruwee struggled to breathe. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Pooja started shaking.

"Now it's your turn. Tell me where your Aunt is."

"Vary…Varykino."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know." She trembled.

Asajj's expression was one of steel.

"That's good enough." She smiled maliciously.

"Thank you, little girl."

She walked out of the house, but not before throwing an explosive back towards it.


	52. All Fall Down

**A/N: Alright. So I have a favor I wanna ask you guys. You don't have to do what I say, but I'm kinda hoping some of you will. Some time ago when I was just a newbie to this site and wasn't confident in my writing skills, there was a really awesome reviewer. She made me feel very comfortable and sort of welcomed me into this community. She also started writing an awesome AU Anakin/Padme Star Wars fic. Almost a year ago she stopped updating. I don't really know why and I'm kind of worried about her. It'd be really awesome if you guys read her fic "Brilliant Love Under Brilliant Stars". I'm pretty sure it's under my fav stories. Her username is MissusNorris and she's a hilarious person and gifted writer in my opinion. I'd like it if you guys bombarded her story with reviews (nice ones, lol). I have no idea if she has access to a computer or what happened to her. She didn't ask me to do this and I haven't had contact with her since over the summer. I just feel like I owe it to her. So please, if you can find time between your lives, reading this and other fics, please go send her some love. I think she needs it.**

**If it weren't for her, I don't know if I would have ever started this story.**

**Thanks Dragonball256, JACarter, brooklynturtle, ccp, JourneyRocks13, Rachella, Lily, and Lusitana for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**All Fall Down**

Anakin and Padmé walked into the Lake Retreat, holding hands. They looked at peace. Almost like they had gone back in time. Before Shmi had died. Before the war started. Before Anakin was thrown out of the order. Before Padmé had to leave the senate. If an onlooker had seen the couple, they would assume that Anakin and Padmé had never seen heart-ache. Or loss.

Padmé sat down at the table in the retreat's kitchen.

Anakin was trying to find something for them to eat. There was a lot of food. Trouble was he just didn't know how to cook.

"There has got to be some ready-made stuff you can just heat up."

"For you? That's a bit insulting."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No. I'm dead serious. You deserve better than that."

"Well, you clearly have no idea what you're doing, so we don't have much of a choice."

He looked back at her, with an impish smile on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me what to do, then."

All of a sudden the smile melted off his face.

"What is it?" She asked, her face serious.

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"I don't know. But something feels off. Different."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't speak for a moment and she knew he was falling into the force.

"Someone is here."

She looked at him with the slightest fear.

"Someone we can trust?"

He paused, searching his feelings.

"No."

He looked very alert suddenly.

"We need to leave."

"Where do we go?"

"I don't know. Let's just get on your ship."

They started walking towards the Retreat's entrance.

Asajj was suspended from the retreat's high ceiling and she swooped down.

Anakin managed to yell run before Asajj could get her hands on Padmé.

The renegade Jedi landed on her feet with the agility of cat. She ran with impossible speed towards Padmé.

Anakin lunged and knocked Asajj to the retreat's marble floor. She kicked him off her. When he ignited his light-saber, she reached out into the air. Her finger's curled inwards and Anakin started suffocating. She smiled and pulled her hand up. He was suspended in the air, clawing at his throat. Her laughs tore through the air like knives. After a moment she hurled him off to the side and he slammed into a wall like a rag doll.

She turned her attention to the senator. Padmé had disappeared.

Asajj walked out of the retreat onto the building's docks.

Padmé was climbing the retreat's snowy hills, the ice cutting into her palms.

She was sobbing.

Asajj spotted her and advanced, leaping like a mountain lion.

Padmé heard the footsteps behind her and turned, raising a blaster.

Asajj smiled.

"How sweet. You honestly think you can defeat me, princess?"

Padmé gritted her teeth, her lips set in a thin line. "Queen. I was a _Queen_."

"Whatever, spoilt wealthy girl. Let's not focus so much on the formality."

"I am not spoiled." She said indignantly.

"Oh, really? From the looks of that palace behind us, I would say you are."

"You're going to eat your words." Padmé hissed.

Asajj laughed. Padmé fired her blaster and it struck Asajj in the shoulder.

The renegade Jedi roared with anger.

"You just made it so much easier for me to kill you, whore!"

She shoved Padmé and Padmé fell onto the snow with a whimper.

There was a blur of color and Anakin knocked Ventress onto the ground once more.

"Leave her alone!" His voice thundered.

Asajj tried to push him off her, but he wasn't as submissive the second time around.

His blade was poised at her throat.

"I'll kill you." He threatened.

She smirked. "Well, Skywalker. It seems that my master won't have to do much to turn you. You're already on your way."

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at him in smug silence.

"Tell me!" He roared.

She laughed.

His blade plunged into her heart.

She stopped laughing, her body motionless.

He was on his feet.

He looked around. Padmé wasn't anywhere in sight,

He called out her name.

She had hidden behind a tree and stepped out hesitantly. Her face blanched as she looked into his eyes.

"Anakin…" She said fearfully.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your eyes, Anakin. You have yellow eyes."

He reached out to reassure her, but she ran.

"Padmé, wait!"

He followed her into the retreat. She raised her blaster, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

He stepped back. "You'd kill me?"

"You're falling, Anakin."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

She blinked away her tears, trembling. "I love you very much."

"Please, Padmé…"

She looked at him. His eyes started changing, swirls of blue appearing in the reptilian yellow.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that?" She wept quietly

"I swear to you, Padmé. Forgive me. The thought of losing you. I just lost control."

"The dreams. It's happening like my dreams."

Anakin looked away from her, trying to calm himself, distance himself from the feelings of revenge, the anger.

He looked back at her, his eyes completely blue again.

"I'm not going to fall to the dark-side. I promised you and I intend to keep that promise."

She looked at him wordlessly.

"How can I ever trust you again?"

"You can trust me. I love you."

She dropped her blaster. He closed the distance and held her in his arms.

"I thought I lost you for a second there." He whispered.

She closed her eyes. "I'm tired, Ani."

"You can go lie down on your ship. We're leaving…now."

Padmé heard the faint buzzing of her com-link and she pulled away from Anakin.

When she answered, she heard the frightened voice of her eldest niece.

"Aunt Padmé."

"Ryoo?"

"You're okay." The little girl said in relief.

"Yes. What about you?"

"You need to come back. We need help. The bad lady came and the house blew up. I can't find anyone."

Padmé looked at Anakin, their eyes locked in concern.

"We're coming, sweetheart."

She set the com-link down.

Anakin took her hands in his. "You're bleeding."

"I cut my hands on the ice."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The babies are fine."

"You sure?"

"There would be pain, Ani. I sprained my wrist I think breaking my fall. But I'm fine."

"We need to alert your security team."

She nodded.

They boarded the Naboo Cruiser. Anakin had never been so anxious in his entire life. Padmé was crying as the ship powered up.

"Don't cry. Please. It's not good for you to be so stressed out."

"My family could be dead, Ani. How do you expect me to react?"

"Please. For me. Stop."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

He set the ship on auto-pilot and gathered her in his arms.

"It's okay."

She relaxed somewhat.

He stroked her hair. "That's good. Breathe."

"Everything's going wrong."

"I know. Just…have faith."

When her crying stopped he started bandaging her hands. He kissed them afterwards.

"There. All better."

He looked into her eyes. He saw many things in her pretty golden brown irises. Fear, exhaustion. There was a glimmer there of something else.

There was strength.

Padmé had always been a fighter.

In every sense of the word.

She wouldn't stop now.


	53. Be Strong

**A/N: Thank you Rachella for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-two**

**Be Strong**

There was smoke rising up into the sky when they neared Padmé's neighborhood.

All that was left when Anakin and Padmé ran off the Naboo Cruiser was rubble. Pieces of dura-crete, the broken up pieces of tile from her house's roof.

Ryoo was standing amidst the destruction, her dress tattered. Her face covered in ash. Some of her hair had burned off and was shorter on one side.

Padmé knelt and the little girl ran into her arms.

"Where's your sister?" Padmé asked, trying and failing to control the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know."

Padmé looked up and Anakin was digging through the debris with his bare hands.

"Ani, you're only one person. You can't look through all this on your own."

"Yes, I can."

He stood and closed his eyes, trying to map out the area in his mind. Steadying his thoughts so he could pick up any force signatures from the area. Padmé watched curiously, running her hands through Ryoo's long brown hair.

"Can you sense anything?"

"They're here. But their force signatures have blended into each other. I don't know where to look."

"There must be a concentration of energy somewhere. They wouldn't have got very far from each other."

'Hello! Can anyone hear me?!" He yelled.

There was no answer.

Queen Jamillia's security team appeared.

"Senator Amidala."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Was your family here when the house went down?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's start the search."

The team of about 10 began to dig through the piles of broken duracrete.

Anakin was tired, his usual endless energy fading with the stress of the day. But he refused to give up. He remembered Obi-wan's bits of wisdom. The Jedi Master's unbreakable bond with the force. It wasn't easy for Anakin to ignore all the spiritual pain he felt, all of the pain he was surrounded with.

It had never been easy for him to focus his efforts onto one simple task. He was too easily distracted. But he didn't have any other options. And so he focused, his palms facing the sky. Summoning the power of the force. His teeth clenched, brows furrowed. Beads of sweat spotted his forehead.

The enormous pieces of dura-crete rose into the air.

He managed to lift a third of the debris and throw it aside, before he fell onto his knees in exhaustion.

The seconds passed like years. The afternoon powder blue sky was beginning to turn into the deep cobalt of dusk and Anakin knew they would probably call off the search soon.

One of the members of the rescue team waved his hand. They had found something.

Anakin jumped over various pieces of debris.

When he neared the rescue worker, he saw a little chubby face. Pooja. She was alive, but unconscious. There was a gash on her forehead. He helped the worker dig. The instant they had taken all the debris off her, Anakin picked her up.

"Pooja. Sweetheart. Wake up."

She was unresponsive. There was a medic and they took the little girl from him, attaching various tubes to her small body. A make-shift ventilator. Some fluids.

He had always prided himself on being strong. On moving forward when everything was falling apart. Gods know he did that on Tatooine. Whenever Shmi fell ill and he feared for her life.

There had been so many times when she got infections from cuts from working herself too hard. Her fever soaring. When he was a slave and a child and all alone and there was no one to help him if she died.

How he had wanted to fall apart. And how he knew he couldn't. How he knew he had to be strong for her. Take on double the work so Watto wouldn't punish her.

He had been so resilient. But he couldn't anymore. He was digging still, caught up in the motions. So focused he could barely feel the tears on his face.

He could hear the whimpering of a woman.

"Jobal."

Her voice was broken, "Ana-kin."

He coughed, the ash building up in his lungs.

Jobal was weak, but he could see the questions in her eyes. The question every mother always had for her children.

"Padmé is fine." He said.

She was on a stretcher and the medics carried her away. Padmé was by the woman's side, holding her hand.

Sola and Ruwee were still missing.

Anakin wanted to keep going, his mind was screaming at him to go on. But he felt so painfully human in that moment. He didn't feel like a Jedi. He didn't feel like the Chosen One. He felt like a man at the end of his rope.

He walked back towards the medics. They steadied him and offered some water.

He looked over at Padmé and her incomplete family.

She looked back at him. It was like looking in a mirror. He knew his face looked so much like hers in that moment. The face of exhaustion and defeat and confusion.

The rescue workers were huddled in one area among the debris and he knew they had found something.

Sola stepped out of the rubble like a phoenix rising out of the ashes. Her face and hair were caked in ash. She looked bruised, but she stepped out of the destruction as if nothing happened.

It shouldn't have surprised Anakin. She was so feisty.

He had hope for an instance. That everything was going to end up all right.

But that was before he saw the medics trying to revive Ruwee. That was before he saw the medics clothes soaked in blood. That was before he saw them walk back with the man's lifeless body solemnly, shaking their heads.

"Daddy!" Padmé wept.

She was the mature one of the couple. Every day he had known her, she was the wise one. The one who had everything together.

But in that moment, Padmé was no more than a child. A hopeless, helpless child who didn't know what to do. Who couldn't do anything but cry.

Their voices were muffled and distant as Anakin fell back into the recesses of his mind. His face was in his hands and his eyes were shut.

And there was nothing.

Nothing but pain.


	54. Mourning

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Shout out to lexiedexie, Legionary Prime, Lily, JourneyRocks13, Lusitana, brooklynturtle, ccp, and dragonball256. Your kind words always make my day. Without further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-three**

**Mourning**

Padmé was dressed in one of her dark toned mourning gowns. She didn't think she'd ever have to wear those kinds of clothes again. At least not for a loved one.

Anakin was still getting ready.

She felt the gentle stirring of her babies and touched her belly. She felt a pulse against her palm. Maybe a little hand or foot pushing up against her skin. She couldn't tell.

It would make her smile normally. It was what she had always wanted. More than anything. More than her career. More than success.

She remembered both times Sola had been pregnant and how envious she was. How it amazed her that a woman could have another living being inside them. How she yearned to have that for herself. The way Sola would light up when she'd play with her little girls.

She wasn't so sure anymore. About anything.

She looked up at Anakin, felt the warmth of his love surround her.

But she wondered if she had made a mistake.

Falling in love with him. Marrying him. She wondered if she should have walked away when he asked her to marry him all those months ago. She wondered if she should have asked the council to send another Jedi to protect her.

What kind of world was she bringing her children into?  
How would she be able to fake a smile around her little ones? How would she be able to pretend she wasn't falling apart and that her heart wasn't breaking?

Anakin sensed her distress and looked at her with soft blue eyes of concern.

"I can't go, Ani."

"You have to go." He replied. "Ruwee would want you to be there. His little princess?" Anakin smiled sadly.

"You know how it feels."

He dropped his gaze, looking at the variations in the carpet.

"Yes. I do. And that's why I'm telling you have to go. If I had a father, especially one like him I wouldn't hesitate to go."

"I don't know if I can handle it."

"We don't have to stay for very long. Just enough to pay our respects. You can sleep for the rest of the day."

She looked away from him.

"If you don't go, you'll regret it. I know you will."

She nodded silently.

He kissed her forehead.

* * *

When Padmé was very young, probably five or six Ruwee had taken her to the Lake Country for the first time.

Jobal had been sitting amonst the tall meadow grasses, weaving wildflower necklaces for them all.

Ruwee had asked his youngest child which flower she wanted.

Padmé answered, "I want the purple ones, daddy."

He smiled and walked the rolling hills of the meadow for almost an hour until he felt like he had gathered enough.

She felt her necklace was the prettiest of everyone's. In reality, it looked very similar to the rest. But it was beautiful because he had picked the flowers.

She wore it until the flowers dried out. But she always kept it. For years it had been tucked away in her dresser drawer.

The house didn't exist anymore and so she couldn't give it back to him like she would have wanted. Ryoo and Sola found a shop that sold the same wildflowers and they bought them.

Every mourner had a handful and they sprinkled it onto Ruwee's funeral pyre.

Anakin watched his wife walk over to the burning body of her beloved father. She hesitated, looking at the pale purple flowers in her hand.

Padmé tossed the flowers into the flames and they burned brighter for a second.

Then she turned back around.

* * *

Padmé cried for only a few moments in Anakin's arms as they lay in bed later that day. She fell asleep very quickly.

She had yearned for it. For a moment where she didn't have to think. For a moment where she could feel like nothing existed. Not even herself.

Anakin stared ahead as he ran his hands up and down her exposed shoulder blades.

He tried to sleep. To meditate himself into resting. He couldn't.

The walls of Padmé's bedroom became more and more obscure as his thoughts drifted elsewhere .

The dim room was washed in light; the blue of the sky and the bright green of Naboo's meadows.

He was carrying her on his back, his footfalls soft on the plentiful grasses. He could feel the spray of the waterfalls on his face.

He could see her horrified face as he was perched dangerously off the opening on their Coruscant transport when Zam Wessell tried to take it down.

He remembered the way she ran into his arms afterwards, relieved that he was alive.

He remembered the look of thrill and uncertainty, of longing in her eyes when they first made love in the cramped stateroom on their way to Naboo.

Those days seemed so far away now.

He had opened up a part of her soul. And he had been glad. That had been important to him. More than making her fall in love with him. Above all that he had wanted her to be happy.

She had made _him_ happy. And she deserved the same.

The morning she walked into Watto's shop all those years ago had started like every other day. He would have had to listen to Watto barking orders. He would have had to scrub the rust off the old speeder parts so Watto could sell them like they were brand new, at full price. And he knew the blisters on his fingers would probably bleed.

And that had been his normal. His dreary, exhausting normal.

Padmé had walked in peasant's clothing, but all the rags in the world could never hide her majestic presence.

When he had helped her and Qui-Gon he could say that it had been out of the goodness of his heart and it may have been true to a certain point. But mostly, it was to extend his time with her. He knew that once she was gone she would never come back. And so he made up excuses for her to stay.

_Stay at my place. _

_I'll race for the parts you need._

There had never been a person who had looked into his eyes with such compassion.

Some days he could pretend he wasn't a slave, but he always knew it by the way other people looked at him. Even his friends. He knew they felt like they were better than him.

But she looked at him like he was just another kid. Like he deserved her time of day, her courtesy.

He had loved the way her eyes lit up when he showed her unfinished Threepio.

No one ever looked at his little creations like that. They all thought he was crazy.

She had made him happy.

More than anything he had been happy after their reunion so many years later that he could ease her troubles.

Take her away from responsibility.

That was more important than the promise of love.

And now it was gone.

And he knew deep down that it was his fault.

She had been right.

It was wrong for them to love each other.

It felt pure and it was.

But he knew that it couldn't last.

Not at this rate. With her crying every day.

There would come a point where they couldn't run away anymore.

Where the level of human loss around them would become too great.

Where an assassination attempt would be successful.

Or where the war would take him away.

Anakin prayed to whatever Gods existed, to the force that it would all stop.

That they could go back to the careless days on Naboo.

Raise their children peacefully.

His eyelids were heavy with all the thoughts. He blinked slowly a few times before his eyes shut completely and he fell into a deep sleep.


	55. Our Dream is Over

**A/N: YHELLOW! Hope everyone I enjoying this lovely winter as much as I am (sarcasm). It's just not healthy to spend so much time indoors. But hey, it gives me time to write this fic. ANYWAYSSS….**

**Thanks Heaven's prayers for reviewing. You are soo nice! **

**Also thank you JourneyRocks13. And yes, there should have been these kinds of scenes in the movies.**

**Lusitana, thank you as well. It did disturb their relationship, but the loss gives them an opportunity to be even closer now that they've both lost a parent.**

**And thank you dragonball256.**

**Okay, enough rambling. Update time.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-four**

**Our Dreams are Over**

They hadn't been safe on Coruscant and after all that had happened, Anakin and Padmé were definitely not safe on Naboo.

Anakin didn't know who Ventress's master was, but he knew that although she failed to kill either of them didn't mean their worries were over. Someone was still hell-bent on getting rid of Padmé.

It was just a matter of where to go.

They packed the last of their things.

"We can go to Tatooine." Anakin said.

"You don't think the assassins would figure out we're there? It seems so obvious, your homeland."

"If they're going to find us, they'll find us. It doesn't matter where we go. We're just buying ourselves time."

"How long can we buy time before they catch up with us, Anakin?"

"I won't let that happen. I told you before we ever went to Naboo, before I was assigned to be your bodyguard. I told you, I would protect you. And I'm going to."

"At what cost?"

He looked at her wordlessly.

"You would pay with your life?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that. But yes."

She looked away from him. "I don't think we're equipped to be good parents for our children."

"Why?"

"With someone always trying to assassinate me? And you having to risk your life to protect me? That is not an easy life for a child. It's not one I want for my children."

"So what do we do, Padmé? Tell me, because I have no idea."

"I think we should give them up for adoption."

He looked stricken. "How could you ever say that? We deserve better than that. We deserve to raise them like normal parents."

"We're not normal! And it isn't about us and what we want or deserve anymore, Ani. It's about our babies. We can't subject them to such a life. It's not fair. They never asked for this."

"Who is going to accept that kind of burden? You have no friends. Sola already has her hands full."

"Owen and Beru."

"I could never ask them to do that. I barely know them."

"They're the only family you have, Anakin."

He shut his eyes for a moment. "I…I need some time to think this through."

He walked out of the room and Padmé followed.

"Leave me alone. Just for a little while. Please."

She stepped back, her voice was soft. "Okay."

She sat down on the edge of her bed, staring silently off into the air.

She tried to be strong. Come to terms with the decision she had made.

The wise, intelligent side of her told her she was doing the right thing. But in her heart, she couldn't justify her choice.

She started to weep.

She lay down on the bed, her tears soaking the pillow underneath her head. She fell asleep eventually.

* * *

When Padmé woke up from a deep sleep, she was lying on one of the Naboo Cruiser's cots.

Anakin was sitting by her bedside.

She looked at him as she sat up.

"I'll ask them once we get there."

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I never wanted it to be this way."

"I know you didn't." he hesitated.

"I was so selfish."

"Ani, you are not selfish."

"I shouldn't have let my personal feelings get in the way. Obi-wan warned me. Ruwee was angry at me during the Naboo conflict. He said you'd be better with some wealthy dignitary. He was right. You'd get to be the mother you always wanted to be. I stole that from you."

"No. I would be very unhappy if I didn't have you in my life."

"I'd still be a part of your life. As your friend."

"But I didn't want you as my friend, Anakin. You are the only person I could ever devote myself to. I'd be living a lie if I married someone else. How could I ever look another man in the eyes and tell them I love them the way I love you?"

He didn't answer.

"We had our happiness. Our dream. It's over now. But I would rather have those beautiful small moments on Naboo than an entire life with a man I don't love to live a comfortable life."

He smiled sadly. "You're stupid, Padmé."

"I learn from the very best."

They both laughed weakly.

He took her hands in his, his kiss gentle on her lips.

She laughed when she felt his hands settle over her belly.

He looked focused and she wondered why.

"I'm sending my love through the force."

She covered his hands with hers.

"I want them to remember how much I love them."

"Anakin, they can't form memory yet. They're not developed enough."

"Well, let's just ignore the basic laws of biology for a moment. Let's pretend they can."

She kissed his forehead.

For a moment she forgot that Ruwee had died. That she wouldn't get to watch her children grow up. To see their first set of teeth. To watch them as they learned to walk. Or speak.

She forget that one day after the war had ended and her son and daughter were grown she would look into their eyes and they would look back at the stranger staring at them.

That they would hate her for leaving them behind.

Ask her why she didn't want them.

And that she would tell them with tears in her eyes and pain in her heart and tell them she wanted them more than anything. That she had longed for them before they existed, before Anakin gave them to her.

Those thoughts were distant. All she could feel was the peace of the moment.


	56. Unbreakable Bonds

**A/N: Hello. Thanks Heaven's Prayers and JourneyRocks13 for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-five**

**Unbreakable Bonds**

The homestead looked much the same. One of the only constant things in a world of change.

Beru was walking back from her trip to the moisture vaporaters. She dropped the basket full of mushrooms she was holding. Her face was one of joy as she saw Padmé and Anakin walking towards her.

She ran as fast as humanely possible. Her arms wrapped around Padmé.

"Padmé!"

"Beru." Padmé whispered.

Beru felt the roundness of Padmé's stomach press against her and her eyes widened in realization.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Her smile looked empty, though.

"That's wonderful."

Padmé looked over at Anakin.

Beru noticed their expressions, the lack of energy.

"Did I say something?" Beru asked, her face a bit less overjoyed.

"Can we go indoors?" Padmé asked.

"Yes. Of course."

They sat at the dining room table. Cliegg and Owen had joined them.

"We…I wish we could have visited you under better circumstances." Anakin began.

"What are you talking about?" Beru asked.

"My family was attacked. An assassin who was looking for me tried to kill my entire family. They survived, with the exception of my father." Padmé stopped, covering her face with her hands and breathing deeply to stop the weeping.

Anakin rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You good?"

She looked up and nodded.

He continued. "Padmé was attacked. I managed to get the assassin in time before she was hurt."

"Oh Gods. That's…awful." Beru said with a quiet voice.

"We want to ask for your help. We don't want to burden you. But there's honestly nowhere else we can go. We were wondering if we can stay here until Padmé has the babies."

"Of course you can." Beru answered.

"We also have something else to ask of you."

"Anything."

"We've come to the mutual decision that we cannot provide a stable environment for the children. Always moving around to escape assassination attempts. We could give them to an adoption agency after they're born. But we want them to be with people we trust."

Beru looked at Padmé knowingly, her hand reaching across the table. Padmé echoed her gesture and their hands met.

"You want us to be their adoptive parents?"

Padmé nodded. "I know it's a lot to ask. But they need a normal, quiet life. Away from all the danger and stress. Away from the loss."

"The answer is yes."

"We'll give you the necessary financial assets."

"That is not necessary, Padmé."

"Please. You're helping us. We should help you too."

They all looked at each other in silence.

Beru stood up and walked over to Padmé.

The young women embraced. Beru ran her fingers though Padmé's plentiful curls.

"You can always visit them. And one day when they're grown and they can fully understand, we'll tell them. I'll send you holo-videos. You won't miss a moment, Padmé."

Padmé broke down. It was becoming too real.

The rest of them understood, walking out of the dining room.

Owen and Anakin looked at each other wordlessly in the hallway.

Owen had always felt slightly envious of Anakin. The way Shmi would talk about him. The way he knew he could never replace her real son, even though he wanted to.

He had felt jealous of Anakin's rank as a Jedi. The life of fame and glory.

At that moment he felt none of those. He felt pity.

It was true. Anakin was exceptional. He had been blessed. But the price he had to pay for all those blessings was too high.

Anakin broke the silence.

"How's Threepio?"

Owen laughed suddenly.

"We took out his voice decoder for a while. I couldn't stand the endless talking. You know it's funny at first. How he just goes on. How he talks about EVERYTHING in sight. But I started going a little crazy."

Anakin smiled faintly.

"That droid misses you."

They walked into the Homestead's garage. Threepio was powered off, sitting limply like a metal doll among various power tools.

Owen reached behind the droid and powered him up.

The eyes lit up.

"That was a very satisfying nap, if I do say so myself."

Owen and Anakin laughed.

Threepio looked confused. Then the droid realized Anakin was there.

"Master, Ani. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come back."

"I had to check up on you. Make sure these people weren't abusing you or anything."

Owen chuckled.

"Will you stay?"

"For a couple of moons. Yes. Not forever, though."

"It's better than nothing, Master Ani."

He patted the droids shoulder affectionately.

"I need to clean you up, Threepio. You don't look so good."

"Yes. The oxidation on my coverings is most dreadful."

"I'm going to get you new coverings."

Threepio's voice went up almost an entire octave.

"Thank you! You are too kind, Master Ani."

* * *

Spring came before everyone knew it. Although one couldn't really tell the difference on Tatooine. There were no flowers blossoming on trees, or roses rising up out of the ground. The yellow grasses of Naboo turning green again weren't there on Anakin's home planet to signify the change in seasons.

Padmé slept a lot. Her walks were comprised of short distances. She missed the ability to run, the freedom her childless body once had.

She had reached full term, her belly almost too big for her small body. She couldn't stand for extended moments of time. It hurt her swollen feet and strained back too much.

The medical facilities on Tatooine were deplorable, save a couple.

She decided she would go back to Coruscant. The galaxy's best obstetricians and doctors were there and she could give birth comfortably. With peace of mind.

She looked at Beru standing outside the homestead.

"We'll be back very soon. Probably two weeks or so, since my due date is next week."

Beru kissed Padmé's cheek.

Beru watched the couple walk hand in hand towards the Naboo Cruiser.

She draped an arm across Owen's back.

Owen looked down at her.

"Do you think we're ready? You know, to be parents?"

"Who's ever ready?" Owen replied.

Her head was on his shoulder.

"We'll raise them well. Anakin and Padmé wouldn't have asked us if they doubted that."

The starship disappeared into the sky. Beru stared off into the cloudless blue. Until Owen went inside. Until the sky turned a velvety black and all the stars came out.

Her wheat hair was illuminated with moonlight, like it was made of silver. Becoming the angel, the beacon of hope she knew she had to be for brother-in-law and in his wife.

She thought she and Owen would pass though their modest lives quietly. But she had a mission now.

It was one of sadness and heartbreak. But she was glad to have been bestowed with it.

That someone thought she was special, good enough to handle such a challenge.

That Padmé asked _her_ over anyone else.

She knew Shmi was watching over them all. That she was happy to have brought them all together.

That her two families were forever bonded.

Even if that bond was shared through loss and hardship.

Owen called her inside finally.

Everything was about to change.

It was just a matter of waiting.


	57. Wow, human race Just wow

I can't believe I actually have to say this, because you'd think it would be basic internet etiquette. But who am I f***ing kidding? I'd just need to go to youtube to see people randomly insulting each other for no f***ing reason. If you hate my story so much you feel the need to flame me, please stop reading my story. There are 29, 876 Star Wars fanfics on this site. Go find one you like. And I'd think people's parents taught them that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. I guess I was wrong.

Just WOW.


	58. HIATUS

My life right now is very stressful, between family troubles and being miserable at my job. Going online and writing this story is one of the things that's keeping me together at the moment. My grandmother who raised me is VERY ill. She barely eats. It's making my mom depressed and it's depressing me. My nana raised me from the time I was born because my single mom had to and STILL has to work full time. I barely ever get to see her and she's the only parent I have.

I don't know that my grandmother will make the year. I'm really sad right now and coming here which has been an escape for me only to have to read insulting reviews is just not okay.

So for now, I am f***ing done.

Two week hiatus on this story.

Sorry to my readers. Most of you are very nice.

But I'm done. I need some ME time.

See you guys soon.


	59. The Sith

**A/N: So I guess I change my mind about the hiatus. Everyone's kind words of support made me reconsider. And with the monster winter storm the northeast U.S. just got slammed with I had more than enough family time with my mom and nana. We were stuck in our house for two days since the cars were absolutely buried under three feet of snow, lmao. Just a couple of chapter's to go to the end and it's going to be absolutely insane. Prepare yourselves! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Y'all are wonderful.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**The Sith**

It was a ridiculous way to live. Surrounded by so much security.

Padmé rented an apartment in Coruscant. She wouldn't go back to 500 Republica. That was too obvious for assassins.

Even so, she still hired a security team to guard her apartment.

She missed being able to sneak out at night with Anakin the way they did the first night they reunited after a decade.

It felt like imprisonment, really. All she did was sit around in her temporary residence. Anakin posed as a security guard himself as not to draw any attention.

Because for anyone who knew they were married, finding Anakin meant finding Padmé.

As he walked into her apartment, Anakin looked a lot like captain Typho. Lighter skinned. But he wore the same uniform. His eyes were concealed with an extended visor that dropped just below his brow.

"You look ridiculous." She joked.

He took the cap off his head.

"Hello to you too."

He sat down on the sofa beside her, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"I bought you something."

She looked at him inquisitively. "With what money?"

"I repaired a speeder for someone. They paid me for it."

He looked through his satchel for a moment before pulling out a box.

In the box was a small metal tablet. Anakin pressed a button and a holographic Ruwee appeared. He was laughing.

Padmé was rendered silent, her eyes glazing over.

Anakin handed her the tablet.

She brought it up to her face, her features basked in a blue glow. She watched it for some moments, pretending that Ruwee was still alive and laughing at something she said. At her over-earnest demeanor.

Her lip quivered but she didn't cry.

"I can take it back if it makes you too sad. I just thought…"

"That was very sweet of you." She said softly.

"And the chip in it is interchangeable. You can have a holo-vid of Luke and Leia encoded if you want. To keep them close to you."

Padmé looked at him, placing the tablet down in the table beside the sofa.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you."

* * *

The 100 day restriction from the Jedi temple had been long over.

Anakin ran up the temple steps. Not to ask for re-admittance. He wasn't even going to speak to the Council.

No. He was looking for a friend.

His strides were quick. His eyes were anxious.

There was a tapping at his shins and he nearly tripped over Yoda's gimmer stick.

"More aware of your surroundings you need to be, Young Skywalker."

Anakin looked down and saw the small Jedi Master staring up at him with an expression of mirth.

"Do you know where Master Obi-wan is?"

"Training with his new Padawan, he is."

Anakin felt a pang of jealousy. He had always felt irreplaceable and here he was, replaced.

He felt like a child fighting for their parent's attention.

"Where are they?"

Yoda looked up at Anakin with a surprising expression. Like he was genuinely happy to see the former Padawan. Like he had missed him.

"Show you, I will."

* * *

Obi-wan was in one of the training rooms, engaged in a sparring lesson with a young female of the Togruta species.

Obi-wan's back was to the doorway, but the Padawan spotted Anakin.

"Master." She warned.

Obi-wan turned off his lightsaber.

"There's a weird guy standing behind you."

Obi-wan turned around. His expression went from one of slight annoyance to one of pure joy. His smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Anakin!"

They hugged. Obi-wan ruffled Anakin's slightly longer hair.

Obi-wan's Padawan crossed her arms. "Would somewhere care to enlighten me?'

Obi-wan stepped back. "Oh. Yes."

The Padawan stepped forward. She looked at Anakin suspiciously.

"This is Ahsoka Tano. The apprentice the Council was planning on assigning to me."

"Hello." Anakin said politely.

"How do you know my Master?"

"What is this? A criminal interrogation?" Anakin joked.

"Ahsoka, manners." Obi-wan scolded.

It was an echo of something Anakin remembered hearing as a ten year old Padawan. He smiled wistfully.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. I was your Master's apprentice before you were assigned to him."

"You mean…as in…THE Anakin Skywalker?"

"I wasn't aware of any others." He replied sarcastically.

"But you look so…different?"

"I'm not wearing Jedi Robes…and the hair's a bit longer." He tucked a stray tuft behind his ear playfully.

Her expression relaxed somewhat.

Anakin reached out his hand and Ahsoka took it hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Ahsoka."

* * *

Anakin wanted to go back to 500 Republica. Many of their belongings were still there.

Padmé could always buy new clothes. She had the money.

Going out and buying them was out of the question for her and Anakin didn't want to fall prey to Holo-reporters in such a public place as a shopping center. That was by far the easiest way for the assasins to find their where-abouts.

Anakin wondered who would be assigned to kill Padmé this time. Whether they'd be as relentless as Jango. Or if it would be a renegade Jedi like Asajj. He wished he could find some sort of answer, so they'd be prepared.

Anakin had always told Padmé to take pleasure in the unexpected. That the unpredictability was thrilling. That it reminded him he was alive.

The unexpected didn't hold the same meaning anymore. Now it was followed by loss.

Anakin was starting to feel not like the Chosen One, but the angel of death.

Whatever he touched died. His mother died. The Naberrie family seemed to ease the ache of that loss. But then Ruwee died.

The young Padawan, Lina, he had grown to love just a couple of years ago died.

He wondered who would be next. He prayed it wouldn't be Padmé or the little blessings inside her.

Or himself.

He shook away the thought.

Padmé had left an extra suitcase in one of her closets. He put it on her mattress and threw some clothes inside haphazardly.

It was more than she needed, really. But he wanted her to focus on something other than their situation.

He wanted her to be comfortable.

She had experienced anything but comfort in the past few months.

Emotional or physical.

He placed a few more of her belongings inside and began his journey back to her temporary apartment.

What Anakin hadn't realized was that many senators lived in the skyscraper Padmé's apartment was located in.

That wouldn't have mattered much.

That is, if Chancellor Palpatine hadn't just come back from a visit to one of Coruscant's senators who lived in the same set of apartments.

His cloak's hood was drawn over his head and much of his face was hidden.

Anakin saw the hooded figure and thought for a moment that a Jedi was paying someone a visit. But the voice was…odd. Gravely and hoarse, menacing.

He slowed his steps and there was dangerous spike in the force.

Anakin hid behind the corner of a small hall-way on the right of the building's entrance. His senses were heightened suddenly.

"I have lost too many allies to the senator. She will not die."

The hologram in his palm was undoubtedly Count Dooku.

"You cannot sense her presence at all? I'm sure the force would hold some answers."

"Something is protecting her. It's clouding my …vision."

"What do you think should be done, then?"

"Every possible planet should be searched. Naboo. Also Skywalker's home-planet, Tatooine. And here of course."

"I have hired another bounty hunter." Dooku interrupted.

"Good."

The harsh Coruscant wind ruffled the figure's hood, pulling it back just enough to reveal his facial features. The pale skinned face of Chancellor Palpatine was visible for a moment. He pulled his hood over his face again immediately.

"What will be done about Skywalker?" Dooku asked.

Anakin couldn't breathe. Padmé had been right all along. He felt a tidal wave of emotions hit him.

Remorse for not believing her. For being insulted that she would speak about Palpatine with such contempt.

He felt fear. He wondered how much time they had before Dooku or the new bounty hunter he's hired would find their way to Padmé.

And he felt disgust. Disgust that he would trust such a dishonest, evil human being.

He had been so stupid. He was disgusted and disappointed with himself.

He had failed…again.

He had failed to save Shmi. He had failed to save Ruwee. And he had failed to listen to those who had his best interests in mind.

He watched the scene before him, feeling almost ill with distress.

"Skywalker is well on his way to the dark side. Without the supervision of the Jedi he is bound to stray eventually. His anger with the Council will be our advantage. And the loss of the senator will destroy him."

"I will begin my search." Dooku replied.

Palpatine walked over to the speeder waiting for him.

As it rose up into the air, Anakin fumbled for his com-link. His hands were shaking and he could barely hold it.

"Obi-wan." He tried to steady his breaths. "I just went to 500 Republica. I saw something. You were right. You and Padme. Palpatine…is a Sith lord. He's sending someone to…" Anakin stopped, closing his eyes. He didn't want to speak the words. It made it seem all the more real. All the more possible. As if by saying it would bring them all closer to it.

"He's sending someone to murder Padmé. Please ask for the Council's help."

In his fear and in his haste, Anakin hadn't bothered to make sure that Palpatine was out of sight. He had seen the speeder fly away.

But he should have known better. A Sith Lord would be smarter than that.

A Sith Lord would make sure he wasn't being followed. And Palpatine had done that. He hadn't heard every bit of conversation.

But the Chancellor had heard enough to connect the dots. Enough to make a conclusion.

And Palpatine decided in that moment that he was going to follow Anakin back to wherever it was he was going.


	60. Duel of the Fates

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the great reviews! I never ever in a million years thought this story would get 255 reviews. I've never written sci-fi anything. Whether my original work or fan-fiction. My writing is very sappy and emotional and I didn't know that it would necessarily work in the Star Wars fandom. I'm really finding my way on this site and it feels so good. I've been enjoying people's work on this site since I was thirteen. It's been almost a decade since then. I don't know. I just feel like I'm part of the community now and it just feels awesome.**

**All I have to say of this chapter is…hold onto your seats. And buckle up. Because it's going to be non-stop action.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**Duel of the Fates**

Anakin was red-faced. His hair damp with sweat as he burst into Padmé's apartment. The luggage was thrown onto the ground. He struggled to catch his breath.

Padmé had been staring out the enormous apartment window. The metal structures surrounding the area looked like they were gilded with various precious metals. Gold and copper mostly. The light of the horizontally gleaming afternoon sun reflected off the dura-steel exteriors.

She turned around at the raucous noise.

"Anakin?"

"You were right." He said breathlessly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Palpatine. The Jedi Order has tried tirelessly over the years to find the Sith Lord who has been training apprentices. Dooku, Asajj. Darth Maul. You were right not to trust him. HE is the Sith Lord."

Padmé's face blanched. "Do they know we're here?"

"I don't know. He has people searching though. They'll find us eventually."

Padmé looked frightened.

"They're starting with Coruscant, Naboo, and Tatooine. We need to go elsewhere."

"The Outer Rim?" She suggested, her brows furrowed.

"What we could do is go from planet to planet."

"Anakin. I'm really far along. I could have the babies at any second. We need to go somewhere with good medical centers. I'm not giving birth on the Naboo cruiser."

"We could find a doctor to come along with us."

"We don't have time for that. And if they knew we were running from something, would they really want to put their own lives at stake for us?"

"We won't tell them."

"I couldn't do that, Anakin."

"Whose life is more important to you? You and our children or someone else? This is War. People are going to die."

"I could never live with myself.'

"Well, it's either we stay here and Palpatine finds us. Or you go and _maybe_ go into labor on our way. Women have babies out of medical centers all the time. My mom had me in a hovel. And I'm fine."

"Anakin! You're asking me to give birth with no pain medication? No proper care. I could die. Our babies could die."

He was very distraught; his fingers dug into his hair, eyes squeezed shut.

"I don't know what to do, Padmé! We don't have many choices. I don't want this for you."

She was about to reply.

There were some shouts of pain outside her apartment. The door exploded a cloud of smoke and flying debris suspended into the air.

He shielded her with his own body, parts of the apartment's metal door biting into his skin as the pieces made contact with his back.

He cried out in pain, the sound harsh against Padmé's ears.

He had told her all those months ago that he would die protecting her. She prayed today would not be that day. It seemed like it would.

His arm was draped across her back as he led her away from the door.

She couldn't run in her state. Anakin picked her up, the fabric on the back of his uniform soaked in blood.

She was sobbing.

He lay her down in her walk in closet.

"I love you." He said in a shaky voice.

"Anakin. I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't get to you."

He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her cheeks. Her brow.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before their lips met in a desperate kiss. He started to pull away and she dug her nails into the collar of his uniform. It was futile.

The door shut in front of her.

Her hands were clamped over her mouth to muffle the sound of her sobbing.

Anakin ran back out.

There was a clone trooper, the enormous black DC-15A blaster rifle he was holding aimed for Anakin.

Anakin's newly ignited blue blade blocked the blaster shot immediately.

He moved before the blaster shots rained down onto him. The glass of the apartment's window shattered behind Anakin. He ducked behind Padmé's desk.

The clone trooper was standing on the desk suddenly. He jumped on it, his amused laughs bleeding through his voice decoder. It shook all around Anakin.

The trooper jumped down and went to fire. Anakin's boot clad foot swiped to the left, making contact with the trooper's ankles. He went down, slamming onto the ground sideways.

Anakin kicked the Troopers blaster rifle away before he could fire again.

Anakin's arm retracted and then stretched out as he tried to impale the clone trooper. The armor was penetrable, but was strong enough to resist any quick efforts.

The clone trooper managed to punch Anakin under his chin before any harm could be done. His armor clad arm swung and pushed Anakin into the metal desk; Anakin's lower back slamming into the furniture.

He screamed out in pain, falling back onto the desk.

The Clone trooper wrapped his hands around Anakin's neck, constricting his windpipe. He slammed Anakin's head into the desk repeatedly.

His vision was spotted with black, but he concentrated with whatever energy he had left.

The Clone Troopers were great fighters, but they weren't very intelligent beings.

Anakin's lungs burned as they screamed for oxygen. He used a mind trick on the clone trooper.

His grip on Anakin's throat loosened.

Anakin raised his arm into the air, lightsaber still ignited. With one swift downward motion he decapitated the Clone Trooper.

Its armor clad head fell onto Anakin's face, the metal striking his forehead painfully.

He threw it off himself.

Palpatine was standing before him with a malicious smile curling his lips upward.

"For a moment I thought I had underestimated you, Skywalker. But I was right. Your stupidity will be the end of you."

Anakin wouldn't give Palpatine the satisfaction of an indignant reply.

His lightsaber was raised, cleaving the image of him in two, blue lighting up each side of his face.

"People trusted you. I trusted you."

"I still have your best interests in mind, Anakin. You don't belong with the Jedi. They lost a valuable asset when they expelled you. You belong with the Sith. Your talents will be fully recognized and utilized."

"Utilized? For what? The killing of innocents?"

"We must make sacrifices for the new republic. Cleanse our society of its…spiritually diseased members. Those who have no regard for the common good."

"And you have regard for the common good?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why would you plan on killing Padmé? She left the senate. She's not a threat to you anymore."

"I have a proposition for you, Anakin. Join me and I will spare her."

"I don't believe you for a second." Anakin answered hatefully.

"That is a great mistake."

He raised his hand and force lightning shot forward. Anakin's blue blade absorbed all the electricity.

He stared forward with clenched teeth and furrowed brows, never moving or falling back.

Palpatine changed tactics. He started force choking Anakin.

The boy was vulnerable now. He raised both hands and the bolts of lightning shook Anakin's body. He screamed.

Palpatine pressed on. Anakin's eyes rolled back into his head, only white visible. Irises almost all gone.

He fell limp and unconscious to the ground.

Palpatine laughed with much satisfaction.

He walked over to Anakin, grabbing a fistful of blond hair and lifting the boy into the air. His red light-saber cut through the air. It was only inches away from slicing through Anakin's neck before something slammed into Palpatine's back.

The chancellor fell away. There was a blade dangerously close to his eyes and he could feel the heat radiate off the weapon. He looked up and Obi-wan Kenobi was looking down at him with a face of steel.

"Hello Chancellor." He said coolly.

Palpatine tried to hide the anger rising up inside him. His red blade shot straight up. Obi-wan jumped out of harm's way nimbly.

Palpatine unleashed a flurry of aggressive blows, the red of his blade striking Obi-wan's with great might.

Obi-wan parried each blow with ease. He did not appear shaken or overwhelmed. At first.

"You have too much of your Master Qui-Gon in you. Too calm. That was what killed him. He underestimated his opponent."

Obi-wan's unaffected façade melted away as he remembered holding his dead master in his arms.

Palpatine's red blade sliced into Obi-wan's side. He couldn't make a cut all the way through the Jedi Master's torso like he had planned.

Anakin was conscious again, his blade swinging towards the Sith Lord's wrists.

Obi-wan fell to the ground, gravely injured.

In that moment Anakin had snapped. He had lost too many loved ones to the war.

He knew Obi-wan was dying.

And the rampage would not stop there.

He glared at Palpatine with glowing yellow eyes.

"Gooood." Palpatine grined wickedly. "Good."

"I can feel your anger. It makes you stronger."

Anakin felt unlike himself in that moment. He had never felt such unbridled hate, such fury in his life. He wanted to tear Palpatine apart with his bare hands, cut him into pieces.

And Gods knew the Sith Lord deserved it.

But then he remembered Padmé's frightened face as he climbed up the snowy Naboo hill to meet her.

How she had told him he was falling.

He started to weep. "I promised her."

The yellow began to fade away.

Palpatine was infuriated. Anakin was stronger than he had expected.

He had wanted to use the boy's exceptional powers. But he could always find another. It was too tiresome a fight to turn him.

The force lightning that show out from his fingers was stronger than any other. Anakin's screams tore through the air, the smell of burnt flesh filling the room.

He stopped finally. Anakin fell onto the ground. He was drained of all his energy. And he knew he wouldn't be able to get up this time.

_The fields of Naboo shot across his vision. He could feel the tears roll of his cheeks, warm and never ending._

_Padmé was running thought the tall grasses, laughing with careless abandon. The day they spent among the waterfalls. His oversized Jedi tunic wrapped around her body. She held it to herself and he ran after her. He remembered pinning her. Slow kissing and surrounded by wildflowers. _

Palpatine swung downward, his blade aiming for Anakin's throat once more.

And then something unexpected happened.

A purple blade intercepted the strike.

Anakin stared up into the face of Master Windu.

Windu had always had the perfect blend of controlled aggression.

He was much less lax than Obi-wan, but much less angry than Anakin.

He was not the chosen one and he was not exceptional. But his ability to balance all his strengths and weaknesses put him at an advantage over many other Jedi.

Palpatine tried to use his force lightning again. He chose unwisely.

It bounced off Windu's purple blade and into his own body.

He fell back in pain.

He was too weak to try the trick again and by then Mace Windu's blade plunged into Palpatine's gut.

Windu did not take any chances. He impaled the Sith lord again and again. Once more in his heart. Into his left lung. The final blow was to his skull.

He took a few strained breaths. And then he died.

Windu clipped his lightsaber onto his belt. He was at Anakin's side immediately.

Anakin was still awake. "Padmé." He said weakly.

"Where is she, Anakin?"

"There's a bedroom down that hallway on the left side of the room. She's in the closet."

The previous explosion of Padmé's door had set much of the apartment on fire. It was engulfed in flames and there was not much room to get into the hallway. Windu's Jedi Robe was ablaze suddenly. He threw it off with haste and continued.

The senator was sitting on the ground, trembling.

She looked up at him.

"Master Windu." She replied shakily.

She walked out with the Jedi Master.

Anakin was lying on the ground. She knelt by his side as the flames rose higher and higher around them.

"Padmé, we need to leave. We're going to be burned alive." He answered.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm gonna need some bacta treatments. But I'm fine."

'"Palpatine used force lightning. It's debilitating for a short time. But Anakin will recover."

She started coughing.

Windu pulled Anakin to his feet. The boy leaned on him for support.

They walked outside the apartment and halfway down the hallway.

"Obi-wan."

"You two stay here. I'll go find him."

Anakin leaned on the wall.

Padmé was still coughing and rather violently. Smoke was filling the hallway.

"You need to leave the building Padmé." Anakin said with exhaustion.

"I can stay behind." He continued.

"Nonsense. Lean on me."

"You're small and pregnant. I'm too heavy."

"You're very slender, Anakin."

"Go. I'll catch up."

"I need to know you're safe." She replied.

"Our babies are more important to me. Just go."

Windu carried Obi-wan out.

Some more Jedi filled the hallway. They had been notified and sent out to help.

Siri Tachi looked with shocked sadness at Obi-Wan's blood soaked clothing as Windu carried him out. He had made some stupid decisions in his life. Staying on Melida/Daan to help the Youth movement. One Siri never thought would succeed. He had ignored his Jedi training to help them fight. And for what? They never got the peace they were looking for.

He had made a good decision today. Fighting the Chancellor. Without him, Palpatine might still be on the loose. They had defeated a great enemy today. And Obi-wan was paying with his life.

She has always thrown jabs at him. Teasing him. But underneath all that she cared for him very much. And maybe that had been a cover. So he couldn't see those feelings.

She realized then that maybe she had been too harsh on him. Too judgemental.

It was too late for second thoughts now.

He was dying. And she would never get the chance to tell him that she had always seen him as a friend.

Anakin limped along with the others, staring numbly ahead.

He was about to lose a friend. Not in the way he had thought he had when he left Coruscant, when he had abandoned his secret training. He was losing Obi-wan in every sense of the word.

He would never hear Obi-wan's sarcastic criticisms. He would never see that face of understanding and compassion. There was one less person to go to for help. To share in his joys with.

Anakin wondered what would become of Obi-wan's young apprentice Ahsoka.

Obi-wan had never said much. But Anakin knew that Qui-Gon's death had damaged Obi-wan immensely. That his lack of patience with Anakin was the result of that loss. He didn't know Ahsoka at all, but he felt for her. That sense of abandonment.

She was losing a friend too.

It seemed that no matter how much running Anakin did, death followed him. A shadow staying closely behind.

He thought of his mother. How he had seen her briefly in the afterlife. His prayers were silent and they were to her.

To stop all the pain.

Anakin and Padmé deserved to be happy. They had given up too much. They had paid such a high price.

Just how much tragedy did people need to suffer in their lives? Why wouldn't it stop? Hadn't they had enough?

They had fought for the well-being of others all their lives. Didn't they deserve some peace of their own? Someone to protect them?

"Please help me, mom." He whispered under his breath.

The medical transports were waiting on the hangar bay.

Anakin looked at Obi-wan one last time. Silently wishing him a farewell.

And then he followed Padmé into the transport.

And the last of the sun disappeared below the industrial Coruscant horizon.


	61. A Pain that Sleeps Inside

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. My life just hasn't been giving me a break recently. This chapter is a bridge to the next one, so I apologize if it bores you guys. It's just everyone dealing with what just happened in the previous chapter. Thanks to ccp, lexiedexie, Green Verde, JourneyRocks13, dragonball256, Lusitana, Lunarballet, ****cje24576****, and Tatianna for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**A Pain That Sleeps Inside**

Anakin's eyes were fixed to the metal stand next to him, full of surgical tools.

A medic was taking out the small pieces of metal from his back and closing up the wounds.

He was in his thoughts.

He remembered Padmé's family. The first time they had spent lunch there. How enamored Pooja had been of him. How welcoming and loving Jobal was.

He didn't want to think of Ruwee.

He wondered how much they hated him now. He wondered if they blamed him for what happened. Because he certainly blamed himself.

He wondered how Padmé and he were going to tell them they were giving the babies away.

Anakin was no stranger to hardship. To struggle. His entire life had been struggle. But knowing he was dragging so many others down with him…

Shmi had told him when he was very young that the problem with the world was that no one helped each other.

And he had taken pride in helping the helpless with his newfound status as a Padawan.

He found much of the joy in his life by helping people who couldn't help themselves.

And now he was doing the exact opposite. He was hurting everyone.

"You're all set." The medic said finally. Anakin was running down the corridors of the medical center.

Padmé was under a thin linen sheet, the holographic image of her heart rate and the babies' heart rates suspended high on her right side.

Her face was weary, but brightened somewhat when she saw him. A look of thanks that he was fine.

She had believed for that long stretch of time hiding in the closet that he was going to die protecting her.

And he would have had it not been for Master Windu and Obi-wan.

He sat on the edge of her bed. She hugged him tightly, careful to avoid his wounds.

She could hear his extended exhale, could feel it ruffle her curls slightly.

"I love you." She said softly.

He stroked her cheek, a look of endless affection in his blue eyes.

His fingers were at the nape of her neck as his mouth pressed into hers slowly.

The kiss was deep, mouths closing and re-opening over each other languidly.

His lips brushed upon the delicate skin of her throat and she wished they could make love.

That they could go home.

Get lost in each other the way they used to. Nothing else had existed for a while.

When the contact was broken they looked into each other's eyes silently.

"How are you?" He asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me. My vitals are fine. But they insist on keeping me for observation."

"You should just stay."

"How is Obi-wan?"

Anakin looked away from her for a moment. He was trying not to fall apart at the seams at that name.

"He can't breathe on his own. He's in a coma."

"Do they think he'll recover?"

"The chances are slim."

"I'm sorry, Anakin."

He smiled sadly. 'I still have you."

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his cheek in a maternal way.

"Yes you do. And you'll always have me."

She was hesitant to speak.

"Anakin. I want to tell you something. Important."

"What?"

She took his hands in her own and placed them over her belly.

"I changed my mind. About the babies. Since we don't have to run away anymore."

His eyes widened knowingly.

"You mean, you want us to raise them?" he asked timidly.

She smiled faintly.

"They're one of the few precious things we have left. I know it's not going to be easy. I've wanted children for so long. To just have to hand them away. And you were so happy when I first told you. I just can't take that away from you. We deserve to have some sense of normal."

His eyes had looked dead for so long. The light he had always given off had dimmed for some time. Like the sun had set permanently.

But it seemed to come back at that moment.

He held her to him. "Padmé." He whispered.

"Thank you."

* * *

Siri Tachi watched Obi-wan's almost peaceful face.

Back before he had been injured, way back. She had always sensed the storm within him. Obi-wan hid it well. He seemed relaxed. But every time she walked by him or they spoke she felt a fire's flames kindle from the waves of the force.

Obi-wan was passionate about many things. Bringing justice to the galaxy. Being a successful Jedi.

And as she watched his still face, the eyes shut and surrounded by slight bruising, she missed that about him.

She missed his face when he argued with her. She loved bringing out that side of him.

Siri touched his face. Her fingers eased into his long copper hair. She leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

A kiss that Anakin Skywalker saw as he stood in the doorway.

She felt a presence in the force and looked back. Anakin's eyes were wide with realization.

They looked at each other silently for a few moments.

"You love him."

She didn't answer, rising out of her seat and walking out of the room quietly.

* * *

Three days later Padmé's family arrived.

Anakin didn't know how to approach them. What to say.

Sola did not greet him. She gave him a look of recognition before walking into Padmé's room. Jobal looked weary, heartbroken. But she still opened her arms. The way she always did.

"Don't act that way, Anakin. I still love you."

He looked at her ashamedly. "If it weren't for me Ruwee would still be alive."

"How is it your fault if someone wants to kill YOU?"

She motioned for him to come over.

He hugged her. "I've missed you, Jobal."

She ran her fingers through his hair. A tear falling down her cheek.

"I've missed you too."

She pulled away. He looked at her quietly, wiping away the tears on her face with his thumb.

He felt tugging on his boots and looked down at Pooja, the scar from the explosion still visible on her forehead,

He felt most at fault when he looked at her. How his decisions had effected the most innocent and undeserving of all.

He smiled faintly. She stretched out her arms. He crouched down and picked her up.

"Anakin." She said quietly.

He looked into her eyes, his voice hushed. "You said my name."

"My real name."

"I'm a big girl now. I gotta learn to say things right."

"I'm proud of you."

She smiled.

* * *

The feelings were still there. The feelings of regret and self-doubt.

The feeling that he had ruined everything. They weren't as sharp anymore and the ache wasn't overwhelming.

But they were there in the recesses of his mind. And any moment he wasn't looking into Padmé's eyes. Wasn't touching her or kissing her he felt those feelings.

Any moment where the talking stopped, the noise stopped. He felt those feelings.

Yes. He still did have her. The love of his life.

And she had told him he always would. But would he?

Would he always have her?


	62. Promises

**A/N: Thanks to JaporSnippet, JourneyRocks13, Lily, and Guest for reviewing. I'm just going to let the chapter speak for itself.**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**Promises**

Obi-wan didn't seem to improve over the passing of the days. His skin retained the same sickly yellow pallor. He was kept alive only with the assistance of machines. Anakin stared at his former master.

He remembered the day the returned from their mission to Ansion. How Anakin had asked to go out into the city. How for some strange reason Obi-wan wasn't strict. How he let Anakin go and how the Jedi Master smiled at him.

Anakin remembered how he hugged him tightly and told him he loved him. Obi-wan didn't answer, but Anakin knew after the Jedi Master had sacrificed himself for Anakin and Padmé that he loved Anakin back.

Obi-wan was the closest thing Anakin had to a father. There had always been that emptiness for Anakin. No father to guide him, to give him pride. Obi-wan had annoyed him, but the Jedi Master seemed to fill that emptiness for Anakin.

How for Anakin, he the father he never had.

Anakin rose up out of his seat, his eyes passing over the features of his mentors face.

"I love you, Obi-wan. And I'm sorry."

He walked out of the room wordlessly.

* * *

Padmé was screaming in pain when Anakin went to see her.

The blood drained out of his face and he couldn't move for a second.

"Anakin." She said breathlessly. "Help me."

"I'll go and get a doctor."

He ran through the corridors, running into the middle aged female doctor who had been assigned to Padmé.

"My wife, there's something wrong with her."

The doctor followed Anakin back to the room.

Padmé was crying.

The doctor checked her vitals and looked back at Anakin.

"We're going to take her up to the delivery."

"It's time?"

"Yes. If everything runs according to plan she's going to have the babies within the next two or three hours."

Two aides walked in swiftly, data pads out and they started moving her bed out the door.

Padmé looked back at Anakin. "Don't leave me, Ani."

"I'm not going anywhere."

The first hour was hell. All Padmé did was scream and cry.

Anakin sat in front of her on the bed. She held his forearms, rocking back and forth in extreme discomfort.

Her family watched quietly.

"Ani, tell me a story. A funny one."

"Are you sure laughing is the best thing for you right now?"

"Just distract me, please."

"Okay."

He paused, trying to think.

"One time when I had just started out as a Padawan learner and was feeling a little homesick I decided to play a little prank on Yoda."

"You did not."

"Oh yes I did. You know, sometimes I'm appalled at my own stupidity."

She smiled through her pain. "You are pretty stupid."

He laughed softly. Then he continued.

"He liked to hit us in the knees with his gimmer stick if we weren't paying attention during training exercises. And we all know how I can't focus. So he hit me with it. And it HURT. That night I snuck into his room. I took the gimmer stick. I made a cut-out of him with crossed eyes and placed the gimmer stick through the figurine's ear canal so it stuck out on both sides."

"Oh Gods, Anakin."

"That morning that was the first thing he saw when he walked into the training room. I've never seen him lose his cool like that. He asked us who did it. And of course no one answered. But he's a Jedi, you know. He can read our minds."

"He found out it was you." She cut in.

"He had two older Padawans hold me down and he hit me in the knees with it until I was shrieking for him to stop."

Padmé grinned, holding back her laughter.

"You're such an idiot, Anakin."

He smiled.

"An adorable, lovable idiot."

"I would hope I was lovable."

"We've gone over this." Padmé replied.

There was a moment of silence and then her nails dug into his arms.

"Not again." She said weakly.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and started crying.

He closed his eyes and tried to ease her pain with the force.

She stopped crying and whimpered softly.

Her doctor walked in to check the progress.

"It's time to start pushing.'

For ten minutes all she did was cry out in pain. Her skin was slick with sweat, her hair damp. Her chest rose and fell with deep breaths. She thrashed about over the mattress.

The aides had to hold her down.

"You need to stay still, Miss Amidala."

She started to sob.

Anakin looked very afraid.

And then he could hear the wails of an infant.

"A boy, Miss Amidala."

They wrapped the baby in a cloth and handed him to Padmé.

"Luke." She said weakly.

Her family surrounded her suddenly, looking down at the crying child.

Anakin smiled and touched the little boy's cheek affectionately.

There was a moment when everything stopped and he felt the most wonderful sense of peace.

It was short-lived when Padmé began to whimper in pain once more.

She was more focused the second time around. She gasped suddenly.

The doctor's face darkened and Anakin felt the change of energy in the force.

Her thighs and the mattress were soaked in blood.

The doctor raised her hand with warning."Stop pushing, Miss Amidala."

They ran some scans.

"You're hemorrhaging."

Padmé looked at the doctor helplessly, sobbing.

"Oh please. Don't let my baby die."

"This isn't going to happen the natural way. Prep her for surgery."

Anakin had never been so terrified in his entire life. He looked at his wife with horror in his blue eyes.

"I need everyone to leave."

Padmé's family walked out. Jobal was weeping softly.

Anakin looked at her wordlessly. He was pale and he couldn't breathe.

"Sir, you need to leave." The doctor said.

He began to walk out reluctantly.

Padmé sat up.

"Anakin, I need you to promise me something."

He felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

"What, my love?"

"I need you to promise me that if something happens to me. If I die, you'll take care of our babies. That you'll raise them. Sola and Jobal can help you."

"You're not gonna die." He said through his tears.

"Promise me!"

"I promise you." He answered with as much conviction as he could muster.

An aide pushed him out of the room gently.

He walked numbly away from the nightmare that was happening before his eyes.

His steps were slow and his eyes were distant.

They all sat down in the waiting room without a word.

He looked up to see Sola's husband. A man he had never met look at him with cold and hateful eyes. He knew the man blamed him for everything the family had to suffer. He knew that Sola's husband blamed him for what was happening now.

Anakin sobbed, his face in his hands.

He saw Shmi's face when he spent some time in the afterlife.

"_You are going to save the world."_ Her voice had said.

He didn't know how he was ever going to do that. Because he couldn't save his wife.

He couldn't even save himself.


	63. Trust

**A/N: Alright. So getting really close to the end. Short chapter, but writing everything in this one would ruin the effect. **

**Thanks to cje24576, lunarballet, lusitana, JourneyRocks13, and Queen Naberrie for reviewing. **

**Update time!**

* * *

**Chapter sixty**

**Trust**

The faces of the weary started fading away. The sense of his palms over his face lessened. The sounds of weeping quieted into a distant drone.

He fell back into himself.

He felt a change in consciousness. Not unconsciousness.

A heightened sense of the world around him and at the same time a lowered sense of the world.

A different plane of existence.

He opened his eyes.

There was the blue of the Tatooine sky before him and the golden sands flying back to some infinite point behind.

And there she was.

Shmi.

"Anakin."

He didn't answer her, only stared ahead helplessly.

"You have fulfilled your destiny." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have saved the world."

"How? Do you know how many Jedi we've lost to this war?"

"If you hadn't overheard the Chancellor's plan, he would still be spinning his web of deceit. You have paved the way for peace."

"What use is any of that if I can't save the people I love? I couldn't save you. Obi-wan will probably die. Padme…" He tried to blink away the tears.

"Things will happen the way they should."

"What kind of an answer is that?" he yelled in frustration.

She looked at him with patience and understanding.

"Do not be angry my son. Trust in me. Trust in the force."

The sands engulfed her and he felt his spirit sink back into reality.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and Pooja was sitting beside him.

"Anakin."

He cleared his throat, but his voice was still raspy from sobbing.

"Yes, Pooja."

"The lady doctor wants to tell you something."

He tried to compose himself and stood up.

"What…what happened?"

"We delivered your daughter Leia. She is healthy."

He should have felt relief at the news, but he still thought of Padme.

"Is my wife alright? Is she…"

"Your wife is sleeping. She's on a lot of pain medication."

He exhaled in relief. "Oh Gods."

"I would not suggest that she have any more children. Carrying one child is stressful enough on her small body. She could have died today. She's going to have a lot of scar tissue when she heals. The likelihood that she'll be able to carry another child to term is low."

He nodded. "Can I see her?"

"Yes."

When he walked into the room she was already awake, eyes half-lidded.

"Hmmm, Anakin?"

"Welcome back."

She laughed softly.

He was by her side immediately, gathering her up in his arms.

"My babies."

"They're fine. Leia is alright."

"I want them."

"Just a second." He said, trying to prolong the moment of bliss.

Her hair tickled his cheek and it reminded him of the first night out in the city, when he held her outside of 500 Republica. How reluctant she had been. He almost laughed at the memory..

She whined.

"Ani….I want to see my children."

He cupped her face in his hands, looking into her tired golden irises. They seemed to glow with love.

"I'll go and get them."

He kiss was gentle on her lips.

She smiled as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Padme stared about the walls of her room, trying to fill the time.

The metal door slid open, a nurse holding Luke and Anakin holding Leia.

Padme reached out, despite the tubes sticking out of her elbows.

They tucked the babies into her folded arms.

She looked at them quietly. Touching the fuzz on their heads. Kissing their closed eyes. She enjoyed the new born baby scent their skin gave off.

Anakin looked at the sight with contentedness. He had never seen her more happy, more at peace than in that moment.

She looked up at him, smiling proudly.

"I can't believe we created these little things."

She laughed happily and she looked younger than her years then.

When the Naberrie family all walked into the room slowly, Anakin and Padme were showering the twins with kisses.

Padme was too caught up in her children, but Anakin looked up at Jobal who watched the scene with a mixture of different emotions.

Relief. Happiness. Gratitude.

Soon the new parents were surrounded by family, sitting in a circle around them.

Anakin felt the presence of someone who wasn't quite there.

He looked up and Shmi was standing at the far side of the room.

She was crying soundlessly and he had never seen her look so beautiful.

He felt the warmth of her love. She was all around him suddenly, a feather light hug.

"I am so proud of you, my son."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them the feeling was gone.

But that didn't matter, because he had more than enough love around him.


	64. Peace

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to QueenNaberrie, Lunarballet, Jedi Angel001, ccp, brooklynturtle, JourneyRocks13, Lusitana, and Stephycats7785 for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**Peace**

Padmé would have to remain in the hospital for another week to heal from surgery. A few days after she gave birth and she was feeling better, Padmé decided she would visit Obi-wan.

Anakin objected, at first. He didn't want her to be exposed to such negativity and sadness at such an otherwise happy time, but Padmé insisted.

She walked slowly, her arm twined round Anakin's, into Obi-wan's room.

Anakin helped her sit by the Jedi Master's bedside.

He sat beside her and the couple watched their old friend solemnly.

Anakin broke the silence. His voice was hushed.

"You know, I was really looking forward to showing him Luke and Leia."

"Me too." She echoed.

"I never thought he cared about me enough to do what he did. And I almost wish he didn't. He'd be safe now."

"Don't say that, Ani. It's not your fault."

"Sometimes I think it was."

"Nothing that's happened to us is your fault. I know you've been blaming yourself all these months. But nothing is your fault. We just live in a cruel world."

He took her hand in his and gave her a look of thanks.

* * *

Some hours later the new parents held their children.

Jobal looked upon the faces of her grandchildren affectionately.

"Luke has your eyes, Anakin."

"And Leia has Padmé's eyes."

Jobal was quiet for a moment and Anakin could feel the pain she was trying to hide.

"After my mother died she visited me. Many times. Here actually. I know that Ruwee is watching over all of us…and that he's very proud."

Jobal began to weep quietly.

Anakin hugged her. She hugged him back tightly and he could feel her tears soak the folds of fabric over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

* * *

Anakin was walking the halls of the med-center in contemplation when Siri Tachi ran up to him breathlessly.

"Anakin."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Obi-wan, he's awake."

The surprise bloomed on his face, blue eyes wide. "What?"

"He came out of the coma!"

They both ran to the Jedi master's room.

Obi-wan looked pale and more slender. Anakin crushed him in a relieved hug.

"Obi-wan!"

"Anakin."

"I thought we'd lost you."

"The force had other plans."

Anakin smiled. "I want you to meet my children."

"I'd like that."

"You could probably give me some good advice. You know, since you were technically my adoptive parent for a decade."

"You'll do fine on your own, Anakin. You don't need my help."

"You're serious?" Anakin raised a brow.

"You've grown up a lot over the year, Anakin. You're a man now. You don't need any guidance from me."

"That's not true."

"It is. You know, I was wrong. Love is not a limitation. Love has made you stronger. And if it wasn't for your love for Padmé…Palpatine would still be alive."

Anakin looked at Obi-wan wordlessly for a moment.

"You've changed so much." He said finally.

"So have you. For the better."

Anakin smiled. The acceptance he felt from Obi-wan was something he had wanted for some time. He had always felt unaccepted. But in that moment there was no disapproval. And it made him happy.

Anakin looked at Siri.

"I'm going to give you two a minute."

He walked out.

Siri stared at Obi-wan, trying to find the words to say.

"What brings you here, Siri?"

"I'm just visiting an old friend." She replied.

"I never considered us friends."

She laughed. "I wasn't always very kind to you, was I?"

He smiled. "No, not really."

"Do you want to call a truce?" She asked, grinning.

"That would be nice, yes."

"Obi-wan?"

"Yes?"

She looked around nervously.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

A thousand words ran inside her mind, but she couldn't say any of them out loud. Instead she bent over him and kissed his forehead.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Siri…"

"I know you follow the code very strictly." She looked into his blue-green eyes.

"But I'd be lying if I said I didn't care about you."

"I don't believe in the code as much anymore. But I don't know if I could really care about another person like that…again."

"You don't have to. I just wanted you to know."

He looked at her silently. She walked out of his room without a word.

* * *

The lights were low in Padmé's room and she was drowsy with all the pain medication she was on. She closed her eyes.

Her mattress sank and she laughed softly as Anakin lay down in bed with her. She turned to face him, tucking her head underneath his chin. His arms wrapped around her and ran up and down her back soothingly.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy." He said quietly.

"We've lost a lot. I don't think anything will ever change that. But we have our babies. And I have you."

"I love you, Padmé."

"I love you too."

There was nothing but the sound of their slow breathing for a while. And then they fell asleep.

There were no bad dreams. No pain. No loss.

There was peace.


	65. Touch

**A/N: Hello. Sorry about the delay. I've been so busy lately. Thanks to Stephycats7785, JourneyRocks13, lexiedexie, jedi Angel001, Lusitana, ccp, Lule de Zodiak, and Queen Naberrie for reviewing. Next chappie is full of romance. Nothing but fluff, and not just for Ani and Padmé. ;)**

**Chapter's rated M for lemon.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**Touch**

A day after Obi-wan's uncomfortable conversation with Siri Tachi, he was feeling restless. He had never in his life spent so much time doing nothing. Granted he had been in a coma. But he couldn't endure the stagnation.

The Jedi Master didn't realize that his legs were no longer accustomed to standing. He sat at the edge of the bed and went to stand. There was the sensation of a million pins and needles over the skin of his legs and feet and he fell back onto the bed clumsily.

The door to his room slid open and his former Padawan appeared, bright eyed and full of energy.

Anakin's youthful, exuberant attitude had long disappeared over the months. The stress had stolen it from him. But as he walked into the room he seemed much like the 19 year old Padawan he had been the last summer.

Obi-wan smiled. 'I'm having a bit of trouble." He said, waving around his dangling legs.

Anakin smirked. He stood by Obi-wan's bedside, his arms reaching out towards the Jedi Master.

Obi-wan shamefully gripped Anakin's arm and stood. "My feet are asleep." He said uncomfortably.

Anakin laughed. "It's okay. It'll pass."

Obi-wan had his arm draped across Anakin's shoulders and the two began slowly walking out of the room.

"I'm going to introduce you to your niece and nephew."

"We're not related, Anakin."

"Not by blood. But you are my brother."

Obi-wan smiled. "Thank you."

The Jedi master felt a change in the force and looked up to see Siri Tachi staring at him awkwardly.

Anakin noticed their looks. He grinned mischievously.

He motioned for Siri to come over.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-wan whispered nervously.

"You'll see." He answered playfully.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Would you like to walk Obi-wan to my wife's room, Siri?"

Obi-wan shook his head. Anakin patted his back reassuringly.

Anakin was gone quickly and Siri's long graceful arm was wrapped around Obi-wan's waist.

"But what about you, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

He smiled roguishly. "I'll catch up."

Obi-wan suppressed a groan.

"Are you feeling better?" Siri asked.

"You know, I'd rather have you throw insults at me like before."

"That is a possibility. Though, I feel like being pleasant today."

"How nice." He replied sarcastically.

"You are a strange man."

"And you're a strange woman."

She smiled, tucking a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear. "I guess that's something we have in common."

He sighed. "Your attempts at flirting will not sway me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to be friendly, Obi-wan. Relax."

"I am relaxed. I'm perfectly relaxed." He said with a bit of aggravation.

"Sure you are." She answered sarcastically.

They stopped at Padmé's room. Obi-wan secretly wished Anakin was there to ease the awkwardness with his sense of humor.

"Well, this is where I leave."

"Oh thank the force." Obi-wan replied.

She raised a brow at his attitude, a grin curling her lips upward. Her arm wound around his and she threaded her fingers through his.

He looked down at her, his cheeks bright red.

She smiled ear to ear and reached up to run her fingers along his copper beard.

"You need a trimming." She said with her usual sharp wit. There was a playfulness in her green eyes.

He swatted her hand away.

"You need to loosen up."

"I need to do no such thing." He replied with irritation.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"I think it's time for you to go. Siri."

"Alright. If you insist."

"Oh I insist."

She smiled. She turned to walk away and Obi-wan exhaled in relief. She stopped suddenly, turning back around and walking swiftly back to him. Before he could react, her mouth pressed against his. Her fingers were sprawled out over his cheeks.

He blinked in surprise and tried to pull away. Her lips parted over his softly, her breath warm and light over his mouth.

He didn't want to fight any more.

She moved back and looked up into his eyes with mirth.

There was something different in those blue-green eyes of his suddenly. Like a door had opened. One long closed. Something alive. Something new.

He looked at her silently and for a moment he saw Cerasi looking up at him. And it didn't make him sad like it used to. It reminded him that it was good to feel. That it felt good to care for another person.

He dug his hands into her thick hair and pulled her face up until their lips met.

His legs weren't numb any more. Every part of him was on fire suddenly. His nerve endings ignited, the gentle sparks blooming over his skin as he kissed her. Their lips moved over each other slowly.

They stopped after a few moments, staring at each other silently.

Anakin watched devilishly as he walked up to them.

Obi-wan appeared flustered. "Hello again."

"Hello." Anakin answered, a smile on his face.

"Don't you say anything." He warned.

Anakin suppressed a laugh. "I won't."

* * *

Padmé's eyes lit up when she saw Obi-wan,

"I'm so happy to see you again. We feared the worst."

He hugged her. She squeezed him. "We missed you, Obi-wan."

The door slid open and Sola and Jobal brought Luke and Leia over.

"Would you like to hold them?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, of course."

Sola handed Luke to him and the Jedi Master was reminded of young Anakin's cherubic nine year old face. The infant had the boy's bright blue eyes.

"He looks just like you." Obi-wan said to Anakin.

Jobal brought Leia over and Obi-wan watched her face curiously.

"And she looks like Padmé."

"I wanted a little girl." Anakin said. "The Gods were listening."

"I'm proud of you, Anakin."

Anakin smiled.

* * *

As soon as Padmé was healthy enough to travel she and Anakin took the babies to Naboo.

The carelessness and wildness Padmé had felt in the meadows of the Lake Country had left her for some time. When their lives had been falling apart. When the world around them had been falling apart.

But that was over now.

And he was with her. Making her feel alive again. Like she had never breathed air. Like she had never seen anything before.

She reveled in the feeling of his heartbeat against her cheek as he carried across the green meadow. The wildflowers in full bloom around them. The beautiful and bright beginning of summer.

It had been months since they had walked the halls of the Lake retreat.

His hand held hers gently as they stepped inside her bedroom. She inhaled, the longing overwhelming. He was behind her, brushing her curls away from her back and over her shoulder, his fingers brushing her skin as he did so.

His touches were reverent. He undid the buttons on the back of her dress. His hand brushed her hip as he pulled it down. She closed her eyes.

"Ani." She whispered.

She felt a light kiss on the back of her neck and she leaned into him. His arms wound around her. She arched her neck and his mouth covered hers.

He laid her on the bed and she sighed as his body settled over hers gently. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers, a deep, lazy kiss.

She wrapped her legs around him and he exhaled into the kiss, his mouth parted over hers.

He pushed forward, his knees pressing into the mattress and she moaned at the feeling of him deep inside her.

They writhed under the linens, his hips rocking into hers slowly.

She was transcendent as he moved inside of her. The pleasure washing over her, as he ebbed and then slipped back into her fully.

Something overwhelming burst across her skin, a rush of sweet pleasure inside. Beneath her eyelids colors bloomed

His moan meshed into hers.

She opened her eyes and watched his face. Brows furrowed and eyes shut. Something washed over his features and his expression relaxed. His lips parted and he groaned softly.

His face was buried in her hair.

His breaths slowed after a while. She stroked his damp back.

""It's been too long." She said breathlessly.

His answer was a sigh.

"You know for a moment I thought I'd never get the chance to touch you again."

He propped himself on his elbows.

"Why not?"

"I thought I was going to die."

He looked faintly sad. He kissed her forehead. "You didn't."

She smiled. "We should be getting back."

"Already?"

"The babies need us."

He rolled off her.

"I'm hideously scarred." She looked at the horizontal line on her lower belly.

"No, you're not."

"Besides, you're not the only one. You should see my back. It's full of little scars. I've taken quite a beating these past few months."

"Oh poor Ani." She laughed.

They waited on the docks, her face in his chest as the sun set, casting rosy hues over the lake.

The heartache was over. The loss. He could feel her love in the core of his bones, the depths of his soul.

How changed his life had become in one year.

How beautiful.

The pain was far away.

The world was far away.

And he was finally at peace.


	66. Forever

**A/N: Alrighty, so first thing's first. I am so sorry about the delay! Really didn't mean to go so long without an update. But s*** happens. You know? My grandfather (my mom's dad) died recently and my grammy was in the hospital for a bit. So it's been a trying time for our family. And then my aunt and cousin are here from over-seas. I've never met either them in my entire life so I've just been spending time with them and trying to get to know them. It's been kinda hectic. So I'm sorry. But I'm updating finally. Probably three chapters left.**

**Thank you JourneyRocks13, lexiedexie, an Lusitana for reviewing.**

**Update time. Lots of fluff ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

**Forever**

Padmé saw the blue of Naboo's skies as she looked into Luke's eyes. She saw the youth of Anakin. The first day they met.

Luke cooed in her arms. She tapped his nose and he scrunched up his round little face in surprise. She laughed.

She looked to her right and Anakin was making faces for Leia. He gathered her up close, his nose brushing her tiny one. She made a contended little sound. He started feathering kisses all over her face.

Padmé felt peace at the sight. She had been so scared for their future. But everything was set right.

The alert system chimed in the Naberrie household. Sola answered the door protectively. She let her guard down, however, when she saw that the man standing at the door was one of Ruwee's colleagues from Theed's University.

"Professor Karimi. It's so good to see you again."

He smiled. "And you as well."

"What brings you here?" She asked.

'Official business, actually."

"With who?"

"With young Skywalker."

Anakin stopped playing with Leia. He looked up at the professor.

"What could you possibly want with me?" Anakin joked.

"I have a favor to ask of you. I know we've never met. But this is important to the University.

Sola walked over to Anakin and took Leia from his arms.

"What does the University need me to do."

The professor hesitated. "We've been a professor short since…Ruwee passed. We tried to find a replacement, but no one measured up."

Anakin wasn't sure where the conversation was going.

"Your bravery has saved our planet on a number of occasions. Your heroism dealing with the Chancellor saved the galaxy from ruin. It would be an honor if you taught a class for us at the university."

Anakin looked surprised and slightly flattered. No one had ever asked him to a member of anything. The Council was almost forced to accept him after Qui-Gon died.

"But I have no formal training. And I'm not exactly the most intelligent person around."

"Nonsense. You could teach our students about the history of the Jedi Order. You were involved in one our most significant wars. They could learn a lot from you."

Anakin almost blushed. "I…I don't know what to say."

"It would be a privilege to have you at the University." The Professor said.

Anakin smiled. "Yes. I'll accept your offer."

The professor smiled and they shook hands.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin couldn't contain his ear to ear grin.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé looked at their children's sleeping faces.

Padmé spoke. "Are you going to train them?"

"Train them? To be Jedi?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I don't know if I believe in the Jedi anymore."

"Oh, Ani. Don't say that."

"Maybe. One day when they're much older. I think we should let them decide."

Her hand found his. "I used to have dreams about them."

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I dreamt about our children before I was pregnant with them. What they would look like."

He laughed softly. "You _really_ wanted kids."

"We had just got to the retreat when I saw them in my sleep. You were in my parents' living room. They were in your arms. It was beautiful. You know, I didn't know if we were going to be together again after your assignment. If it would last. But I always had this feeling that you'd be my children's father."

He smiled slightly, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"I remember the day after our transport had exploded and you had just woken up. You told me you loved me. I didn't say anything, but I loved you too. And then you had asked me if I wanted to get married someday. You didn't ask me if I wanted to marry you, even though that's probably what you meant. I said I would like to. I want you to know I was talking about you."

He cupped her face in his hands and his smile warmed her heart.

"And I told you I wanted to have lots of children. I didn't say anything, but in my heart I knew that any children I'd have would be yours."

His lips were gentle as they pressed against hers. His whisper was a hum against her mouth.

"I love you."

It was a slow, deep kiss. Different from all the others. It wasn't marred with the fear of loss and death. There wasn't the desperation. In the beginning they didn't know if they'd always be with each other. Every touch was shadowed with a distant aching fear of separation. Every kiss could have been the last. But there was nothing else now. There weren't rules threatening to pull them apart. There wasn't anything. They were finally safe.

And they knew that no matter what happened. No matter how much pain they felt, how many disappointments they faced they would always be together. Through the stretches of time, through the battles of adversity. They would be together. Past the end of all existence.

Forever.


	67. Dreams Are Real

**A/N:Thanks to Phhsdj, Lusitana, Lunarballet, JourneyRocks13, and Queen Naberrie for reviewing. Queen Naberrie: The Indiana Jones comment made my day. I seriously laughed at that. So funny!**

**Update time!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

**Dreams are Real**

Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi rarely traveled the corridors of the Jedi Temple alone. He was typically accompanied by a lively young Padawan learner named Anakin Skywalker.

But that was a thing of the past now. Skywalker was no longer a Padawan or Jedi. He was no longer a boy.

He no longer needed guidance and as much as Obi-wan was reluctant to admit it, he missed that. He missed being a mentor for Anakin.

Ahsoka reminded Obi-wan of Anakin. She had a fiery spirit like the chosen one. She was outspoken and impossibly brave. But she would never take Anakin's place. She was not him.

Siri Tachi walked beside Obi-wan now. She noticed his pensive demeanor and she knew immediately why the Jedi knight appeared so wistful and withdrawn.

"He'll come back." She broke the silence.

Obi-wan smirked. "Back to the Jedi? They pretty much threw him out of the order."

"He saved our lives. He fulfilled the prophecy. They would be blind and stupid not to let him return."

"Siri, you think everyone's blind and stupid." He replied sarcastically.

"That's beside the point."

There was a pause. "And if they do accept him back, do you think he'll want it? He has obligations now, Siri. He has a wife and children. He can't devote his life to the Jedi anymore. Not in the way they would want him to.

"If he doesn't come back as a Jedi, he will come back as a friend. He loves you like a brother. Could a man really leave his own brother behind?"

"A visit here and there, it's not the same."

She interrupted him. "He can't trail behind you like a pet anymore. He's your equal now. Having a Padawan who looks up to you is a great thing. But they all leave one day. One day Ahsoka will face the trials and she too will leave."

"He has taught me an awful lesson. One I warned him about."

"Attachment." She finished. "That's a great lesson, Obi-wan."

Her hand brushed his. He smiled.

"You wouldn't have said that on Melida/Daan." He replied in a quieter tone.

"It's been over ten years since Melida/Daan. Time changes people."

"You hated the fact that I stayed there for Cerasi."

"Maybe because I was jealous."

He smirked. "Jealous?'

"Oh no. Don't do that."

"It brings me such pleasure , Siri. You spent years mocking me., I just can't help it."

She gave him an irritated look. "I was jealous. Get over it."

He chuckled. "The perfect Jedi fell prey to her emotions. Tsk, tsk."

"Do you want to spar, Obi-wan? I think you need a good light-saber burn. Maybe somewhere where the light doesn't shine."

He raised a brow and replied sarcastically yet again. "You're violent too. I would have never thought."

She sighed in annoyance and started walking ahead of him.

"I'm joking, Siri."

They were approaching a training room. There was a mischievous twinkle in Obi-wan's blue-green eyes. He took Siri's hand and pulled her aside. She stumbled into his arms.

"Obi-wan!" She whispered. "If someone sees us."

"They won't."

The door slid closed behind them. Obi-wan activated its locking mechanism.

He looked down at her silently, brushing her lush blonde hair away from her neck. He ran his fingers over the delicate tendons of her neck. She looked up at him, drinking him in with her eyes. His hand passed over her shoulder, over her inner elbow before it rested on her waist.

She was less bold than she normally was. She felt his palm, strong fingers spread out over the small of her back. He pushed her towards him gently until they were a hair-breadth apart. She pressed forward and their lips met insistently. She could feel his hands over the fabric on her shoulder blades and then against her cheeks.

She had known of his feelings for the now dead Cerasi. But she didn't know if he had ever garnered the courage to touch Cerasi. He had lived such a solitary life, but she'd never be able to tell by the way he kissed her.

His mouth parted over hers, brushing back and forth ever so slightly. "Obi-wan." She said breathlessly.

And then he pressed his lips against hers, a real and deep kiss. The pressure of his mouth numbing her awareness.

She felt all the emotions he had denied himself for so long. All the wants and desire and simmering feelings.

The ache to reach out to someone. Stopped by the expectations set forth for him. He had always wanted to be a great Jedi. But Anakin was right. It wasn't everything. And it would never match the feelings of being wrapped up completely by some else's love.

* * *

Jobal was making odd noises for Leia, raising her up in the air and then back down so their faces were close.

"My pretty girl. Yes. You look just like your mommy when she was a baby."

Luke had fallen asleep in Padmé's arms. Anakin looked into Padmé's brown eyes, before dropping his gaze to the sleeping child tucked softly in her embrace.

He was happy he could enjoy moments like these. He hadn't known if he would surprise Palpatine's attack or if suffering would follow them like a shadow like it had for months.

He had wanted normal. He had wanted calm and serene. Gods knew he had really needed that in his life. He had been envious of Padmé's family. Saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be a part of her family.

But he was. And now he started a family of his own.

He could hear the faint buzz of his com-link. He tore his eyes away from his wife reluctantly.

"Hello?"

"Anakin." Obi-wan said.

"How are you, Obi-wan?"

"I'm doing just fine. But I'm calling to ask about you."

"I'm great. We all are."

"It's good to hear that." There was a pause.

"I have some good news for you, Anakin."

"You and Siri finally…"

"That's none of your business."

Anakin hummed the tune of a provocative song.

"No, Anakin! We did not. Stop it." Obi-wan replied with annoyance.

He looked at Padmé and waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed. "Stop torturing him, Ani."

"Alright, joking aside. What's going on?"

Obi-wan sighed. "I don't really know how to tell you this. It's just so hard to believe."

"Tell me."

"The Council wants you back in the order."

"What, so I can start from the beginning? Have to be re-taught everything since I was a kid? I'm not nine anymore. I don't think I should be treated that way."

"Let me finish, Anakin."

"Okay."

"The Council has decided that upon return to the temple you will be knighted."

Anakin's expression changed. One of stunned shock.

"What?"

"You are going to be a Jedi Knight."

"I…I can't face the trials right now. Padmé needs me."

"Your bravery dealing with Palpatine is proof enough for them. You don't need to pass the trials."

"But then, I won't have earned it. Won't other Jedi be resentful of me? That it was easy for me and not for them?"

"Not many of them have done what you have, Anakin."

"I'm flattered. I'm more than flattered actually. But…"

"You don't want to leave your family behind. I worked something out for you with the Council."

"You can come and go as you please. If you' like to go on a mission, then you can. But you will not be forced to. Instead the Order would like you to visit from time to time and help train the younglings and Padawan learners."

He didn't say anything.

"I need some time to…take this all in."

"That's fine."

Anakin nodded and ended the call. He looked at Padmé.

"Oh, Ani! I'm so happy for you!"

He walked over to her, barely able to contain his joy. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek repeatedly.

She laughed.

"I would have never thought they'd ever accept me. I'm their equal."

"Oh, Ani. You always were. You were better."

Anakin had always had the sun inside him. It coursed through his veins and shined out of his bright blue eyes and his sweet smile.

Anakin was the light itself.

It had never been truer than in that very moment.

Padmé smiled. She smiled at the little thing in her arms that she knew would shine with the same light of a free-spirited slave boy she had met over a decade ago.

People died. Battles were lost.

But her and Anakin's dreams weren't dreams anymore. Everything they had wanted was real.

Real in the best way possible.


	68. Revolution

**A/N: Thanks to JourneyRocks13 for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

**Revolution**

It took a little getting used to. The bowed heads and hushed whispers.

The "It's so wonderful to meet you" s.

"Hero."

"Savior."

"Welcome."

Anakin didn't remember a time when anyone had treated him that way.

People he had never met would crowd around him with eyes bright with wonder and excitement.

He could have taken the attention to heart, let it get to his head. But a distant voice told him he had been born among the poor. And that he should never fool himself into thinking he was better than anyone else just because he had been blessed by the Gods.

Instead he used his newfound celebrity to start a widespread annual fundraising movement on Naboo.

A year after Palpatine had been stopped Naboo had raised enough money to free slaves on Tatooine. Not all of them.

If the law wasn't going to help the slaves, other means would be found. Slowly but surely.

The slave owners didn't take kindly to the change, of course. But Anakin always had a light-saber ready if they decided to get violent. Aggressive negotiations were always the best way with the Hutts.

Anakin and Padmé brought the twins to Owen and Beru for a visit.

The new parents decided to check out Mos Espa. They lingered around the market stands and pretended to shop. But Anakin kept a close watch on his surroundings. He was waiting.

And surely after an hour of shopping he saw what he had been waiting for.

A gruff behemoth of man walked behind a young mother and her two small children.

Anakin was instantly reminded of Shmi and his smaller self. He frowned at the sight.

By the fearful and submissive behavior of the woman he guessed the man was a slave-owner and the woman and her children were slaves. Where their father was, nobody knew. Dead maybe.

He gave Padmé a look and she understood what he wanted to do without a word exchanged between them.

Anakin spoke in Huttesse, but the man answered in Basic.

"Whattya want!" he spat.

"My wife and I want to buy your slaves."

"Are you sure you can afford them?" He asked arrogantly.

"In all likelihood, yes."

"Don't be sure." He replied with a haughty smile.

"Set your price." Anakin said.

The man answered with an obscenely expensive sum fully expecting the potential customers to rescind their offer.

Anakin smiled. "Done."

The slave-owner looked stunned, suddenly reduced to a blithering idiot.

The slave-owner took the money greedily and was out of sight instant.

The two slave children were huddled at their mother's feet. She put her hands on their shoulders protectively and looked at Anakin and Padmé with the slightest fear.

She was shocked when they both kneeled before her.

"Hello children." Anakin said.

"What are your names?"

They introduced themselves sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you."

"They can't work yet." Their mother interrupted. "I can cook and clean. I'm a good farm-hand."

Anakin and Padmé stood up again.

"We don't need any help in those areas."

"I'm a fast learner. Whatever needs tending to."

"We aren't your Masters." Anakin replied.

"But you paid a heavy price for us."

"Even so. That was never our intention."

"Is this some sort of a game?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't believe in slavery." He answered.

She looked at him wordlessly.

"You see I was a slave myself until a kindly man negotiated with my slave owner for my freedom. I'm returning the debt he paid me."

"You were a slave?" She asked incredulously.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker and my mother was a slave. I was a slave until I was nine. My wife and I lead an anti-slavery organization on another planet. We're here to free you and your children."

The young mother so accustomed to cruelty could not believe what the couple told her.

Not until they reached Naboo and were given an apartment in the newly built refugee building in Theed. The young mother broke down into tears and Padmé had to comfort her for a few moments.

"The cafeteria is on the second level." Padmé told them.

"There are clothes in the closet. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call us. This is our com-link address. And a com-link for you to use."

She was silent for some time. "Thank you."

Padmé smiled at her.

"No need to thank us."

* * *

It was the peak of summer on Naboo. Anakin leaned over the balustrade at Varykino.

Padmé was hovering above the lake.

"Don't you dare, Anakin. Don't you dare."

He smiled roguishely. "I love you."

She dropped out of the air and into the water.

"Anakin!" She screamed.

He laughed impishly and ran inside the Retreat. He was followed by an angry senator who was drenched from head to toe in lake water.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, chasing him down the hallways.

His laughter echoed off the retreat's marble walls.

* * *

On Coruscant two Jedi Knights stood side by side on the veranda in Senator Amidala's apartment. One was a copper haired man and the other was a strikingly beautiful blonde woman.

Their hands were locked and the city wind ruffled their hair.

They gave each other knowing looks and went back inside.

There were still many battles left to fight. Not on the frontlines and not with soldiers. No, the battles of life were ahead. The battle of acceptance among the Jedi Order. The battle of change.

Obi-wan was more than ready to fight those battles.

If his reckless Padawan could win them then so could he.

They had all become what they never thought they would be. Obi-wan and Siri. Anakin and Padmé.

They were the children of the revolution.

And they were going to change the world.

* * *

**-x-**

**Alrighty, so that's the end! It was so awesome to write this. And you guys gave me the motivation. I would have been happy with 40 reviews on this. But almost 300 reviews. It's so flattering. Thanks to everyone! **

**I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel. I may be **_**'beating a dead horse' **_**as they say, but there is so much more story left. Especially for Obi-wan. Not a promise. But it shall be in the works.**

**Happy Easter for those who celebrate and let's all look forward to a much awaited spring!**


End file.
